No Deadly Medicine
by dlhs8954
Summary: NWZ - There's a new doctor in the pueblo, but strange accidents begin to occur soon after his arrival. Can Zorro stop him, or will he fall victim to the strange, but moody Americano doctor? Is his secret identity safe? Will the doctor fall victim to the curse of Hippocrates? Set three months after the end of the series. Rated "T" for intensity.
1. Chapter 1 The Doctor Retires

A/N: We write for the pure enjoyment of it. We make no money or own any characters or settings. This story is set three months after the end of the series. Zorro's secret is still intact…for the time being. This story was inspired by JAG's Silent Service episode on Munchausen by Proxy (MBP). What would that have looked like in 1822? I love the obscure. In fact, most MBP patients are young mothers with children who crave attention, but about forty years ago I heard that a small percentage of 'Munchie' (that's my term) patients were men – also seeking acclaim and attention – as was the submarine medic on JAG. The condition is named for Baron von Münchausen – a man who always inflated his own importance, embellished his life events to the ridiculous, and sought that attention and acceptance he craved. The title of the story comes from the Oath of Hippocrates. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! They help us know what we're doing right or wrong – whether ya like it – or ya don't!

A/N2: In watching the series, we noticed that Dr. Hernandez was absent in person (only mentioned a couple of times) in the last two seasons. In the episode entitled "Turning the Tables" a line said "since we're without a doctor in the pueblo at the moment." The only time Hernandez is mentioned in the fourth season (that I remember) is at the end of "An Affair to Remember." So – I wondered where Dr. Hernandez was. I decided to have him retire…and see what happened from there.

**NO DEADLY MEDICINE**

CHAPTER ONE – The Doctor Retires

"He said _what_?" Don Alejandro de la Vega could hardly believe his ears. He was sitting in the tavern with Felipe when Mendoza came running up to the table, bursting with the news. It was a half hour before siesta closing time.

"He – he's going to retire! He – he said he's getting old, and he's going to retire!" Mendoza was panting hard from running.

Diego walked into the tavern from the Guardian office. He'd seen Sergeant Mendoza run into the tavern. He had no idea why Mendoza would move so fast, but he quickened his pace, and entered as Mendoza began talking to his father and Felipe. Alejandro was facing the door, and saw Diego enter. He motioned him over.

"Wait a moment, Sergeant. Slow down. Catch your breath. Diego is here and I want him to hear this. Would you say that again, Sergeant Mendoza?"

Mendoza struggled to get his breathing under control. He was still in emotional shock. "Dr. Hernandez! He said he's going to retire soon! He's bringing another doctor in, an Americano from a big city in the East!"

Diego sat down across from Alejandro and Felipe, and motioned Mendoza to sit next to him. Diego put his arm on the sergeant's shoulders, gently, but firmly, massaging his neck with one hand, trying to help him relax. Mendoza's head bobbled back and forth with motion.

"Now Sergeant, tell us again," said Diego. "Who's getting old and going to retire?"

Mendoza's breathing was still slightly out of control, but Diego's ministrations began to calm him. His shoulders relaxed and he was no longer gasping for breath.

"Dr. Hernandez! He was just at the cuartel wrapping Corporal Sepulveda's sprained ankle and he announced he was going to retire! He said he had arranged everything already – for a new doctor to come – an Americano from Boston!" Mendoza's breathing was still deep, but with every breath, he calmed down further.

"That's strange," remarked Diego. "I just saw Dr. Hernandez yesterday. We were talking about new treatments and medical inventions. He didn't say anything to me. I wonder why."

Alejandro thought a moment. "Maybe his mind was more on what you were talking about than his news."

"It's true, he seemed interested in what I was saying, but he kept encouraging _me_ to investigate further. He kept telling me _I_ should pursue it. Maybe that was his way of disengaging himself." Diego thought to himself out loud.

"What else did he say, Sergeant? …Something about an Americano?" Alejandro asked.

"Oh si, Don Alejandro. Dr. Hernandez said he had sent for another doctor already, an Americano from the East…from Boston!"

"I've heard of Boston," mentioned Diego. "It's in Massachusetts, one of the original thirteen colonies that broke from England. I think their current President is from Massachusetts…John Adams, I believe."

Alejandro looked at Diego in amazement. "Son, you never cease to amaze me with how much you know…even if it's pointless information."

Diego rolled his eyes. "Really, Father – I thought you valued the pursuit of knowledge."

Alejandro shook his head. "I value education, Diego, not useless information."

Diego sighed, but did not take offense. "Father, I'll have it known that someday, some of my 'useless information' may prove to be quite valuable – as I will discover…"

Alejandro interjected, "Yes, yes, I know. You will discover…and maybe I will someday have a son who…will give me grandchildren! Ah! Nothing ever changes around here." He gave Diego a look of exasperation, but not anger.

Since the whole business with the Emissary, Alejandro could see growth in Diego – as a man – and he was willing to give him a little more time and space to maybe become the man he always hoped he would be. Whenever Diego showed his encyclopedia side, Alejandro would acknowledge it, strongly tease it, and throw up his hands. _Maybe next time, he'll do something different. I know he has it in him. I saw it – that day_, Alejandro thought. _And if I tease him enough, it will provoke him to drop the act – whatever he's doing the 'act' for – because it has to be an 'act_' – _he was so different that day, and for a couple of weeks afterwards. I don't understand it_.

Victoria came with a plate of tamales for Mendoza. "Here, Sergeant. I know this will help ease your mind – and your stomach." She looked teasingly at Mendoza. "Or should I say 'Alcalde' Mendoza?" Her eyes drifted over to Diego. Their friendship had deepened since the Emissary's death, as Diego shared more of his feelings about his brother with Victoria. She smiled a warm smile, and he returned it.

"Gracias, Senorita Victoria. You are too kind," said Mendoza, as his fork dove into the plate of tamales. "Gracias, but it is still '_Acting'_ Alcalde – until a new one comes from Spain."

"Well – I hope he will be a welcome change from the last several alcaldes," said Alejandro. "When did De Soto actually leave, Sergeant?"

Between mouthfuls, Mendoza said, "Yesterday. His ship was to leave very early this morning."

"I hate to say 'good riddance' – but…" Alejandro replied.

"Let's hope the new alcalde will finally be someone who will allow Zorro to keep his promise to the Senorita here, eh Victoria?" said Diego.

Victoria smiled dreamily. "That's what I hope for." _Me too_, thought Diego. _And you can finally get those grandchildren you want so badly, Father._

At that moment, Dr. Hernandez stepped into the tavern. He saw Mendoza, and walked over to the table. Victoria remained a moment.

Alejandro spoke first. "Dr. Hernandez! Please – join us!" Alejandro motioned for Felipe to pull up another short bench at one end of the table, to make room for Dr. Hernandez.

"Is there anything you'd like, Doctor?" Victoria asked.

"Just some coffee, if you don't mind, Senorita." said the kindly white-haired doctor. He slowly lowered himself onto the bench beside Don Alejandro.

"I'll get it for you right away," said Victoria. She hurried off to the kitchen because she didn't want to miss much of the ensuing conversation. Once she had returned, she pulled up another short bench to sit at the other end of the table, next to Diego on one side of her, and Alejandro on the other.

Alejandro asked, "Doctor Hernandez, Sergeant Mendoza told us you're thinking of retiring soon. Is that true?"

"Si, Don Alejandro. I'm uh – sorry, Diego – I didn't tell you yesterday. It slipped my mind, and there didn't seem to be a 'right time' to tell you."

Diego nodded. "I totally understand, Doctor. We will certainly miss you around here. You've been such an integral part of our lives – you help us at all our critical moments. When do you plan to retire? I didn't think you ever would, Doctor."

Hernandez got on a wistful expression. "If it weren't for my arthritis, I would never retire. But it's gotten worse. I can't perform surgery. I've counted on you, Diego, to help out quite a bit – and you have…and for that – I am extremely grateful. You know as much as I do about medicine. But I also know that you have to help run the ranch – and you have the newspaper. I knew you couldn't take on a medical practice full-time – so I sent a letter to a medical college in the United States and asked them to send me a doctor."

"Doctor, we have certainly appreciated you dedicating your life to our pueblo and the region," said Alejandro. "When is the new doctor expected to arrive?"

"I received a letter last week. He could actually be here anytime in the next week. He had already left St. Louis. He's coming by coach, rather than by ship."

"What's his name?" Diego asked.

"Dr. Jackson Barton. He's from Boston, Massachusetts, but he spent time training in England, France, and Spain. He is familiar with our language, customs, and current European medicine. He also has a degree from Harvard College, and is up on all the latest treatments and information in the United States. I think you and he will get along famously, Diego."

"I look forward to it," said Diego, with a smile.

Z

That night, Zorro leaped through the window of the tavern's kitchen. Victoria saw him from the corner of her eye, and when she whirled around, there he was.

"Zorro!" she whispered.

"Victoria…I just had to see you tonight. You look lovely, as always. He drew her to him and they shared a passionate kiss.

As they drew a bit apart, Victoria looked up into his eyes. The longing in her heart could not be denied. "Zorro, when are you going to tell me who you are? The alcalde is gone. We can be together. What is stopping us?"

Zorro drew her in for another kiss. "Nothing, mi amor…except for banditos, bounty hunters, and the next alcalde."

"But you said…you promised…" She looked up at him in desperation.

"When we are _free_, mi amor. When we are _free_. Until we know about the next alcalde…" His countenance was compassionate, but firm.

"But Zorro…that could be another three to six months!"

"But Querida, there is still a price on my head. I have not been pardoned, nor has the reward been rescinded. Any stranger that comes to the pueblo…it is still too dangerous…"

Victoria's eyes misted up. "Will we never be together? I don't know how much more I can take! I don't know how much longer I can wait! It's been years now! Will your fight never end?"

"There is one way, but it is a very difficult thing to ask of you." Zorro's expression became deadly serious, his eyes burned with intensity.

"What Zorro? I'll do anything! Just ask." Victoria's eyes burned with the same intensity.

"We must break up, and you must learn to love the 'real' me…without knowing, or least not knowing _now_ – who I am. Not until I know for sure…"

"But how can I 'learn' to love the 'real' you – if I don't know who you _are_?" Victoria looked down, and her voice expressed a level of desperation that made it hard for Zorro to continue.

"You _know_ me, mi amor, you just don't _know_ you know me. You see me all the time." Zorro put his curled hand under her chin and lifted her face up to his.

"I _know_ you? I see you – all the time? Then – who _are_ you, Zorro? Why do we have to break apart in order to be together?" Victoria sniffed. Zorro handed her a handkerchief.

"As a wanted man with a price on his head, 'Zorro' cannot marry you. But the man behind the mask – can – and does – want to marry you. When I know that you love me for who I _really_ am – I will reveal myself. I have promised to do so."

Victoria said nothing.

Zorro paused a moment. "I have another thought: I can court you as myself. But in order to do that, I'll need the ring back to give to you when our relationship reaches that stage. If I do this the 'right' way – my – uh – family will have to be consulted. But don't worry. They like you already. I can tell you that for a fact. When I give the ring to you as myself, then you'll know who your masked man is."

"What if I guess who you are? Would you tell me? You know I can keep a secret. I have not worn this ring in public nor said anything to anyone about the cave." Victoria thought to tempt him a bit, and walked a couple of fingers up his arm.

"I know. I tested you."

"You _what_? You '_tested'_ me? When did you do that?" She stepped back a moment.

"Very shortly after your accident."

"Did I pass?" A look of fear passed through her expression.

"Of course you did." He smiled.

She got on a teasing, half-serious smile. "Well, what if I guess who you are? Will you admit it?"

"If you come to who you think and ask me if I'm Zorro, and you have undeniable proof to back up your guess, then I'll admit it. But I _know_ you. You'll go around asking every man in the pueblo if he is Zorro."

"I _will_ _not_. I've not done it before, why would I now?"

"Because you are desperate, mi amor. Your desperation could lead you into making a fatal mistake – for me."

Victoria sighed. "I'll keep the ring. I'll come to you when I believe I know who you are. I don't want to end our engagement."

Victoria got a teasing look on her face. "I've had suspicions for quite some time. I can wait a little longer. But I have your promise? That if I guess your identity, you will tell me the truth?"

"Si. I will not deny it. But there is one thing I ask." Zorro looked down.

"What's that?" A look of concern crossed Victoria's face.

"If you discover who I am, and you know you can never love me for who I really am, then don't tell me, and don't come to me."

"But…"

Zorro cut her off as he drew her in with a final kiss, then vaulted up to the window and jumped out into the night.

Victoria stood in her kitchen for quite some time, thinking, before taking the candle and going upstairs to her bedroom. _Yes, I think I know who you are, my masked man. I know you are afraid I will reject you. But I've been drawn to you ever since we were children, and when you came home…you took my breath away…I'm surprised I didn't put all the pieces together before…but you're very good at hiding yourself, mi querido…_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Guessing Game

CHAPTER TWO – Guessing Game

Dr. Jackson Barton could hardly wait to get to Los Angeles. It was a new start for him…new people, new place. Misunderstandings with the hospital administrator in Boston were a thing of the past.

He was careful not to breathe in the dusty, desert air too deeply. He took out a handkerchief to create a filter when the dust kicked up too much. It would be another three days to Los Angeles, but his anticipation for freedom and a new life made him smile. Dr. Barton loved the practice of medicine. He had devoted his life to it. While traveling in England, France, and Spain two years ago, he eagerly watched as the physicians held important and responsible positions in the community. They were well respected.

_Yes_, Jackson thought, _this will be_ _a new start. This time, it has to work out. This time, they will appreciate what I do for them, and they will thank me. This time there should be no trouble. I'll be the only doctor. I'll answer to no one._

Z

Diego and Dr. Hernandez met in the doctor's pueblo office, just off the plaza. "Diego, I'm giving you your medical file to review. I think you're going to want to make some corrections to it."

Diego looked puzzled. "Why would I do that? I'm sure you've kept accurate records. You've been doctor here since I was a little boy – at least thirty years."

"Si, and I've enjoyed every minute of my time here. I wanted a small-town practice after Monterey." Hernandez held out the file.

Reluctantly, Diego took it. "But Doctor, why should I revise my file?"

Hernandez gave him a knowing look that pierced Diego as sharply as if he'd been run through with a sword. "Because Diego – the new doctor may find evidence of unexplained and untreated injuries if he examines you. I thought maybe you'd like to do something about that…"

"Oh…I see." Diego's expression looked like the cat that ate the canary. He gulped, then was silent a moment. It was an awkward silence, and neither man knew exactly how to break it. Finally, Dr. Hernandez whispered, "It's all right Diego. I've known for a long time. This most recent untreated escapade was confirmation for me. I was in the plaza when Tornado was rescued."

Diego's eyes widened, but he looked away. "I – I – don't know what to say."

"Diego, I wanted to see you today, because we don't know the new doctor; we don't know if he can be trusted. All physicians take the Oath of Hippocrates, which binds us to 'keep secret' things we learn in the performance of our duties, but a little knowledge in the wrong hands, could do you great damage – even take your life. If Dr. Barton was to suspect you, or get greedy for the reward…"

Diego swallowed. "This is more serious than I thought." He put a hand on Hernandez's shoulder. "Thank you, Doctor, I will examine the file and bring it back to you with my notes tomorrow morning."

"Please, make your revisions quickly. Doctor Barton is due anytime within the next week or so. I want to have everything ready for him. There will be a two-week period of transition between the two of us, but basically, once he's here – I'm on my way out – except for social occasions, of course. I'm not leaving the area; I'm just retiring from active practice."

"Doctor Hernandez, you have truly been a blessing to this pueblo. I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for saving my father and Victoria's lives when they were shot – and for helping me – when I fell into Cayon Perdido."

"Now see – there's an example. That concussion of yours was way too severe to have occurred falling off an old mare – but I'm going to leave that entry the way it is – because no one will be the wiser. Let's hope that neither you nor Zorro is going to need medical attention for a while after Dr. Barton comes."

"Amen to that, Doctor. Zorro still rides to catch outlaws – but we've been lucky so far…and bounty hunters have been un-lucky so far…" Diego shook the kindly doctor's hand, and left with his file under his arm.

Z

Diego took the file over to the newspaper office and put it in his desk drawer. He headed for the tavern. He knew Victoria would probably be watching him like a hawk, after their conversation. _But she'll probably be watching all the men who even remotely resemble Zorro as well_, he thought, trying to see just which one of us Zorro is. He chuckled to himself. _This will be interesting, he thought. Will she guess _me_ – or someone else_? He wasn't exactly sure how he thought about that.

One part of him wanted her to guess his identity, so he wouldn't have to tell her and risk her rage and rejection. The other part was afraid she wouldn't guess him, because he stood no chance with her.

He set aside his thoughts as walked into the tavern for lunch.

Z

Victoria watched as Diego entered. _Si, he could be Zorro,_ she thought. _I've thought this for quite some time, but every time I think it – he does something so opposite…hmmmm…maybe he does that on purpose. He bears watching – but I don't want to let on that I'm watching him too closely. I'll treat him as I've always have – for now_.

"Hola, Don Diego. What can I get you? Is anyone joining you?" Victoria asked him as she watched him walk to his favorite table by the large, thick pillar. It seemed he glided as he walked. _He's very graceful, even in his walk. I don't think I ever noticed that before. And yet, I know that Zorro is also graceful – in all his movements. But I've seen Diego be so clumsy sometimes. Maybe it's an act_, she thought. _I've heard in order to look clumsy when you're really not; you have to be really graceful._ When she saw his eyes turning her direction after he sat down, she looked away. She didn't want him to catch her watching him.

Diego raised his hand to get Victoria's attention. "Hola, Victoria. I think I'd like some chicken enchiladas – that is – if you have any today." Diego smiled. _Yeah, she's watching me_, he thought. _I'll watch her, too_. "And no – I'm alone." He looked around. Most of the lunch crowd had already left and the tavern was nearly empty.

"Would _you_ like to join me, Victoria? I could use the company." _And, give you another reason to watch me_, he thought. _And me another reason to look at your beauty._

"Gracias, Don Diego. I'll be happy to join you when the orders are ready. After all, a working girl's got to eat, doesn't she?" Victoria couldn't be more pleased. _I just need to keep watching – to make sure I'm not wrong._

Z

Temporary alcade Jaime Mendoza sat at 'his' desk, doing paperwork. He hated this part of the job. He always had. He liked supervising the garrison, but he especially liked meal times, and interacting with the citizens of the pueblo. If public relations had been invented, Mendoza would be a natural. Alcalde De Soto was recalled to Spain to account for the deaths of Emissary Risendo and his assistant, Lieutenant Julian Hidalgo. Even though De Soto had written detailed reports to Monterey, including statements from the de la Vegas, the governor thought it best that the King hear in person De Soto's reports.

Mendoza was made Acting Alcalde until a new appointment from Spain would arrive – or De Soto was sent back. The likelihood of that was remote, however. Mendoza had been acting alcalde before – and although he liked the 'importance' of it – he really _didn't_ like most of the job.

_I think I will ask Don Alejandro to help me again_, he thought. _He also was a temporary alcalde. Between the two of us, Pueblo de Los Angeles ought to be able to run smoothly until a new alcalde arrives_. Even though he sometimes liked to 'pretend' the alcalde's desk was 'his' desk, he wasn't sure it ever would really _be_ 'his' desk.

"Ay Chihuahua!" he exclaimed out loud, as he felt a sharp pain in his lower right side. _It must be indigestion_, he thought. He hardly ever got indigestion. But it was never like this. It subsided after a couple of seconds, and he forgot about it.

Z

Victoria brought her and Diego's lunches to the table. Then she brought a pitcher of juice and she poured them both glasses. She usually waited until the tavern had mostly cleared out before she ate her meal. She enjoyed her conversations with Diego. Since his brother's death, it seemed he had opened up more to her, and what she heard, she liked. That's why her suspicions about who he really was grew almost daily.

"Diego, what do you think will happen now that Alcalde De Soto is gone?" She asked between mouthfuls.

Diego was just finishing chewing his mouthful, so he motioned to his mouth, and made an "um-um" sound – to let her know he'd speak in a moment. It gave him a chance to think of an answer.

He took a drink of juice after swallowing his mouthful, and cleared his throat. "What do _I_ think will happen now – that De Soto's gone?" He was silent a moment. She could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Honestly, I don't know, Victoria. I'm hopeful. I'm very hopeful that Spain will send us an alcalde who _isn't_ a tyrant. They may even promote Sergeant Mendoza."

"Then Zorro could keep his promise to me," she said, watching him carefully for any kind of response. She didn't see one, but then she was beginning to believe Diego was very good at hiding himself.

They had grown closer since all that business with the Emissary. She knew by the way he spoke, how he looked when he shared his heart…how he felt about losing a brother…the shock of having a twin brother, his arm injury, how long it took to heal, how frustrating that was, how Alcalde De Soto had saved his life – how he felt about all these things – and more.

Victoria thought, _it took some time to get Diego to share his feelings – but it drew us closer together…as friends only…for now. It's almost as if we're on the verge of becoming more than friends, but haven't quite crossed over the bridge yet. Maybe it's because it's hard for me to merge the two men as one in my mind. My heart has belonged to Zorro for so long… I've always had feelings for Diego… and I am fairly certain he is my masked man. What do I do about it?_

"Yes, I suppose he could. But isn't it also possible that Zorro's fight for justice may never be over – at least not for a long while?" Diego asked. "What do you think, Victoria? What have the two of you decided about that? Have you talked about it?" He smiled to himself, knowing the answer.

Victoria weighed her answer in her mind before she said it. "He is still worried about the price on his head," she said. "But…"

"But what?" Diego was intrigued. He couldn't wait to hear what she had to say.

"But – we're still going to try to find a way to be together."

"Really? And how will you do that?" Diego feigned surprise. Victoria wasn't sure if the expression was real or not. She still hadn't learned to 'see through' Diego that much yet.

"Well…he said he could 'court' me – as himself – his 'real' self."

"_Really_!" Diego parroted himself. "I didn't know you were _open_ to courtship. If I _thought_…"

"Thought what, Diego?" She saw the look of hope register a moment across his face.

Diego cleared his throat nervously. "Well, um, um…" He coughed nervously. "If I thought you were _open_ to courtship – to anyone else other than Zorro…"

Victoria laughed. "Diego, are you saying _you_ would court me? I didn't know you cared."

Diego's courage wavered with her laughter. He dropped his eyes and looked down. Victoria caught that look of hurt just before he lowered his eyes.

Victoria stopped laughing, but still smiled. It was a smile of caring. "Oh Diego, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It surprised me, that's all. You've never given me any indication you were interested."

Diego's courage returned. "_You_ – never gave indication you'd _accept_ any courtship – other than – _Zorro_! – with only a couple of exceptions!"

"_Are_ you interested in courting me, Diego?" Victoria asked softly.

Diego looked her in the eye. His expression was sincere. "If I thought I had _any_ chance with you…"

Victoria looked away a moment, then turned her eyes back to him. "You do. We've become closer in the last several months. I know we've been just friends, but I so appreciate you sharing your feelings about your brother and what happened that day. And Diego, you've always – had a chance."

"Really? Even with _Zorro_ in the picture – _I've_ had a chance. I don't think so. You've barely noticed me, Victoria. You barely gave me any attention at all…except more recently." Diego looked at her incredulously.

"That's because you've never given _me_ any attention of that sort, either. You played the gracious host with Amanda Herrera, and I know that…" Victoria's blood was beginning to boil with the memory.

"Wait just a minute, Victoria. If you think about that last statement, you'll realize how outrageous your implications are." Diego could see that Victoria's jealousy was beginning to get out of hand.

"Outrageous! Outrageous! Oooohhhhh!" she growled in frustration, and practically slammed her hand on the table, but as she didn't want to attract attention from the remaining few customers, she held her temper as best she could.

"Victoria, Senorita Herrera's stay in our hacienda was perfectly innocent. She held open court every evening outside in the garden. She had _many_ suitors…oh! You're jealous! You _were_ jealous, _weren't_ you? No wonder you were angry with me! You thought…it's _outrageous_!" Diego chuckled.

Victoria looked around. The tavern was completely empty. She had dismissed her helpers just before Diego came in. Everyone had paid for their meals already and table-by-table, the customers drifted out the door. But the door was still open.

"_Excuse_ me a moment, Diego." Victoria tried to get her emotions under control. "Please don't leave. But I do need to lock the doors for siesta. I – I think it's time we had open and honest communication between us." Victoria smiled a small smile – but the seriousness of her tone of voice belied the smile.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Permission to Court

CHAPTER THREE – Permission to Court

Jackson Barton was weary of stage coach rides, but he knew it would get him to Los Angeles faster than by ship. Today they would make San Diego, tomorrow, San Juan Capistrano, and in two days…Los Angeles. He could hardly wait…to start his new life.

_Everything will be different here… they will accept me for who I am, and what I know. I have worked too hard for too long to have it all fall apart now. I will be the only doctor in this pueblo…they'll have to come to me…there won't be anyone else._

_Oh, that's right. Doctor Hernandez said in his last letter he had a part-time assistant, a young caballero, who he said knew as much about medicine as he did. We'll see about that. Amateurs! Ha!_

Jackson had ample opportunity to think about his life so far and how he wanted to live it in Alta California as he took stage after stage after stage, all the way from St. Louis, through Mexican territory. The trip seemed endless, and boring. Once he was in Mexican territory, only the towns along the way had much vegetation or crops surrounding them – with much desert or empty land in between.

Jackson was raised in an orphanage. He was a foundling, left on the doorstep as a baby. He was named Jackson after the orphanage's doctor who treated him as a sick baby, and Barton, the name of the orphanage. The doctor was kind and gentle with Jackson. He was the only father figure Jackson had, and the only person who seemed to really care about Jackson, except for his friend George Roberts, who was two years younger. They shared a bunk in the boy's dormitory. Jackson slept on top, George on the bottom.

One day, Jackson came back from chores in the stable, and found George on the floor by his bunk. Jackson remembered it like it had just happened the other day, instead of nearly fifteen years ago.

"_George! Are you all right? Who did this to you?" Jackson bent over his friend George, who was writhing in pain on the floor of their room. He had obviously been severely beaten, with cuts and bruises. His mouth leaked blood, as well as cuts on his temple, and bruises on his cheeks and chin._

_Panting, trying to catch his breath, eight-year old George mumbled something ten-year-old Jackson couldn't understand._

"_It was the Johnson gang, wasn't it? When I get my hands on them…they'll pay for this!" Jackson's temper was already at the boiling point._

"_No, Jack-thon, dthon't! Ith's all right. Justh get me thew thuh infuh-mawy. I – I think – my ahm ith bwoken." George's speech was slurred from loose teeth and bloody lips._

_Jackson carefully helped George to his feet. George held his injured left arm in his right. Jackson put his arm around George's waist for support and for comfort._

_In the infirmary, Dr. Jackson, as gently as he could, set and splinted George's arm. Jackson watched with great interest, asking questions along the whole process._

_There were many trips to the infirmary for George and Jackson. Sometimes George was the patient, sometimes, Jackson was._

Dr. Henry Jackson, for whom Jackson was named, took the boy under his wing and taught him extra things about the sciences. Jackson was an apt pupil who learned quickly. Medicine intrigued Jackson and he immensely enjoyed the work. Dr. Jackson helped young Jackson get into Harvard Medical College after he returned from a study of medicine in England and Spain.

Jackson was tall, about six-foot three. He was built muscular, strong, and stocky, but not overweight. He was small as a child, but when he started maturing, his frame filled out, and _he_ could have become the orphanage bully, and he was in a way, but he chose a different path to get revenge on those who had bullied him. And his revenge was sweet – until the bullies left at age eighteen.

Z

Once the tavern doors were locked up, Victoria came back to the table and sat down. "Diego, I want to respond to what you said earlier. And – I want to apologize for losing my temper." She paused a moment to catch her breath, and to gather her courage. She took a sip of water from the glass she had brought with her from the counter. She placed one in front of Diego as well.

"First of all, I was very interested in you when you arrived home from Spain. When you walked through my tavern doors that day the lancer insulted me; and you nearly got into a duel with the alcalde; I was _very impressed_ with you. And by the look of you when you kissed my hand that day, I could have sworn you were interested in _me_, too." Victoria watched him for reaction or response. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but knew he was listening, until she noticed his mind went somewhere.

Diego remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

_Diego and Alejandro entered the tavern. Diego's eyes needed to adjust from the bright light outside to the dimmer light inside. As they did, his eyes centered upon a vision of the utmost loveliness. Who's this? Diego thought. She seems familiar._

_Alejandro said, "Diego, you remember Senorita Escalante?"_

_Did he ever! He had just asked his father about her when he arrived home. He'd known her as a child. He'd played with her brothers Francisco and Ramon. But this beautiful vision of loveliness couldn't be that gangly, under-foot teenager of nearly four years ago! She'd grown up, and her beauty now radiated from her in ways that sent his senses tingling, and his eyes popping._

_He did the only thing a well-bred caballero could do. He took her hand and kissed the back of it – but he never took his eyes off her. He gauged her reaction the same as his._

_Diego finally found his voice. "Indeed. But you've changed…for the better, that is." He tried to emphasize the word 'better' so he wouldn't sound so ridiculous._

Victoria continued. "Diego? Diego! _Diego de la Vega_! Are you _listening_? Where did you go in your thoughts just now?"

Diego smiled. "Oh – I was just remembering…what you were talking about."

Victoria paused a moment, and remembered too, then she went on. "But you changed overnight. I don't know what happened, but after your father and I were released from jail by Zorro, you seemed different, uninterested, and uninvolved. You didn't do anything to gain my affections or my attention. You – you seemed to bury yourself in your books! You didn't…ask permission to court me. I thought you weren't interested."

"How could I compete with a hero who was quickly becoming a legend? I agree – I did seem to change. But – go on." Diego inwardly braced himself for what he thought might be coming. He was surprised.

"Well Diego, you've never been unattractive to me, and I have relied on your friendship. But until a couple of months ago…" Victoria leaned forward over the table.

"Until a couple of months ago…what?" Diego leaned backward a bit.

"When your – brother died…you started opening up to me. You hardly ever talked about your feelings or thoughts – or – _anything_ personal before. I've talked to you about my feelings many times. You've always been there for me." Victoria looked intently at him, trying to gauge him, looking for anything, any response that would show his inner self – the one she knew was there, but only rarely saw.

Diego sat a moment, thinking. His eyes down. He said nothing. Victoria continued her stare, then finally spoke again.

"Diego, what _is_ it you _want_ from our relationship? Do you want to be just friends, as we have been – or do you want more? Isn't there something you _must_ _have_?" Victoria knew she was getting bolder in her questions. She didn't care – she still repeated the question from the night at the windmill.

Diego felt heat coming up his neck. He ran a hand through his hair, but couldn't look at Victoria for a moment. All his emotions seemed to be running together in his mind. He remembered the question from the windmill – how he had wanted to answer – but couldn't – not then. But a lot had happened in almost two years. Slowly lifting his eyes towards her, looking through his eyelashes, he said quietly, "Yes, Victoria, there _is_ something I want…I – want – I want – to – to court you…if you'll permit me." His eyes blazed with all the love and passion he felt. He couldn't hold it back. Not anymore. Not with her.

_Ah-h-h-h-h-h! There's the look I've been after_, thought Victoria. _He finally said it! He will continue to bear watching just to be sure, but there it is! I believe I have my Fox at last!_

Victoria drew in a breath of recognition, then let it out. He heard it. He looked at her. She looked at him. It was almost a repeat of the windmill, only this time was different. The bold intent of Diego de la Vega was out in the open – at last. Fear came to his eyes. _Here it comes_, he thought. _She'll laugh at me, I just know it_.

Victoria reached out her hand to Diego. He gingerly took her hand in both of his, one beneath, one above. He moved the hand on top, and brought her hand up to his lips. His eyes were on her lovely face, looking for any sign of rejection.

She smiled warmly, but this smile matched the true affection in her eyes. "Of _course_, Diego, you _have_ permission to court me."

Diego let out the long breath he had been holding without realizing it. He beamed. "Really, Victoria? _Really_?"

All the words in his heart came pouring out. "You don't know how happy you've made me. I – I – I've wanted to court you ever since I came home from Spain. But when Zorro appeared, and you were so taken with him, I was afraid to ask – knowing I could never compete with the legendary hero. I'm just an ordinary man, with feelings, fears, and everything else human…I get hurt, I get angry, I make mistakes. I'm human…not a legend."

Victoria stifled a giggle, and increased her smile, knowing he'd come about as close as he could without telling her who he really was. "Diego, you are _not_ ordinary. You are intelligent, educated, and well-bred. What you may lack in bravado, you make up for with caring and concern. Although in the last six months, you've done several very brave things. And you speak out in the _Los Angeles Guardian_."

Rising from the bench, Diego said, "Gracias, Victoria. You are too kind. Now, I think I must go. Father's expecting me home after siesta to help with the ranch." Diego smiled a very large smile, then left.

Victoria watched him go. _Uh-huh. That's my Fox. I really think so, but I'm going to wait before I confront him_. _Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, I want to be sure, _she thought. _He's kept the secret for years – so can I. There will be a 'right' time – and I'll wait for it._

Z

Diego went back to the newspaper office, picked up his medical file, then rode home with a light heart. _Finally – I get to be who I really am with someone_, he thought. _And it's with the woman I love! I can hardly believe it! She's going to let me court her! Maybe the Fox can stay anonymous after all._

He didn't realize it could just possibly be the opposite – that now his secret was in more danger than ever.

Z

After supper, Alejandro and Felipe played chess in the Library, while Diego sat on the couch across the room, looking over his medical file. Adoption proceedings for Felipe were already underway. After a talk between the three of them the day after Gilberto's death, it was decided that Alejandro would adopt Felipe.

Alejandro looked up from the game, and rubbed his hands together. "Ha! I did it! I finally beat Felipe in a game of chess!"

Felipe smiled and signed something. Diego interpreted, but chuckled as he did so. "Father, he says that one of these days, he's going to 'HA!' back at you, when he comes up with yet another unique strategy for winning." Alejandro laughed and reset the chess board on his side.

"Felipe, set up your side. Let's play one more – I want to see if I can win two in a row!" Alejandro noticed the file in Diego's hands. He thought Diego had been reading a book.

"Diego, what's that you're reading?"

"This? It's my medical file that Doctor Hernandez has kept on me since I was a boy." He chuckled in amazement as he read something. "You know, Father, I'd forgotten I fell out of Don Hernando's orange tree when I was eight. Dr. Hernandez said I needed five stitches. I don't remember that very well. Where was the cut, and why don't I have a scar?"

Alejandro laughed as he put the last chess piece in place – ready to start another game. "That's because the cut was just above your hairline. You lost a bit of hair when the cut healed, and you had a bald spot for a few months, but the hair grew back and no one was the wiser. In ten years, if you have a white streak in your hair – that would be the cause."

"That explains it," said Diego as he continued to read.

Alejandro looked puzzled. "Diego, why are you reading your medical file? Isn't that supposed to be confidential?"

Diego looked up, and closed the file, keeping his finger in the place in the stack of papers. "Doctor Hernandez asked me to take a look at it to see if any corrections needed to be made – since I've been his assistant – I – guess he – trusts me enough to review my own file." Diego felt uncomfortable, trying to keep his voice tone normal, and not convey his nervousness. He still hadn't told his father about Zorro yet, and if all went well – he wouldn't have to for a while yet.

_I wonder what this new doctor will be like_, thought Diego. _Doctor Hernandez seems to think we'll get along famously – I hope so. And yet – he thinks I should make sure this file is in order. He's right – until we get to know our new doctor, it's best not to trust him_.

_Why do I get a bad feeling about this man_, Diego thought. _I haven't even met him_.

Alejandro raised his eyebrow. "Humpf! He didn't ask me to review mine! You must have special privileges! Felipe, your move."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Diego's Medical File

A/N: Made up a simple system of medical codes I thought Hernandez would use, yet I wanted them obscure enough that a stranger couldn't quite figure them out if they happened to read it.

CHAPTER FOUR – Diego's Medical File

After Alejandro and Felipe went to bed, Diego took out several pages from the file, marked with a special code – a black dot on the lower left corner. This was the "Zorro" code – known only to Dr. Hernandez and Diego. Dr. Hernandez had flagged these pages for Diego's special attention.

The first page Diego looked at read:

_August 21__st__ – Patient: Diego de la Vega, age 30_

_Patient was bedridden. Code: SC-4 Circumstances: Fall from horse. Patient related he was in and out of consciousness for many hours. Wounds to skull and neck not deep – no bandaging. Blow to head quite severe. Caused major faintness, disorientation, and pain._

_Treatment: Cleaned surface wounds to back of head and neck. Left powders for pain as needed._

_Advice: Advised patient complete bed rest three to seven days, then carefully get up and around, taking it easy. Advised patient he was very lucky, that the fall could have killed him. Advised (privately) there was danger of subdural hematoma, and that would kill him as there is no known treatment at this time._

_Prognosis: Excellent – if he behaves himself and follows our advice._

_Thoughts: Diego de la Vega is hardly a model patient. Ever since childhood, he has been an adventurer. His story about falling from a mare lacks credibility, but he related no other story. Injuries seem to indicate a more serious fall than from a distance of six feet._

_September 1__st__ – Follow-Up: Complete recovery. Patient checked for dizziness, weakness and coherency. Patient reported occasional headaches. Patient reported he disobeyed bed rest only once – for one day, but returned when faintness and headaches continued_. _Said he "had things he had to do."_

Diego looked at the next page, and wondered why the dates were so far apart, then remembered. _Oh that's right. I've had injuries and illnesses I didn't or couldn't get treatment for – because they were Zorro injuries…poison by Palomarez, snake bite, tainted water in the wilderness, sword stab in the leg by De Soto… _He smiled as he thought of Hiroshi. _I wish I could have known him better. I could have learned so much from him, such as how he relieved my pain that day_…_that was quite a technique_. _And Madame's French physician treated me well…_

The next page read:

_March 20__th__ – Patient: Diego de la Vega, age 33_

_Called to tavern to treat broken leg – BL-2. Patient distracted loco bull threatening marketplace before leg was broken._

_Treatment: Set leg, bandaged with splints. Prescribed pain powders to make into potion when needed. Patient became my 'unofficial' assistant a year ago – he has several 'concoctions' he has made himself for pain and fever._

_Advice: Told patient splints stay on for six weeks at least, but after four, he may begin to put a little weight on the leg to check it. Patient usually heals quickly. Told patient six to eight weeks was normal recovery time. He seemed quite unhappy about that. Told him to make crutches, then use cane as needed once splints came off._

_Prognosis: Excellent – again, if he can be relied upon to follow advice._

_Thoughts: Very heroic act, but he suffered the consequences for it. He single-handedly saved vendors and others from injury and destruction that day. A little out of character for him, as an adult, but a very brave thing for him to do._

_May 3__rd__ – Six-week checkup, splints removed, use cane as needed_._ Bone healing well._

_May 17__th__ – Follow-up – Result – bone knitted. Patient has been working for complete mobility and is very near it_.

Behind those pages, Diego read a page of notes Dr. Hernandez had made.

_September1st – Patient: Diego de la Vega, age 34_

_Private office visit for previously untreated injury: S-2 to right upper arm. Patient's servant previously stitched wound which re-opened. Patient treated for infection in the wound itself. Asked me to keep treatment confidential (MB-2-I). Patient is mobile, with low-grade fever, but only the arm itself is debilitated._

_Treatment: examined wound. Signs of infection present from various re-openings. Removed previous stitching and thoroughly cleaned wound with alcohol. Treated with poultice, re-stitched and re-bandaged. Gave patient powders for pain, fever, and materials to make extra poultices if needed._

_Advice: Strongly advised patient against self-treatment for serious injuries. Admonished patient against over-using – additional re-openings could cause serious consequences and protracted healing time – possible permanent injury could result._

_Prognosis: Excellent – if he can keep from re-opening the wound._

_Thoughts: will keep confidence of patient._

There was no entry for the result.

Diego let out a breath. He was going to have to revise this last entry and the concussion entry as well. Dr. Hernandez's medical codes would be too easy for a new doctor to figure out.

SC-4 was 'severe concussion' – grade 4, meaning very serious.

BL-2, was 'broken leg-grade 2,' meaning it was more than hairline, but not a compound fracture.

S-2 was the 'official' version of his arm… 'stab' – grade 2, one step above a minor scratch.

But the MB-2-I in parentheses _had_ to go… 'musket ball – grade 2' (ball removed, no major tissue or bone damage, but more than a 'flesh' wound. The 'I' was 'infection.') He was going to _have_ to remove that. He would keep this page himself, if necessary.

The concussion entry statement "_His story about falling from a mare lacks credibility…" _would have to be removed, plus the statement about being an adventurer, unless it was modified to reflect stability as an adult.

Diego remembered that he hadn't officially seen Dr. Hernandez after his arm healed. They had only talked about it in passing. It must have been then that the doctor had forgotten to complete his file entry. That sent Diego to remembering the visit itself…

Diego didn't want to visit Dr. Hernandez at all, but Alejandro had insisted on it after all was said and done that day…the day his brother died. He'd been able to hide the wound for several days previously, but after Gilberto deliberately and maliciously re-injured it, he couldn't hide it anymore. It was already showing signs of infection before it was re-opened. Both he and Felipe noticed how bad it was when changing his bandage after a workout and before going to Diablo Canyon – but what could he do?

He was fortunate the infection was localized to the arm – and did not cause overall serious illness. So – Diego went to Dr. Hernandez's office a couple days after his brother's death. One look and the kindly doctor's eyes popped out. Diego remembered it well.

"_What's this, Diego?"_

_Diego looked down. "Doctor, I have to ask you to please keep this quiet. It's vitally important."_

"_Diego, how were you shot?"_

_Diego looked very uncomfortable, but was very serious. "I can't tell you."_

"_All right, Diego, but I think I know."_

_Diego's eyes opened wide and he gulped. "I beg your pardon?" He gulped again, his panic rising._

"_Diego, I know a musket wound when I see it. You can't fool me."_

"_Doctor…I don't know what you're talking about! The Emissary stabbed me while we were dueling…" Diego tried to keep the alarm out of his expression and his voice, but didn't succeed very well._

_Dr. Hernandez leveled a steady, intense gaze at him, then sighed. "Deny it if you wish – but know that your secret is safe with me. No one will ever know. Only I know my special medical codes. I'll categorize the injury code as a 'stab' but I must make notation of how the wound actually happened. No one will know. We physicians take the Oath of Hippocrates which states, 'A__ll that may come to my knowledge in the exercise of my profession or in daily commerce with men, which ought not to be spread abroad, I will keep secret and will never reveal.' I won't tell."_

_Diego sighed. "I know Doctor, but knowing what you think you know can be very dangerous – for you."_

_Dr. Hernandez shook his head in surrender. "All right, I won't force you to tell me, but what I do in my medical file, no one will know, except me. Now, let's finish treating this arm of yours…" Dr. Hernandez went to work._

Z

The closer he got to Los Angeles, the more excited Dr. Jackson Barton became. _Finally_, he thought, _a practice of my own, my own patients, my own place, my own way of doing things_. He was full of anticipation as the coach pulled into San Juan Capistrano. _Tomorrow, I'll be in Los Angeles, thought Jackson. Tomorrow, my new life begins._

Z

The next day, Diego entered the tavern for a late breakfast. Victoria watched him closely. She was sure, especially now that she had agreed to court him, that Diego was her masked love. But that little gnawing uncertainty kept her from confronting him – at least for a while. _But it is a step in the right direction to allow Diego to court me – especially if he is Zorro_, she thought.

"Buenos Dias, Senorita Victoria. You are very lovely today," Diego said as he took her hand to kiss it. He knew that would cause people to talk, that's just what he wanted – now that she'd given him permission to court her. And court her, he would.

"Buenos Dias, Don Diego. Gracias – for the compliment. What would you like for breakfast this morning? Is Felipe with you?" Victoria smiled a large, warm smile.

"Huevos rancheros with cheese today, if you have them." He smiled back. "And – Felipe's around here somewhere. He'll probably come in pretty soon."

"For _you_, Don Diego, we will _make_ them. I'll be back in a short while." As Victoria started towards the kitchen, she turned and gave him one more smile as she went through the curtains.

Other customers in the tavern looked at each other and started talking in hushed whispers. "What was that all about? Is de la Vega 'courting' the senorita? But she's Zorro's woman – everyone knows that!" And the gossip continued.

As Victoria was parting the curtains on the way back, she saw Felipe run into the tavern, getting Diego's attention. He signed in broad strokes. Victoria didn't catch all of it, but she happened to see the "come" sign and the little three-swish sign that neither Diego nor Felipe knew she saw. She'd used that sign herself before, when talking to Diego after she sprained her ankle.

All of a sudden, the last pieces of the puzzle came together in Victoria's mind. _Yes, Diego, you are my Fox. You did test me. And that's when you did it. You tested me as Diego. And when you come back today, we might just have a little talk about that!_ The anticipation of that conversation had Victoria distracted, and she barely noticed that a customer was trying to get her attention.

Z

Dr. Hernandez watched each day's coach arrival from San Juan Capistrano. He wasn't sure exactly when the new doctor would be on it – so he was in town everyday around the time the coach was due. He would casually walk by and notice who got off. He'd done this the past couple days, with no results.

Diego dropped off his medical file that morning with just a few notes of change. _Yes, I can see why you'd need to change those notes_, the doctor thought. He quickly made the changes and placed the file in the box with his other patient files, just before he walked out to meet the day's coach.

He watched as Felipe and Diego tried to look as though they weren't in a hurry, but he could tell by the intense expressions that Zorro was being called for. He wondered what it was about – probably banditos. The alcalde had already left – there were no more traps set for Zorro – unless it was bounty hunters – and there were no more strange taxes.

Z

Sergeant Mendoza headed over to the tavern for lunch. He'd started the day by overseeing musket drills with the men, then more paperwork. As he walked towards the tavern, he doubled over a moment. The sharp pain in his lower right side had come back momentarily, but like before, it only lasted a few seconds, then it was gone.

_Madre de Dios, what did I eat that would cause this pain, _he thought. _I pretty much eat and drink the same things nearly every day_. He'd been feeling a little tired lately, but figured it was because his workload had increased dramatically.

_I need to ask Don Alejandro to help me_, he thought. _Maybe he'll come into the tavern today, or I'll see Diego or Felipe and have them ask Don Alejandro for me_.

As he walked, he saw Felipe and Diego halfway to the pueblo sign and sighed._ I missed them. Well, maybe they'll come back later or maybe I can go to the hacienda after siesta_, Mendoza thought.

Z

Dr. Hernandez was watching for the coach when he saw Sergeant Mendoza double over in pain and grab his right side. _Uh-oh_, the kindly doctor thought. _That looks like appendicitis beginning. I'll have to have a talk with the good sergeant. This is very serious_.

He called out. "Sergeant Mendoza! May I speak to you a moment?"

Mendoza turned his eyes from the pueblo sign looking the opposite direction, upon hearing Dr. Hernandez's voice.

"Oh si, Dr. Hernandez. I was just going to the tavern. Would you care to join me for some lemonade?"

"Why certainly, Sergeant…as long as I can keep an eye out for the arrival of the Capistrano coach."

"Oh, so the new doctor – he is coming today, perhaps?" Mendoza smiled.

"Very possibly, Sergeant. But I'd like to talk to you about something. Let's go inside, shall we?" Dr. Hernandez gestured inside the tavern.

"Gracias, Dr. Hernandez." Mendoza walked inside with Hernandez behind him. They sat at a table near the counter. Victoria spotted them and came over.

"Buenos Dias, Sergeant, Doctor. What can I get you today?"

Dr. Hernandez responded. "Just some lemonade for the good sergeant and myself, if you please. I'll be paying for it."

Mendoza sighed with relief. "Oh, mil gracias, Doctor. I so appreciate it. So – you wanted to speak to me, Doctor?" asked Mendoza as Victoria brought the lemonade over, then she went on to other customers.

Z

In the cave, Zorro mounted Tornado. "You said you heard that the banditos were planning to rob the coach from San Juan Capistrano?"

Felipe nodded. He signed, _one of the advance men said there was a rich Americano who had boarded the coach at San Diego the day before_.

"Rich Americano? I wonder if that's the new doctor. I'd better get out there and see if I can stop this. I should be back later this afternoon – if all goes well."

Felipe nodded. Zorro rode out.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 The Doctor Meets Zorro

A/N: Chapter Five – surgery to remove the appendix wasn't developed until around the 1880s. Many people died from burst appendixes, just like they would now, if the infection isn't treated. In my research, appendicitis was a death sentence in the early 1800s, but not wanting our good sergeant to die… And thanks to those who are faithful reviewers – we don't beg – but we sure appreciate!

CHAPTER FIVE – The Doctor Meets Zorro

Dr. Jackson Barton was looking out the window, counting the miles as the coach neared Los Angeles, when he saw a group of four men riding hard and fast trying to catch up to the coach.

"Banditos!" He said aloud, without realizing it. Amazingly, none of the coaches he'd been on so far had fallen victim to robbery attempts. Now that he was so near his new home, banditos were catching up to the coach.

One of the bandits climbed aboard the back of the coach, crawled over the roof, balancing with the help of the luggage fastened up top. Another bandit drew next to the horses, and pulled the horses' reins. The coach driver was thrown to the ground by the roof bandit. The second bandit, the one who had pulled the horses' reins, was able to jump between the front set of horses and pull their reins back hard enough to get the coach to stop.

The first bandit, who had thrown the driver off, put on the coach brake and jumped down, drawing a pistol. The third and fourth bandits pulled their horses up to the rear of the coach.

"All right, Gringo, get out of the coach with your hands up!" yelled the first bandit. The second bandit came along side with a drawn pistol. The four banditos were so engrossed in what they were doing, they failed to notice a fifth bandito, all dressed in black, had joined them from the rear.

"Is that anyway to greet a visitor to California? Drop your weapons," yelled a bold, strong voice.

Dr. Barton peered out the window. He had yet to even open the door.

"_Zorro_! Get him! There's a reward on his head!" Chaos broke out. Zorro's whip cracked twice in succession and caused the banditos with the pistols to hastily drop their guns. They yelped and grabbed their hands. The other two banditos drew their swords.

Zorro jumped from Tornado, drawing his sword with him. The first two banditos drew their knives. Zorro parried the third and fourth bandits' swords, then effectively disarmed them both with a sweeping redoublement, following it up with a heavy fist in the fourth bandit's jaw, and the other's belly with the sword's hilt. The fourth bandito was knocked out, falling against and on top of – the third bandit who had his wind knocked out and he rolled on the ground grasping his middle.

The first two bandits began closing in on Zorro, knives flashing in the sunlight. Zorro kicked the first bandit in the hand, knocking the knife out, and whistled for Tornado to kick the knife out of the second bandit's hand. Zorro was able to deliver a knockout blow to the first bandit, and Tornado was able to corner the second bandit between himself and the coach horses.

The whole battle was over in just a couple of minutes. Zorro checked on the coach driver. He was already beginning to pick himself up off the ground after having the wind knocked out of him.

"Senor Americano, I think it's safe for you to come out now," said Zorro to the passenger.

Dr. Barton had watched this extraordinary battle take place. It unnerved him a little bit, but he was very impressed. He'd never seen anything quite like it!

"Senor, I am greatly in your debt," said Dr. Barton.

"De nada, Senor. Permit me to introduce myself. I – am Zorro – at your service." He bowed slightly with courtesy.

"Si, I have heard the name. Your reputation for fighting banditos has preceded you. Con permiso – also. I am Dr. Jackson Barton, from Boston, Massachusetts."

Zorro's head nodded, almost in recognition, but he only said, "Pleased to meet you doctor. Are you on your way to Los Angeles? After I secure these banditos for the good sergeant in the pueblo – who also happens to be the temporary alcalde, I can escort you part way…"

"That would be wonderful, Senor Zorro. And si, I am headed to Los Angeles. I am to take over the medical practice there."

Zorro nodded again and smiled. "Welcome to Los Angeles, Doctor Barton. I hope you will like it here." Zorro decided against saying anymore that could be used to determine his identity later. "And now, if you'll excuse me, it seems I need to secure these banditos."

Dr. Barton re-entered the coach and breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he could have handled the banditos himself if need be, but he was glad someone else had done it for him. That wasn't the way he liked to work anyway. But revenge was a thing of the past…his new life was about to begin, and he looked forward to it.

Z

"Sergeant, when did you first begin having pain in your side?" Doctor Hernandez asked Mendoza, as they sat across from each other in the tavern.

Mendoza's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "How – did you know, Doctor?"

"I saw you outside, Sergeant. And what I saw is a pretty strong indication that something's wrong. How long have you had that pain?"

"It just started yesterday, Doctor. I've only had it a couple of times. Am – I going – to be all right? What is it?" Mendoza was nervously fidgeting.

"I'll have to examine you, Sergeant, but I think it might be a condition we doctors call – appendicitis. And if it is – you'll have to radically change what you eat and possibly have complete bed rest for a while."

"Ap-appendicitis? Change my – _eating_? What do you mean?" Mendoza's eyes were wide with fright.

"Sergeant, appendicitis is an infection of an appendage to the colon, so we treat it as we would any infection, but appendicitis is very dangerous. If the appendix bursts, well… I don't want to alarm you, but it's very, very serious. People have died from it." Hernandez reached across the table and put his hand on Mendoza's arm for a moment.

"W-What will I have to d-do?" Mendoza's voice shook with panic. "I don't want to d-die!"

"We're going to do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen, Sergeant. I would suggest that you cut out on everything you normally eat for a week or so – and eat softer, more easily digestible foods."

"And what are those?"

"Eat lots of cooked fruits and vegetables, soups and stews, as long as there is no meat in them – the only things I would suggest you _not_ eat – are bread and meat."

"No _MEAT_! No _BREAD_! But…but…I am a soldier. I must have meat! I must have bread! I cannot do without those! I'll get weak and – and – sick!"

Hernandez looked at Mendoza with great sympathy. _You're already sick, Mendoza_, Dr. Hernandez thought, but didn't say out loud.

Aloud, he said, "I know this may be very hard, Sergeant. You feel very well right now, because your appendix only hurts every once in a while. But if you don't change something, you'll fall _very_ ill, and once that happens…"

Mendoza already looked like death warmed over, and it wasn't because of appendicitis – it was from his emotions. "Are you _sure_, Doctor? There is _nothing_ else that can be done? How long would I have to eat that way?"

Dr. Hernandez looked at Mendoza with a serious expression. "I don't know…but at least until you've not had any pain whatsoever for possibly as long as a month. And then – if you ever got more pain – you'd have to change your diet until the pain stopped again – for a period of time."

"A _month_! I _can't_ go _that_ long!" Mendoza was upset. "It is a good thing you are retiring, Doctor. I think – you're loco!" He rose to leave. "Gracias for the lemonade!" and stomped out of the tavern.

Dr. Hernandez watched and shook his head.

Z

Zorro rode back to the cave and changed clothes. Felipe was not in the cave at the moment. As he changed, he thought about meeting the new doctor. _He seems personable and knows the language well. Maybe he'll be a good fit, but I can't say – based on a one-minute conversation_.

He looked through the peephole and saw Felipe sitting with a book in the Library, with no one else around. _He's probably waiting for me_, Diego thought. He came through the fireplace. As the door stood open, in order not to frighten Felipe, he softly called his name.

"Felipe. I'm back."

Felipe rose quickly and smiled, then signed.

"How did things go? Fine. Was it the new doctor? Si. What did I think of him? I don't know. I only talked with him for a moment. He's tall and stocky – looks strong. He knows the language and communicates well. That will stand him in good stead. What was that?"

Felipe signed again. Diego interpreted. "Oh, when will he get here? Probably later today. We should go back to the pueblo. Victoria will need payment for the 'breakfasts' we never ate."

Z

It was late afternoon when Diego and Felipe got to the pueblo. As his eyes got used to the darker interior, Diego saw Dr. Hernandez sitting at a table, all alone, head in his hands. They strode over to the table.

"Dr. Hernandez, may we join you?" Diego asked.

Dr. Hernandez jumped a mile, and looked up with a startled expression. "Oh! Don Diego! Felipe! Of course you may join me! Have a seat."

Diego quickly apologized. "I'm sorry I startled you, Doctor." Then, he cocked his head in puzzlement to one side. "Is anything wrong? You look upset."

Hernandez moved his head back and forth slowly. "Oh Diego, I _am_ upset. I just offended Sergeant Mendoza – and yet – it was for his own good."

Diego's chin went down and he moved his head a bit backward in surprise. "Doctor, how on earth could you offend Sergeant Mendoza?"

At that moment, Victoria came out from behind the curtains and spotted the trio. She came over. "Don Diego, Felipe – what happened? Where did you go this morning? You left without your breakfast!"

Diego looked a little sheepish, then pulled out a few pesos. "Here Victoria, this should cover it. Felipe remembered an urgent errand we needed to run for Father. I'm sorry. Were you able to find someone else to purchase the meals?"

Victoria stood with a hand on one hip. "Humph! A likely story…but si, I found others to purchase your orders. Would you like anything now? We are preparing for dinner, but – I think I could manage to make you a couple of sandwiches."

Diego answered, "That would be fine, Victoria. I don't think I'll be running out on you this time. And may I say – you're so beautiful – even when you're angry."

Victoria harrumphed again. "It's not like you've never done it before. But – you'd better not this time, Senor…" She shook her finger, turned and went behind the curtains into the kitchen. Diego couldn't tell if she was really angry, or teasingly angry. He turned his attention back to Dr. Hernandez.

"Doctor, forgive me. Now, how could you possibly offend Sergeant Mendoza?"

Hernandez let out a sigh. "Diego, maybe I was too blunt with him, but his condition could turn very serious, very quickly."

"What condition?" Diego felt alarm, knowing how the kindly doctor felt about each and every one of his patients. If Dr. Hernandez said a condition was serious, it was serious.

Hernandez looked up into Diego's eyes. "He has appendicitis. I'm sure of it."

Diego's eyes widened. _Serious, indeed_, he thought. Several children had died from it within the last few years…and a few young adults as well.

"Isn't Sergeant Mendoza a little old to be getting appendicitis?" Diego's brow furrowed.

"Technically, anyone can suffer from it, but statistics show that mainly children and young adults seem especially prone to it. Case histories in the pueblo bear that out."

"So Doctor, how did Mendoza get offended?" Diego pressed in gently for an answer.

Hernandez sighed again. "I told him he needed to change the way he ate…temporarily."

Diego was puzzled. "Mendoza was offended because you told him eat differently? What did you say?"

"I told him he'd have to cut out meats and bread…but I _also_ told him what he could have…cooked fruits and vegetables, soups and stews as long as there wasn't any meat."

"And that's when he got angry."

"Si. He called me loco and stormed out of here."

Diego sat back and pondered. "Well, Doctor, you know that food is the most important thing in Mendoza's life. It's the only thing that gives him any joy." Diego thought a moment longer. "Let me talk to him, Dr. Hernandez. I think I can get him to see the benefits of what he needs to do."

Dr. Hernandez looked at Diego with hope in his eyes. "Would you, Diego? It would mean the world to me. I – I would hate to lose a patient on account of a misunderstanding."

"Don't worry, Doctor. I know how to deal with Mendoza. I think I can get him to listen to reason."

Dr. Hernandez rose. Diego and Felipe waited for their sandwiches to arrive.

Z

Back in the kitchen, Victoria knew Dr. Hernandez and Diego were having an important conversation. Felipe walked outside for a moment when he saw the seriousness of the conversation, until he saw the doctor leave.

She finished the sandwiches and brought them out. "So, Don Diego, what was so important it took you half the day before you could get back here?"

Felipe signed something about a cattle buyer. "What?" Victoria asked.

Diego interpreted. "Father asked us to meet a prospective cattle buyer on the road to Santa Paula this morning. Since Father's away today, he asked us to – meet the man and see what he wanted."

Victoria smiled inside. _Of course. It has to be something that sounds 'reasonable' – oh the creativity of my Fox_, she giggled to herself. _I wonder how many excuses and lies he's had to invent over the years. I wonder if any whole day has ever gone by, since he started this, that he hasn't had to lie or cover up something. What a terrible way to have to live. Soon, mi amor, you'll have someone to help you. I think you are going to need it_.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 The Doctor Arrives

CHAPTER SIX – The Doctor Arrives

Dr. Barton's anticipation as he drew near to Los Angeles was nearly driving him wild. _And I've met Zorro_, he thought. He'd heard stories about the man who called himself The Fox. The stories started reaching him in Mexico City when he changed coaches – as soon as people heard he was headed to Los Angeles.

"You'll probably get to meet Zorro! How exciting! We've heard all kinds of stories around here about him…how he's like Robin Hood, he robs the rich and gives to the poor. No – he only robs on behalf of justice – usually from the corrupt alcalde, who collects too many taxes! His horse is faster than any other in all California! Si – and he is indestructible! No one can hurt him! No one ever has! The alcalde's men have tried many times, but they are poor shots. It is said no one has ever defeated him with the sword – he is a master! No one knows who he is or where he lives. He's like a ghost, yet he's very real! He is a legend in his own time!"

What interested Jackson Barton was the statement that said "…he is indestructible! No one can hurt him! No one ever has!" _Hmmm_, he thought. _I highly doubt he's indestructible! He is but a man. A gifted, talented, crafty and intelligent man – but a man – not a god, or a phantom – and men get wounded and sick. I wonder if Dr. Hernandez ever treated Zorro. He has to be someone who lives in or near the pueblo. Like today, how did he know this coach was going to be attacked by banditos? With him around, life in Los Angeles will not be dull_. _He has to be someone people see every day, but don't realize who he is. Hmmm. This will be interesting_.

Z

Victoria was really hoping for a chance to talk to Diego, but with Felipe around, she knew it was going to be difficult, then she got an idea. "Diego, can I talk to you a bit later, maybe this evening, just at closing time?" Diego and Felipe were eating their sandwiches, and Victoria sat with them. They had been idling the time away with chit-chat, talking about nothing important.

_Uh-oh_, Diego thought. _I think I know what this is about. I'm going to try to stall for time. Everything is fine as long as I court her_.

"Ah, my lady fair…" he said as he reached for her hand and planted a kiss on the back of it. "_Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek… _And what magnificent hands _you_ have." He smiled. "I would like nothing better, but this evening, I promised Father I'd help him out with some of the bookkeeping."

Victoria rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, you are certainly the good son, Diego. And you are certainly gallant. I guess what I need to talk to you about can wait another day."

"Soon, Victoria. I promise. I know it's not polite to keep a lady waiting. I'm not sure about my plans for tomorrow. If I cannot meet you, I will send Felipe with a message letting you know. I need to see Sergeant Mendoza as soon as possible about a personal matter."

"Really? Oh – does it have something to do with his argument with Dr. Hernandez? He left in such a huff this afternoon, I couldn't understand it. It's not like him. He didn't seem himself."

"That's why I need to talk to him. And now, Felipe, we need to go. Thank you Victoria for being so understanding when I had to leave this morning, and your patience in meeting with me – when it keeps getting postponed. I promise to let you know as soon as I can." Diego put a couple of pesos on the table as he and Felipe rose to leave.

"Oh, and Victoria – '_parting is such sweet sorrow – that I should say good night – until it be morrow_' – unless I send word I can be back tonight." He flashed a smile she'd previously only seen on Zorro. He bowed courteously, winked, and turned away.

_Well, for a man who got permission to court me, he's certainly not giving me much time_, she thought. She laughed to herself. _Oh, mi amor…I can hardly wait to see the look on your face_…

Z

Outside the tavern, Diego and Felipe separated. Felipe went to the newspaper office to sort through article and advertisement submissions for the next issue. Diego walked to the Alcalde's office. It was a warm day, and the door to the office was kept open, as well as the door to the cuartel courtyard. It helped the air to circulate and kept the alcalde's office feeling quite comfortable.

Diego knocked on the open door as he stood in the doorway. "Sergeant Mendoza? Do you have a minute? Are you busy?"

Mendoza had just recovered from being angry at Dr. Hernandez, and at himself. But emotionally, he was still in shock! _I don't feel ill, except for the three or four times of momentary pain. How could that be so serious! The doctor must be mistaken! He has to be_! Mendoza's thoughts were still in denial. He looked up and saw Diego.

"Don Diego! Please come in, come in! Si, I have more than a minute to give _you_, mi amigo! Come, sit down. What can I do for you, Don Diego?"

Diego sat down in the chair opposite the desk. "It's more like what I hope I can do for _you_, Sergeant." Diego spoke in his most gentle and pleasing tone of voice, and would do so as long as necessary.

"Really? And what's that?" Mendoza's curiosity was ignited.

"To begin with, I don't think I've talked to you in a couple of days. I know you've been busy, and I have too. How are you today?"

Even though Mendoza was a 'simple' what-you-see-is-what-you-get kind of person, he suspected Diego's visit had an ulterior motive. But he decided to keep it cordial, until or unless Diego insulted him. He couldn't take any more emotional trauma today.

"Gracias for asking, Don Diego, I'm doing just fine. I have been very busy since the alcalde left. Oh – I've been meaning to ask you – could your father help me out until the new alcalde comes? He has helped me before, and the last couple of days have been tiring. I'm behind on some of the work. But if Don Alejandro helped me, I'm sure we could keep up. Would you ask him for me?"

Diego smiled. "Of course I will Sergeant. I think Father would be delighted to help you whenever he can. Have you been feeling tired, Sergeant?"

Not meaning to, Mendoza bristled a little. Diego saw it, and continued. "I didn't mean to pry, Sergeant. Really. I'm concerned about you – as a friend – one who sees another friend under a lot of strain. You're such a hard worker, it's no wonder you're tired." _I hope flattery will get me somewhere today_, thought Diego.

"Why is everyone so concerned about how I feel!" Mendoza nearly exploded, slapping his hand on the desk. He felt badly when he noticed Diego's expression of being taken aback. "I'm sorry, Don Diego. It's just that – well – I had an argument with Doctor Hernandez earlier." Mendoza got up from his chair and started pacing behind it.

Diego feigned ignorance. "Really? What about?"

"He told me to change what I _EAT_! That if I don't, I'll die! He's loco! It's nothing! It has to be! I've had gut pains before – but I've never had to go without meat or bread – or anything – _GOOD_! And he wants me to do this for _A MONTH_! _A MONTH_! How can I do this, Don Diego? Ay Chihuahua! All I had were a couple little pains! AAHCK!" Mendoza doubled over in pain and grabbed his right side. This time, the pain lasted a good five seconds and was quite sharp.

Diego jumped out of his chair and ran to the other side of the desk. "Sergeant! Are you all right? Here – let's sit down, shall we? Can you sit down for me on the edge of the desk a moment? Will you let me take a look at you – will you do this for _me_, Sergeant? It will be all right. It will be fine. You'll be all right." He guided Mendoza to the other side of the desk and helped him sit on the edge. Mendoza was still panting a bit from the pain, and kept his hand at his lower right side.

Diego continued. "Sergeant, can you tell me if this hurts?" Diego gently removed Mendoza's hand from his abdomen, and gently put his hand where Mendoza's had been. He gently pressed in a moment. Mendoza made no expression.

"No, that doesn't hurt." Diego pressed harder. Mendoza winced. Diego pressed harder. Mendoza cried out.

"Ay Chihuahua! Si, si, that hurts. What do you think it is, Don Diego? Dr. Hernandez said he thought it was appendicitis." Mendoza's puppy dog face was raised to Diego, whose face expressed heartfelt sympathy. He sighed. He put a hand on Mendoza's shoulder.

"I'm afraid that's what it is, Sergeant. But it doesn't have to be a death sentence! And – you can easily get well by just modifying a couple little things for a short period of time."

Mendoza bristled. "Don't tell I can't eat meat! Don't tell me I can't eat bread!"

Diego kept his hand on Mendoza's shoulder and squeezed it a moment. "Sergeant, let's start by cutting down rather than completely out. Can you do that?"

"Cutting down, Don Diego? But not cutting all the way out? Does that mean I still get to eat some?" Mendoza looked hopeful.

"I'm sure Dr. Hernandez's diagnosis sounds very serious and very frightening, with too much change for you to handle. I've talked with him, Sergeant. He feels very badly – about upsetting you. I told him I'd talk to you. And si – you get to eat a little." Diego smiled.

Mendoza got off the desk, moved back to the chair and sat down. That little escapade took more out of him than he thought. "Don Diego, what am I going to do? I don't want to die, but…"

"I know Sergeant. You love the food you eat. That's very apparent. I think I have an idea. Why don't we try, like I said, cutting down, not cutting out. That way, it should be easier. And I think we can make it more fun! What do you say, Sergeant? Shall we try?" Diego came over and sat down on the corner of the desk, leaning in Mendoza's direction.

"You – you can make not eating – _fun_, Don Diego?" Mendoza looked incredulous.

"Sergeant, I think between the two of us, we'll keep _you_ healthy and the _doctor_ – happy." Diego smiled encouragingly.

"Oh, Don Diego, you always know what to say to make a person feel better. I wish you were the new doctor. You are very gifted."

"Gracias Sergeant. I love to be of help, but…I just don't have the time. I sometimes I wish I did. But I have so many things I'm interested in besides the sciences…I'm also interested in the arts…and – busy with the newspaper…the ranch…our tenants…"

"You don't have to convince me, Don Diego. I'm your biggest fan – uh – friend."

Diego chuckled at that, and reached over and slapped Mendoza's shoulder. "And _you_ – are my very good friend, Sergeant – you are very important to me. That's why I want to help you. Now let's figure out what you'll be eating…that will appease both you _and_ Dr. Hernandez, OK?"

"OK, Don Diego. Gracias."

Diego smiled and nodded.

Z

The coach from San Juan Capistrano made its way into Pueblo de Los Angeles. Dr. Barton stuck his head out the window for a few moments, taking in the sign, and seeing the buildings in the background.

_Ah, 'home' at last_, he thought. _At least I hope it will be_. The coach came to a stop about ten feet in front of Tavern Victoria. The driver dismounted and opened the door.

Dr. Jackson Barton stepped out of the coach and looked around. He breathed deeply, getting the 'feel' of the place through smell. He could smell delights from the tavern and couldn't wait to enter. Just as he set foot on the porch, a white-haired older gentleman walked out the front door.

Dr. Barton looked up at the well-dressed stranger, who spoke to him. "Excuse me, are you Dr. Jackson Barton?" the kindly white-haired gentleman asked.

"Si, Senor. Are you Dr. Hernandez?"

"Si, Doctor. Pleased to meet you. Thank you for coming." Hernandez was a bit shorter than Dr. Barton. His first impression was guarded, but he wasn't sure why. They'd been corresponding, and all had gone well. But now, meeting him face-to-face, Dr. Hernandez had a funny feeling about him. _Why do I feel alarmed_, he thought. _He seems pleasant enough, but I 'feel' something strange about him. Can't put my finger on it. Oh well, never mind_. Dr. Hernandez buried his thoughts, thinking no more of it as he stretched out a hand of greeting.

"Pleased to meet you also, Doctor." Dr. Barton smiled.

"Come, let's get you settled, then we can talk." Dr. Hernandez turned around and gestured Dr. Barton to follow him inside the tavern.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 The Doctor Meets Diego

CHAPTER SEVEN – The Doctor Meets Diego

As Diego left the alcalde's office after talking with Mendoza, from a distance, he saw Dr. Hernandez greeting Dr. Barton. _I'll wait_, he thought. _I'll wait until later to introduce myself to Dr. Barton…maybe even until tomorrow_. _I don't want to take any chances that Dr. Barton could connect me with Zorro's rescue of the coach_.

Diego sighed, as he walked towards the office of The Guardian. He was going to have to put off Victoria as well. _She's watching me like a hawk, like I knew she would. Even though she said I can court her, I'm still nervous about her coming to me regarding Zorro. Part of me wants her to, part of me is afraid she will_. Diego shook his head as he thought.

As he entered, he greeted Felipe. "How's the front page coming along?"

Felipe nodded and signed. Diego said, "Tomorrow, we'll do a story about the new doctor. He just arrived on the coach."

Z

The next morning, Diego came into the pueblo alone – in order to officially meet Dr. Barton, and let Victoria 'corner' him, if she had a mind to.

She saw him enter, and smiled to herself. She went to his table. "Buenos Dias, Don Diego. What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

Diego looked up at her and smiled. "Ah, Victoria – you are looking lovely as ever today. What are you serving for breakfast?"

Victoria smiled at the compliment and thought. _There he goes again. He's telling me without telling me. 'Lovely as ever – Zorro always says that – and now – Diego says the same thing._

"I'm serving breakfast burritos in cheese, vegetable, chicken, and beef today. What will you have?"

Diego took her hand in his and whispered under his breath about wanting the senorita. Out loud, he said, "I'll have four chicken burritos. By the way, have you met the new doctor yet?"

Victoria nodded. "Si, he came in yesterday on the afternoon coach. He said he met Zorro yesterday! Funny, I didn't see Zorro yesterday."

Diego smiled. "Maybe Zorro didn't escort the coach all the way to the pueblo."

Victoria smiled back, but with an edge to her smile. "I'll get your order Diego, then, can I see you later today? Maybe at siesta?"

Diego gulped, but tried not to show it. "If at all possible, Victoria."

Z

Dr. Barton noticed the exchange between Diego and Victoria as he descended the stairs, but thought nothing of it. _A caballero courting his lady_, he thought and rolled his eyes. _I don't think I'll ever marry. I love my work too much. No woman would probably have me anyway. I'm not refined. I don't have many of the social graces. No women have ever been interested._

Dr. Hernandez entered the tavern just as Dr. Barton descended the stairs. Dr. Hernandez went straight to Diego's table.

"Diego, Buenos Dias." He smiled a warm smile.

Diego rose and shook Dr. Hernandez's hand. "Buenos Dias, Doctor Hernandez."

At that moment, Dr. Barton joined them. Hernandez looked up and greeted him. "Buenos Dias, Doctor Barton."

"Buenos Dias, Dr. Hernandez. And who might this be?" Barton was sizing up Diego with a penetrating gaze.

Diego felt the strong eyes upon him, and put on his mildest expression. "I'm Diego de la Vega – at your service, Doctor." He extended his hand in greeting.

"Diego is my 'amateur' – but very able – assistant, Dr. Barton. He knows as much about medicine as I do." Hernandez smiled proudly.

"Pleased to meet you, Senor de la Vega," Dr. Barton placed his hand in Diego's outstretched hand and strongly shook it. "I'm certain if I might need help, I will call upon you."

Diego heard the 'if' and 'might' in a mighty way. _Hmmm_, he thought. _It sounds like he doesn't think he'll need any help_. "I have been helping Dr. Hernandez out the last couple of years – usually only in emergencies. And as far as knowing as much as Dr. Hernandez knows – I doubt that seriously."

_Well, at least the caballero is humble_, thought Dr. Barton. _He may know as much as Dr. Hernandez knows about medicine, but I'm cetain he doesn't know as much as I do_.

"Well – should an emergency arise in which I need help, Senor, I will not hesitate to call upon you for assistance." Dr. Barton's smile took on a sneering quality.

"If you will permit me – may I ask, Doctor – could I trouble you some time to discuss some of the newest theories and practices in medicine? I know there is much you've learned that we don't know here. I'm interested in many of the sciences. Medicine is but one of them. And I would be happy to help you, whenever you ask – especially after Doctor Hernandez 'officially' retires." Diego replied in his most congenial tone, catching the sneer.

"If time permits, we can discuss some of the new technologies – new discoveries are being made all the time. I would be eager to discuss them with someone who even had a modicum of medical knowledge." Dr. Barton replied in _his_ most 'congenial' tone.

"You are too kind, Doctor." Diego inwardly bristled at the slights he had been given, but outwardly smiled a winning smile.

Z

Diego spent most of the day at the newspaper office, getting the article ready on Dr. Barton for the next issue. He got so busy; he'd forgotten he'd told Victoria he would see her that day.

At the tavern, Victoria fumed. _When I get my hands on him_…she thought. Then she stopped and thought for a moment. _He might suspect I want to talk about Zorro. He might be nervous and afraid I'll reject him. He's been afraid of that for a long time_. _I'll wait. He'll come to me. Zorro will come…and when he does, then I'll confront him_…

Z

It only took Dr. Hernandez a few minutes to show Dr. Barton around the office. There was an examination table, a desk and chair, a guest chair, and in one corner, a folding screen that served as a changing area for patients. In the corner nearest the desk was a bookcase – only half full now, because Dr. Hernandez had begun packing.

"There's space in the back room for a small laboratory. Diego also has a small laboratory he keeps hidden somewhere. He's come up with several pain remedies that are quite effective – if you need them." Dr. Hernandez tried not to brag up his assistant, but he couldn't quite help himself. He was very proud of Diego and what he had accomplished.

"I'm going to need a full laboratory in order to run tests and to perform experiments in an effort to advance medical treatment in the pueblo. Doctor, do you know of any abandoned property in the area that could serve as my residence where I could build a medical laboratory?" Doctor Barton scanned the bookcase. He noticed that most of the books were outdated, but he expected that. He knew most likely that medical practice in colonial California was outdated at best and primitive at worst. He was here to bring modern medicine.

Hernandez looked his direction. "I believe the Carvalho place is still empty – has been for nearly a year…due to chemically tainted water that entered a nearby stream a few years ago. You can see Sergeant Mendoza regarding the property. It was he and Zorro who discovered and fixed the problem."

"I'm sure that will be fine. I'll talk to Sergeant Mendoza tomorrow. I believe you said he's the Acting Alcalde? And gracias, Dr. Hernandez. You're very helpful. I think I'm going to take a siesta now – since it _is_ the custom here, is it not?"

"Si, it is the custom. I think I'll take one myself."

Z

The next day, Dr. Hernandez took Dr. Barton to the cuartel to meet Sergeant Mendoza. Mendoza was sitting behind his desk using the official pueblo stamp to approve documents. Don Alejandro sorted through the pile of paperwork on the other side of the desk. He helped Sergeant Mendoza one day a week.

"Sergeant, how long does the government say we must keep old tax bills? I just found one from Luis Ramone's time. I'm not sure how it got in this pile of recent tax bills."

"Could I see that, Don Alejandro – AAHCK!" Mendoza leaned his head on the desk a moment as he got a pain. He grabbed his side.

"Are you all right, Sergeant?" Don Alejandro jumped out of his chair and ran over to Mendoza, who was already lifting his head, and catching his breath.

"Si, Don Alejandro. I am fine. I have a little pain from time to time in my side. It's – nothing – nothing to worry about." Mendoza was panting a little. He took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

They heard a knock at the door. "Come in," Mendoza called out. Doctors Hernandez and Barton stepped in. "Come in, come in! Doctor Hernandez, and who is this?" Mendoza rose and extended his hand. "Is this our new doctor, Doctor Barton?" Mendoza smiled his most cordial smile.

Dr. Barton walked over and shook Mendoza's hand. "Si, I am Doctor Jackson Barton. I hope to get to know you well, Sergeant – and not just professionally, either." He smiled a warm smile.

Mendoza smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, Doctor. I take it you are up on all the latest medical treatments and procedures?"

"As much as I can be," Barton replied, more than ready to show off his knowledge. "We're learning that blood can be transfused into those who have lost a lot of blood, so that serious wounds may not _necessarily_ be a death sentence. A device called a stethoscope was invented about six years ago so we doctors can actually hear the heart beating. That way, we'll know if a patient is alive, dead, or has some sort of heart malady. I am privileged to have one. Research into keeping people from catching smallpox is also being done via vaccination, another new medical term." Dr. Barton felt important when he showed off his medical knowledge. He chest swelled with pride.

"That is truly impressive, Doctor." Mendoza exclaimed. "What do you think of our new doctor, Don Alejandro?"

"My son told me about you, Doctor Barton," Don Alejandro replied, answering Mendoza's question.

"Your son? And who might that be?" Dr. Barton asked.

Dr. Hernandez interjected, "Don Diego de la Vega. This is his father, Don Alejandro. I'm sorry; I thought I had already introduced you. There are so many for you to meet, a few may have slipped through my fingers."

Dr. Barton inwardly bristled at the mention of Don Diego. _Oh, that tripe of an assistant_, he thought. _Amateurs…well; this pueblo has a true professional now. Unless Don Diego gets in my way…these people must be desperate for good medical care to have an amateur caballero helping out…_his thoughts were broken off by Don Alejandro's reply.

"That is perfectly understandable, Dr. Hernandez," replied Don Alejandro. "After all, there are probably close to 800 people in the pueblo and outlying areas…We are growing…"

Dr. Barton interrupted with a question for Mendoza. "Sergeant Mendoza, I understand that you are the acting alcalde, is that correct?"

"Si, that is correct." Mendoza replied.

"And as such, you are the government agent who is responsible for the transfer of property, correct?" Dr. Barton was thinking of the Carvalho property. He wanted to move in as soon as possible.

"Si."

"I'd like to purchase the Carvalho property for my residence and laboratory. How much will it cost?"

Mendoza looked at Hernandez and Don Alejandro before answering. "Well – it's a bargain right now – but – well – no one has lived there since…"

Don Alejandro interjected. "Sergeant Mendoza had a trying experience last year when he discovered the two brothers living there were either dead or dying from a horrible poisoning of their water. But as a result, our good Sergeant – and Zorro – together – were able to divert the stream the chemicals leached into. I'll have my son do some water analysis – to make sure it's safe for you to move in."

Dr. Barton replied. "Gracias for your offer, Senor de la Vega – but I have the necessary testing materials. I merely want to get moved in and settled quickly. It's important for me to have a working laboratory as soon as possible. Gracias again."

Dr. Hernandez again felt the slight to Don Diego. His previous remarks when Dr. Barton met Diego came to mind. Without realizing it, Hernandez shook his head slightly, but no one noticed it_. I don't understand_, he thought. _I'd think he would welcome any assistance – no matter what kind. Maybe after he's been here awhile, he won't resent Diego_. _I think_ _I'll have a talk with Diego and get his take on it_.

Sergeant Mendoza replied to Dr. Barton. "I'll have everything ready for you tomorrow if you'll come back then." Mendoza winced slightly and put his hand back to his side. This time, the pain wasn't bad, but enough to put his hand there.

Dr. Barton noticed. "Are you all right, Sergeant? Are you in pain?"

Don Alejandro quickly answered. "As a matter of fact, Doctor, he was having pain when you came in."

Dr. Hernandez interjected. "I believe Sergeant Mendoza has appendicitis, but he's working on it, aren't you Sergeant?"

Mendoza bristled, not meaning to. "Si, Dr. Hernandez. I'm _working_ on it. Dr. Barton, when you come tomorrow, I'll happy to tell you about it."

Dr. Hernandez quickly realized he'd worn out his welcome. "Gracias for your time, Sergeant, Don Alejandro. As we still have a number of people to meet, we'll take our leave, con permiso."

Dr. Barton felt and saw the tension between Dr. Hernandez and Sergeant Mendoza. _I can't wait to hear about that tomorrow, _he thought_. It's a good thing I'm taking over this medical practice. Hernandez is getting old!_ _His medicine and his methods are way out of date – but I'm here now! The people of Los Angeles will know what it's like to have a 'real' doctor here! They'll love me. They'll thank me…and they'll want me to help them_. _No more problems. No more dismissals. No more misunderstandings…_ He smiled at Sergeant Mendoza, and bowed very slightly to Don Alejandro.

To Mendoza he said, "Well, Sergeant Mendoza, until tomorrow then. Don Alejandro, it was nice meeting you." And to Hernandez, "Shall we?"

Don Alejandro looked after him with a puzzled expression, raised his eyebrows, then turned back to Mendoza as they continued on with their work.

"Sergeant, what sort of person do you think our new doctor is?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 A Very Public Breakup

CHAPTER EIGHT – A Very Public Break Up

The next day, Dr. Barton went to see Sergeant Mendoza in the pueblo office. Don Alejandro attended to the ranch. He only helped Mendoza one day a week, unless needed more. Barton knocked on the door.

"Come in!" yelled Mendoza from inside. Dr. Barton opened the door and walked in, striding confidently over to the desk.

Mendoza rose to greet Dr. Barton, and gestured to a chair. "Please, have a seat, Doctor. I have the new deed all ready for you. I only need you to sign it. I'll get a witness. Corporal Sepulveda! If you ever need anything, and I'm not here – Corporal Sepulveda will be glad to help you."

After the signatures were placed, Mendoza looked over the deed again to make sure all was in order. He dismissed Sepulveda and stamped the deed with the official alcalde seal, rolled up the document, put a ribbon around it, and handed it to Dr. Barton. The previously agreed upon monies were paid.

"Here you are, Doctor. You are in business, now." Mendoza smiled.

"Gracias, Sergeant. Say, Sergeant, didn't you tell me yesterday that you wanted to talk to me about that pain in your side?" Dr. Barton wasn't about to leave without hearing _that_ story.

Mendoza thought a moment. "Oh, si. I remember. Si. I have this pain in my side. What do you think it is?"

"Well Sergeant, unless I examine you, I can't tell. Would you come around and sit on the edge of the desk?"

Mendoza did as requested. Barton asked, "Now, where does it hurt, Sergeant?"

Mendoza put his hand on his lower right side. "It hurts here."

In his best bedside manner voice, Barton asked, "Tell me about the pain, Sergeant. Is it sharp, or dull? Continuous or occasional? And – how long have you had these pains, and what are you 'working on' – according to Dr. Hernandez?"

Mendoza replied, "Most of the time, the pains are sharp, but only last a few seconds. They're only once in a while. It's been going on only a few days. They just started a couple of days before you got here. Dr. Hernandez said it was appendicitis. He said I should cut out bread and meat – but I'm a soldier. I need to keep up my strength. He said I had to give them up for a whole month! Then Don Diego came…"

"_What_!" Dr. Barton sharply interrupted Mendoza. "_What_ did you say?"

"Don Diego came and…"

"Don Diego? De la Vega? Why?"

Mendoza shifted on the edge of the desk. He could tell Dr. Barton was displeased, but he didn't know why. Noticing Mendoza's reaction, Dr. Barton calmed himself down to actually listen to what the sergeant had to say. Mendoza continued.

"Don Diego… came on behalf of Doctor Hernandez to try to help me figure out what to do. I – got kind of angry with Doctor Hernandez about the food, and I guess Don Diego wanted to smooth things over. He said I could cut down, instead of cut out. We came up with a plan so that I could sometimes eat bread and meat. Don Diego is a good friend of mine. We go way back – to when he came home from Spain."

"Don Diego spent time in Spain?" Dr. Barton's interest was piqued.

"Si, he attended the University of Madrid almost four years. He is very well-educated. He knows a lot and has been a great help to people in the pueblo. He is also the editor of our local newspaper, The Guardian."

_Oh-h-h-h-h_, thought Dr. Barton. _That explains it. Now I understand why Dr. Hernandez values Don Diego so highly_. _He's university-educated. Hmmmm. Maybe he's not so stupid after all. He said he was interested in all the sciences, and that medicine was only one of them. I need to look at his medical file. Maybe there's a way to keep an eye on him_…_and – it will tell me more about him_…

"Si, he interviewed me when I first arrived. Let's see what's going on here, all right?" Dr. Barton proceeded to examine Mendoza. When he finished, he sat down and indicated Mendoza sit in his chair behind the desk.

"So Doctor, what's wrong with me?"

"Well, Sergeant, I concur with Doctor Hernandez's diagnosis. You have appendicitis. I also recommend you cut out meats and breads for a month, but since you seem unwilling to do that – if – in two weeks' time your pain is still present or has gotten worse, I could recommend an experimental surgery. It's not being done, but I have heard of it. Surgery is a last resort since it can be just as fatal as the problem that prompted it."

"But Doctor – a whole month? Can't I continue as I have been – just cutting back some?" Mendoza's panic was rising on more than one level.

In his gentle, bedside manner voice, Dr. Barton said, "Sergeant, I'm not going to lie to you. It's uncommon that anyone your age gets appendicitis. You have an infection – in your digestive system – so we treat it as we would treat _any_ infection. If someone has the flu, they eat soups, light stews, and broths. We tell them to get a lot of rest. This is like the flu, only you don't feel really sick until your appendix bursts – and by that time – you die – in a very short time. I know this is difficult, Sergeant, really I do. I'm sorry this came upon you. We'll take care of it together, though. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Mendoza hung on every word, especially the part about "every step of the way." He resolved to do exactly what Dr. Barton said.

"Gracias, Doctor Barton. I'll do as you say."

"Great Sergeant! I'll see you soon! In the meantime, cut out as much bread and meat as you can – it will be good for your digestion." Dr. Barton said, as he picked up the deed, and left.

Z

While Dr. Barton spoke with Mendoza, Dr. Hernandez went to the newspaper office to talk with Diego. Since Diego was still writing and editing stories, layout wasn't complete yet – and until it was – Diego worked alone – without Felipe.

"Doctor Hernandez! It's good to see you! How is the transition going?" Diego rose from his desk to greet him.

The kindly white-haired gentleman seemed to move a bit slowly as he lowered himself into the chair near the desk. "Things are going pretty well. I believe people are accepting Doctor Barton."

"You seem tentative, Doctor. Is anything wrong?" Diego looked puzzled.

"Well, I just wondered what you thought of him. There's nothing I can put my finger on – but he – seems to have resentment towards you. Did you pick up on that, or is it just me?" Dr. Hernandez looked down at the floor, then directly at Diego.

Diego nodded. "Si, I felt it. I don't think it's personal. I think it's because of his professional training. You might try not bragging on me so much, Doctor. It might make him feel you don't have confidence in him."

Hernandez shifted in his chair. "I guess I'm having difficulty understanding where he's coming from. I have always welcomed any help and assistance offered to me. You've been a godsend to me and to the pueblo, Diego! When I had to take emergency leave of absence a couple of years ago – and left the pueblo without a doctor – you stepped in. You helped Senora Valverdes when she was shot. You and your father took in Emissary Esconto when he hurt his leg. I appreciate that Diego – more than you know."

Diego leaned back. "I'm glad to be of help – you know that." He smiled as he thought of the extremely prejudiced Emissary – whose mind they changed…with the help of 'medicine.'

"Si, I know. Diego, if I were you – I'd stay clear of Doctor Barton – at least for a while. Maybe he'll change his mind about you when he realizes you're not a threat to him."

"Sounds like good advice, Doctor…although I do need to do another interview with him for the newspaper. Do you know where he is now?" Diego sat back in his chair.

"I believe he's with Sergeant Mendoza – buying the Carvalho place."

Z

That night, Zorro gently knocked on Victoria's window. She caught her breath as she turned and saw him there. It was two hours after closing time. Victoria had already cleaned up the tavern, checked on Dr. Barton, and was getting ready for bed.

"Zorro! What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise as she opened her window and helped him through.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I came to see you, mi querida!" Zorro drew her in for a passionate kiss. He held her head in one hand as he stroked her hair, and held her chin with the other. Her arms went around his waist and she caressed his back.

As they parted, both breathed heavily. Zorro took her chin in his hand again and gave her a lighter, more gentle kiss, then another, and another…kissing her cheeks, her nose, her chin.

Victoria could hardly think straight, but she knew she had to try. "Zorro – what are you doing here?" She asked him again as she pulled away.

Zorro looked intensely into her eyes. "Mi amor, this is my last visit to you. I heard you gave permission to Don Diego to court you. I – I just wanted to let you know – I am completely in favor of it."

Victoria looked back at him with a fiery intensity in her own eyes. "Zorro – you must know why."

"I do know why. I believe we need a very public 'breakup' in order for your courtship to proceed."

"Zorro – I believe I know who you are." Victoria reached for the mask.

Zorro put a strong hand on hers, and pulled his head away. "Please – not until after the 'breakup' mi amor…please. Then you and my real self will have the chance we need to be honest with each other. The breakup must be believable. If you _truly_ know who I am, you'll do this for us… for me and for you. How about tomorrow? Let's rehearse a bit."

Z

Diego was in the tavern finishing a late breakfast when Sergeant Mendoza came for an early lunch. Diego called Mendoza over to his table, but noticed a slight hesitation on Mendoza's part before he came over. Diego rose to greet Mendoza, but felt the Sergeant's discomfort.

"Sergeant, how are you? It's good to see you, Amigo! I hear you sold the Cavalho farm to the new doctor. Good for you!" Diego had slightly too much enthusiasm in his voice, hoping it would help put Mendoza at ease.

"Don Diego, it's good to see you too!" He slapped Diego's arm. Diego in turn, slapped Mendoza's, as he felt all Mendoza's emotional discomfort slip away. "And si, Doctor Barton purchased the Carvalho farm."

At that moment, Felipe came running into the tavern, and motioned for Diego to come with him. He had a panicked look on his face for all who saw him. The 'show' was about to begin.

Z

Forty minutes later, Tornado whinnied outside the tavern. Zorro came striding in, as Mendoza ate a thick, vegetable-laden stew in beef broth. He looked up. "_Zorro_! What are you doing here? Did you bring me some banditos today?"

Zorro replied. "It's nice to see you Sergeant, but today my business is with Senorita Escalante." In a loud voice, loud enough to be heard in the kitchen, Zorro called out, "Senorita Escalante! Victoria! May I have a moment of your time?"

Victoria came out from the kitchen with a strange look on her face. She took her cues from Zorro. They had decided she would play it somewhat cool, until the 'argument' began in earnest.

"Zorro! To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Victoria walked towards him, but stopped about ten feet away. All eyes in the tavern were on the two of them – and they knew it – and they were going to make it worth the spectators' time.

"Senorita Victoria, I understand you have given permission to Don Diego de la Vega to court you. Is that right?"

Victoria's chin went up in defense. "It is true. Don Diego _is_ courting me."

Audible gasps from those who thought they knew, as well as those who didn't, were now amazed and couldn't help but react.

Zorro put his head down a moment. When he looked back up at Victoria, his eyes flashed hurt and anger. _Ohhhh, if I didn't know any better,_ Victoria thought. _He is so good_…

"What about us? What's to become of us, Senorita? Have you forgotten what you told me in the beginning? You said the feelings were mutual. You assured me of it. Have you been playing with me – all this time?" The hurt came through in Zorro's voice.

Victoria swallowed. _This is it_, she thought. _Here's where I 'hurt' him, so he'll call it off. Gotta make it good – as real as it – is_. She took a deep breath, hardened her heart, and dove in.

"Zorro, I've waited years for you. You made promises to me you've never kept. You strung me along as if I were your plaything. A minute or two here, a moment or two there – we've never spent hardly any 'real' time together. I don't know you at all! I don't even know who you are! I can't…"

Victoria drew in another deep breath before continuing. "I can't marry a legend. I need a flesh-and-blood real man to be my husband. Don Diego is such a man. He has many virtues, most of which I have only recently discovered. He asked permission to court me, and since I have been attracted to him for a very long time, I – I said – yes."

Victoria paused a moment.

"I'm sorry Zorro, but you and I can never be together. I think – I was in love with the legend, but now I need a man to love – hero worship is not enough. _I'm so sorry_. I know – this will hurt you. But it has to be this way." Victoria drew in another breath, and let it out slowly.

For a few moments, there was silence in the tavern, before Zorro spoke. It seemed like an eternity for those watching this display.

He looked up at her. The pain and grief showed in his eyes. His mouth twisted to try to keep his emotions in check.

"If that's the way you want it Senorita, then, adios. I wish you and Don Diego well."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Honest Conversation

CHAPTER NINE – Honest Conversation

Don Alejandro entered the tavern shortly after Zorro. He watched the entire 'show' in shock and amazement. _I can't believe it!_ _My son Diego is courting Victoria_, he thought with astonishment! _But I am delighted_! He walked through the tavern, working his way to the kitchen, but was waylaid several times by well-wishers. He pulled the curtains aside, and saw Victoria at the back of the kitchen, her back to him, shoulders heaving.

"Victoria – are you all right?" Don Alejandro asked with great concern.

Victoria grabbed her stomach as she turned. Don Alejandro's eyes widened in shock! She was laughing! She was crying because she was laughing so hard.

"Victoria – please explain." Don Alejandro was still in shock.

Victoria put her other hand over her mouth a moment, while one arm held her abdomen. "In – a moment – Don Alejandro," she laughed as she took the hand from her mouth a few moments. Finally Victoria got control of herself.

"I'm sorry, Don Alejandro. I know this looks strange – but there is a very good explanation for it. I'm not laughing because I hurt Zorro's feelings. I want you and everyone else to know that. When you go back out there – tell them I feel awful about hurting 'Zorro's' feelings – but I'm just so happy to be courting Diego – it's…it's hard not to be joyful! Especially since I know…oh…pardon me…" She smiled from ear-to-ear. _Especially since I know the secret_, she thought. _Although no one knows I know – not even – HIM_. _I wonder if Don Alejandro knows_. _I think not_. And she chuckled again.

"Victoria – my dear – I'm delighted you're courting Diego – but _how_ did all this happen? _When_ did this happen? And what is it you know – especially?"

It was Victoria's turn to look a bit surprised. "Diego hasn't talked to you about courting me? As to what I know…" She chuckled again. She couldn't help it. "I know Diego loves me – and I – I now know I have always loved him. Zorro – I love him too – in a different way – now."

"Both of us have been rather busy lately. I with the pueblo and the ranch, Diego with the newspaper, and helping Dr. Hernandez – plus all those 'other' little things he does. Tell me about this. I'm thrilled beyond belief – but I'm also shocked!"

Victoria motioned for Alejandro to sit down at the table in the back of the kitchen – usually reserved for break times. "Have a seat Don Alejandro. I'll be back in a moment after I give instructions to Pilar – and explain things a bit further."

As Alejandro sat down, he shook his head in amazement. _Diego is actually courting Victoria_, he thought. _It's about time_. He thought back to when Diego first arrived home from Spain and asked about her. It was almost the first thing he said when he got home.

_After the soldiers and the alcalde rode by the hacienda at a gallop, Diego and Alejandro walked into the house. Diego took off his cape and put it down on the piano bench._

_Diego said, "Ah, it's so good to be home!" He ran his fingers up the piano keys, playing a staccato glissando, and walked to the dining table a moment._

_He turned and asked his father, "Have you seen Victoria Escalante? Is she well?"_

_Alejandro smiled. "She's grown since you left. She's a woman now."_

_Diego asked, "She hasn't married or anything, has she?"_

"_No, but since she inherited the tavern, she's become quite a businesswoman." Alejandro's attention was on Diego, but Diego's attention seemed to be on taking in the sights. After all, it had been nearly four years since was home._

_Diego stroked a small table statue on a table in the foyer. "Well, perhaps I'll pay her a little visit some time."_

_It never seemed as though he paid her that little visit – until now, _Alejandro thought_._ _I wonder what took him so long_.

Z

Zorro rode home – face against the wind – laughing! He threw his head back and let the wind blow over his eyelids, whistling around his ears. He felt the sting of the wind on his chin, his mouth and the lower parts of his cheeks, his neck. He felt so alive! He couldn't remember the last time he laughed a hearty, full laugh! But he decided to – and let it loose! He'd been raised to express his emotions in a more careful, refined way, so his 'laughs' were more like what others would call 'chuckles.'

_We did it! We really did it! I think we were pretty convincing. I'm just glad it wasn't real – or that would have really hurt_! They'd rehearsed that little scene several times the night before – each having a suggestion which they thought would be more convincing to their 'public.' When they rehearsed the last time, they felt they were ready.

When he rode into the cave, he saw Felipe waiting for him anxiously. "It went splendidly well, Felipe! Everyone in the pueblo now knows that Zorro and Victoria have ended their relationship. And – they all know that Don Diego is courting Victoria. You should have heard the gasps when she told Zorro she was courting Don Diego! The thing is – Father came in shortly after I did. I wonder what he thought about all this. It will be interesting to see. I'm sure we'll find out as soon as he gets home."

Felipe smiled and signed something. Diego interpreted. "You think Father will be shocked? Well – maybe." Felipe signed again. "You also think Father will be pleased. I hope so." Felipe smiled and nodded.

Z

When Don Alejandro got home from the pueblo, he found Diego and Felipe playing chess in the Library. "_Diego_!" he bellowed from the front door, after practically slamming it.

"In the Library, Father." Diego called back, as he moved a pawn.

Alejandro marched into the Library, put his hands on his hips and practically shouted, "Diego! Do you know what I just saw at Victoria's tavern?"

Diego sighed and looked up from the chess game. "No Father, what was it?"

Alejandro came and stood over Diego, trying to calm himself. "Zorro was in the tavern. He and Victoria have broken up. She hurt his feelings terribly – but that's not all!"

Diego looked surprised. "What else, Father?"

"Victoria announced to everyone – including Zorro – that _YOU_ are courting her! I've heard nothing of this before. She tried to explain to me later – but I want to hear it from you!"

Diego arose from his chair and walked over to the fireplace, leaning one hand against the mantle. "It's true, Father. Victoria gave me permission to court her several days ago…although our relationship has been moving that direction ever since – well – ever since Gilberto died."

"Really, Diego! You should have told me! I had to find out like everyone else! If you've been courting her for several days – why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Well, Father – we've been busy. I was going to tell you – at a – convenient moment." Diego cleared his throat.

Alejandro shook his head. "It's just a shock, that's all. Everyone knows Victoria and Zorro are in love with each other. Do you love her, Diego? Does she really love you? She told me privately she did – that she had looked beyond the surface, and found the Diego she used to know – and love. Really, Diego? Really?"

Diego took in a deep breath, and slowly released it. It helped him think about what to say and how to say it, while thinking something totally different. _She looked beyond the surface_…_hmmm_, he thought. _I think she knows_. _I suspected that._

"Father, I've loved Victoria Escalante for a very long time. When Zorro entered the picture – I thought there was no chance for me. After Gilberto died, I – well – I started sharing my feelings more with her. I know I can tend to be – I don't share my feelings readily – especially where romance is concerned. I'm – sorry – I didn't talk to you about this before. I truly am. I'm sorry you had to find out that way. Can you forgive me? And – we're just courting – but for my part – I love Victoria, and I'm so glad she's given me permission to court her."

"I still don't understand how and when this happened?" Alejandro was still in shock.

"We've been talking and sharing for a couple of months now. The other day – she hinted she would be open to courtship. I gathered my courage and asked for permission to court her. She gave it! And I'm thrilled!" Diego's smile took up his whole face. He was beaming!

Alejandro shook his head in amazement, then walked over to Diego at the fireplace and put his hand on Diego's shoulder. "Then Son – I'm thrilled – _for_ you! Whatever – however – this happened – I'm thrilled."

Then his expression darkened. "But I am concerned about Zorro – the man he is – behind his mask. He was very hurt this afternoon. It showed all over his face, in his voice. I hope he'll be all right, and can recover from this."

Diego smiled a very small smile. Since Alejandro was looking at the floor, he didn't see it. Diego replied, "A broken heart is not easy to mend – but – I think Zorro's heart will heal, Father." Diego paused a moment before continuing. His face showed an internal decision had been made. "Si Father, I think Zorro's heart will heal…in fact…I _know_ it will."

"How do you know that, son?" Alejandro asked.

"Father, I think we better sit down. There's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time…"

Z

"_What_?" Alejandro's jaw dropped to the floor. Diego got up and went to the fireplace and touched the switch. Alejandro's eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets as Diego led him to the cave.

"It's true, Father. I know I should have told you before, but now that Victoria and I are courting, I wanted you to know. So you see – Zorro's heart is just fine." Diego said. He tapped his chest.

"Son – I'm – speechless! All this time, and you never told me! Why?" Alejandro was part proud, part irritated.

"For your safety – remember at the very beginning, you asked me to remove the mask – and I replied 'Nothing would please me more…' but the mask kept you – and others I love, and myself – safe from the alcalde's retribution." Diego looked at the floor, then met Alejandro's eyes with his own.

Alejandro saw the humility there. "Son, I know you said it was for my protection, but why didn't you trust me to keep your secret? I saw you fight Gilberto – at the time you had some sort of reason why you didn't fight more. Your skill with the sword is unmatched. Why didn't you tell me?"

Diego smiled with a bit of regret. "I meant to – when I first came home – actually – but you didn't really give me much of a chance. I know you thought I never completed my training with Sir Edmund. But I did. Swordsmanship was the one thing he made sure I did complete before he allowed me to come home. And then I saw the need – for someone to work behind the scenes – so I created El Zorro."

From his stall, Tornado snorted. Diego took Alejandro over to meet him. Tornado turned his nose towards Alejandro to nuzzle. Diego smiled. "I think he _likes_ you, Father!"

Alejandro was still in awe of the cave as he looked around, then he got a funny look on his face. "Have I been here before? It seems familiar…"

_Oh boy_, Diego thought. "Si, Father…you have – been here before." Diego's expression showed another kind of embarrassment…not for himself, but for Alejandro when he heard the truth.

Z

Over the next two weeks, as Dr. Hernandez transitioned into retirement, Dr. Jackson Barton was introduced and well received into the community. He took care of the usual injuries, carbuncles, broken bones, births, death watches, farming accidents, gout, and many other common minor ailments. He was very efficient, gentle, and caring for his patients. Dr. Hernandez accompanied him on his visits to introduce him.

When he wasn't visiting patients, Jackson unpacked and settled into the small pueblo office he intended to use as a clinic for pueblo emergencies. He set up a small lab in the back, but only kept ingredients for creams, ointments, and anesthetics there. There was a table he used for patient examinations, a privacy screen in one corner of the room, a small desk and chair, and a filing cabinet – he'd imported from Boston. This only took a day or so to set up.

He was mainly concerned about setting up a full laboratory at home. He had a room added at the back of the small hacienda for that very purpose. Shelves lined the tops of three walls, and on those shelves were chemicals, herbs, and all manner of ingredients to make medications from. Two small, iron-grated windows were built into the wall where there were no shelves.

He could hardly wait to continue his experiments on sedatives and their differing effects. Under the shelves were lab tables. He fully outfitted this lab, with candle burners, glass beakers, glass test tubes, rubber tubing, and a makeshift microscope he made himself. He was hoping to be able to create nitrous oxide, which had been discovered twenty years ago – but not used, in the laboratory at a later date – and find a human test subject. He knew ether was the main sedative used in all the hospitals in the eastern United States. He was surprised to learn it was used in Alta California. He figured any sedation would be tequila or brandy.

A large table was in the center of the lab. Its uses would be multi-purpose. There was also a cot along the wall where there were no shelves. Next to the cot were a desk, and two chairs.

_Hmmmm_, Jackson thought. _I might to be able to pay a peon to be my 'guinea pig.' Then I can observe firsthand the effects of various properties of some of my experimental drugs_. _I'll have to wait a bit. I need to look through Dr. Hernandez's files – to see who my 'regular' patients will be_. Jackson knew that 'regular' patients were the 'bread-and-butter' of his practice – so to speak.

Looking around his home laboratory, he smiled to himself, locked the door, and went back to the main part of the house to unpack a box or two before returning to the pueblo.

'_Bread-and-butter' patients might also be my 'guinea pigs,'_ he thought. _No one will stop me now_. _No hospital administrators, no supervisors, no bosses, no one_ – _not even Zorro…and if he tries…_ He smiled to himself.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Confession & Curiosities

A/N: The medical technology and information is as close as I could get it – off the Internet. I found it interesting. The hypodermic needle wasn't perfected until about 1846. Nitrous oxide was invented – but not used until about the mid-to-late 1840s – only by dentists. Massachusetts General Hospital was formed before 1820 and a separate facility, for the insane, yet affiliated with 'Mass General' was formed as well. There's more I could have put in – but I picked out what I thought the characters might be more interested in.

CHAPTER TEN – Confession & Curiosities

The next day, Padre Benites was working in his garden when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Don Alejandro approaching him. "Don Alejandro, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? What can I do for you?" He extended his hand.

Don Alejandro walked up and shook the padre's hand. "Padre, I think I need confession – and counsel."

Benites replied, "Then come with me, my son, to my quarters. We can talk privately there."

Once in the padre's modest quarters, they sat down. "May I offer you something to drink – or perhaps a snack, Don Alejandro?"

"No thank you, Father. I just had lunch." Alejandro fidgeted a bit in his chair.

Benites lowered himself into his chair and turned towards Don Alejandro. "Now – what can I do for you, Don Alejandro?"

Alejandro pursed his lips together in a tight line as he considered how to begin. Then, he took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Well Father, I've been seriously guilty of misjudging my – uh – someone I know well and am very close to."

"Tell me, my son." Benites leaned forward in his chair, listening intently.

"I've learned something recently – which I cannot share, and yet, I am bursting with conflicting feelings." Alejandro looked at the floor.

"What conflicting feelings, may I ask?"

"Guilt, embarrassment, frustration, fear, anger…intense love and pride." Alejandro looked up with a little bit of all the mentioned emotions on his face.

Benites sat back and rested his chin on his fingers and thumb. "That's quite a diverse batch of conflicts! Let's break this down a bit. Start with one of them – let's say – guilt."

Alejandro sighed. "Father, the guilt has to do with how I've treated this person. I've said things in anger and frustration that led to a – breakdown in communication – and I uttered a severe insult – to their face!"

Benites replied, "Well, that takes care of guilt, anger, and frustration. So – you've said things to this person and you insulted them. And now you regret your words, am I following you correctly?"

"Si, I certainly regret my words – and actions. I find now that I spoke in ignorance and mistrust."

"You said you recently discovered something you didn't know before about this person – does knowing change your feelings towards them?"

"Absolutely."

"Am I out of line if I ask – are we talking about Diego?"

Alejandro was taken aback, but sighed, and nodded. "Si. I have severely misjudged my own son."

Benites smiled. _Now we're getting somewhere_, he thought. "In what way, Don Alejandro?"

"It's a long story, Father. I've been quite frustrated with my son since he came home from Spain. I called him home because of the tyranny here – I needed his help and support. He didn't give it. He seemed to change from the young man he had been before. He was different. He didn't respond at all like I thought – or hoped he would. He became a stranger to me – my own son – a stranger! About a year ago, I called him a coward! Now I find…"

"Now you find…what?"

"Now I find…he was never a coward…he just didn't do what I expected." Alejandro fidgeted in his chair again.

"So he didn't meet your expectations." It was more a statement than a question from Benites.

"Well – actually – he far exceeded my expectations – in ways I could never have foreseen or imagined." Alejandro shook his head in amazement.

Benites thought a moment, taking it all in. _Si, I think I know what this is about, _he thought_. But will I let either of them know that I know_? _Or at least what I suspect to be the truth_. _I think not_.

"So – you are proud of your son and what he has accomplished."

"Extremely – though I am embarrassed and ashamed at how I treated him."

"Have you asked his forgiveness?"

"Oh si, and he was gracious – quick to forgive."

"Don Alejandro, you also mentioned fear. What part does that play?" Benites leaned forward again.

Alejandro pursed his lips into that thin line again. "I – I don't know that I can talk about that."

Benites nodded. "All right. Let me ask you another question. Do you believe that God can protect Diego?"

Alejandro nodded. "Si, I absolutely believe it. I – I think God has protected Diego already – from many dangers. I am certain, however, that there may be things I don't know anything about."

"Let me see if I can understand what you're saying, and what you are after. You've recently learned that your son is not the coward you thought he was. You are extremely proud of him instead of ashamed – even though he didn't do things the way you thought he should. You feel you have sinned against him with your treatment of him. You asked forgiveness, and he gave it. Yet, you fear for him. Does this cover it?"

Alejandro nodded again. "I believe so."

"Don Alejandro, have you told Diego how proud of him you are, since you talked with him?"

"Well – maybe not in so many words…but I think he knows."

"Really? Can he read your mind?"

"Well – no – but…"

"Tell him, Don Alejandro. Tell him how proud of him you are. It will mean the world to him – I know. All a son wants is for his father to be proud of him, and not ashamed."

"Gracias, Father. I will – tell him."

"So – what do you need, Don Alejandro? Absolution from God? Forgiveness? Confession?"

"I believe I need all those things, Father." Alejandro looked at the floor.

"All right. Let's start with confession, shall we?"

Following the rite of confession, Father Benites asked, "Don Alejandro, may I pray for you?"

"Certainly, Father."

Benites rose and put his hands on Don Alejandro's head as the latter knelt before him.

"Sante Padre, I ask You to forgive Don Alejandro in the matter of misjudging his son. I pray that their communication be better than ever – that there will be no more secrets between father and son. I pray blessing upon Don Alejandro and his entire household. Bless them in their going out and in their coming in. En nomini patri, et filli, et spiritus sanctu. Amen."

Alejandro rose and smiled. "Gracias, Father Benites. I feel much better. Thank you for your perspective."

"De nada, Don Alejandro. Thank you for coming to see me. You know the door is always open to you. And tell Diego to stop by some time – when he gets a chance." Benites shook Alejandro's hand once more.

"I will, Father." Each man had his own thoughts as Benites showed Alejandro to the door.

Z

When Jackson entered the doctor's pueblo office, he found Diego sorting through the rest of Hernandez's books. Diego looked up from his reading when he saw Dr. Barton.

"Doctor Barton – I wasn't expecting you today. Doctor Hernandez said I could go through the rest of his books and choose what I might want for my personal library. I can come back later if you'd like."

"Nonsense," Jackson waved in a dismissing fashion. "Stay awhile. Let's talk."

"Gracias. How are things going for you? The townspeople are all talking about your excellent care for them. They certainly like you. Sergeant Mendoza told me he was very impressed with you."

"Things are going well, gracias. You mentioned once you'd like to talk about some of the new medical treatments? Did you have anything particular in mind?"

"Well, I wish I could keep up – but being out here so far from Europe – the only way I hear of new things is mostly through books I get from San Pedro. I'm interested in analgesics and things which speed healing and – in new forms of medication administration."

"You mean – like a syringe? Si, they're still working on that. Physicians in Europe are still working on hypodermic needles. Right now, they're still about the size of a bamboo shoot. Liquids by mouth are still how it's being done – even in the best hospitals. I have an idea for a field model myself – but I haven't had time to actually put one together."

"Now that's another concept that's foreign here. Hospitals – I think I understand what they are, but could you explain more? When I was at the University of Madrid, they were just beginning to talk about putting together a hospital there."

"I love talking about hospitals! They're revolutionizing medical care in many ways. Instead of the physician traveling to every patient, the patient travels to where the doctors are. A hospital is able to take care of many patients at once and they hire staff doctors. They are mainly built to care for the poor and contain different 'wards.' The wards in a 'general hospital' are usually categorized according to patient type…such as a general illness ward and a surgical ward – just for those who'd had surgery. Medicine is also beginning to see the value in trying to treat those who are loco. At Massachusetts General, we have a separate hospital for the insane close by."

Jackson loved talking about what he knew. He sensed the hunger in Diego to know more. _Hmmm, maybe this guy is all right_, he thought. _He goes out of his way to not step on my toes. He's congenial. Maybe he can become a friend. Time will tell_.

"That's fascinating, Doctor Barton."

"Oh please. Call me Jackson – especially when we're alone like this."

Diego smiled. "Gracias – Jackson. I'd love to hear about what you're interested in, as well."

Jackson's chest almost puffed out at the idea of sharing his passion. "Well – I'm interested in analgesics, like you – but my main passion is in new sedatives. Scientists and chemists are discovering new chemical compounds all the time. I'm especially interested in nitrous oxide and something I've heard several researchers are working on in Europe called chloroform – from some kind of seaweed. There's great promise in them even though they're never used. Most physicians use ether these days. I use it too, but I believe there should be more options."

Diego suggested. "If you're interested, I have a cactus tea that works both as an analgesic and sedative – when a larger dose is ingested. It's an old Indian remedy I heard about."

"Hmmm. That sounds promising. I'm sure the Indians have a number of different opiates I'd be interested in. You'll have to introduce me around to some of your local tribes. I can talk with their medicine men. And – have you heard about Charles Bell's paper to the Royal Society on nerves – and Jean Marc Gaspard Itard's treatise on the science and study of hearing?"

"No, I haven't, but I'm very curious. Like I said, new information is hard to come by." Diego's attention was fully focused.

If it were possible, Jackson's chest puffed out even more. He loved showing off what he knew. And since this 'amateur' caballero was truly interested – all the better. He was an audience – and Jackson needed an audience.

"Doctor Bell presented a paper on a new palsy he's diagnosed…"

"Palsy?"

"Oh – I beg your pardon – paralysis and uncontrolled tremors. Anyway – Doctor Bell presented a paper on his study of nerves, how they affect the control of movement, and how they're structured. He and his brother also recently published an illustrated book on surgery. It's quite amazing. Not only are the Bell brothers brilliant scientists, they are also artistic. They did their own illustrations."

"Indeed. Men after my own heart," Diego remarked, trying not to say too much.

"And Doctor Itard has done remarkable research into how we hear…he's confirmed otosclerosis – the gradual loss of hearing, mostly in the elderly, but sometimes even in young people – usually having something to do with some prior injury to one's middle ear bones. It's said that Ludwig von Beethoven may have suffered from it – but that's not confirmed."

"This is so interesting, Jackson. Gracias – I – I don't want to keep you – but this has been extremely satisfying – and stimulating."

"Si, I too enjoyed it. And now, if you'll excuse me, Don Diego, I need to check on a few patients."

"Absolutely. Let me know if I can be of any help to you – in _any_ way, Jackson. I'll be out of here by the time you get back."

Z

When Diego left the doctor's pueblo office, he went to the Guardian to typeset. That was always a long, tedious job placing each letter one-by-one, making sure the style and point size were consistent.

_He seems to be changing his opinion about me_, thought Diego. _Maybe he's just nervous meeting people for the first time. He seems friendly enough now. He certainly is knowledgeable. Maybe he is exactly what this pueblo needs in order to grow and progress_.

Z

Jackson didn't take long in checking on the two patients he went to see…a gout patient, and a child with a sore throat. He hurried back because he wanted to begin sifting through Hernandez's patient files, especially Don Diego's. He wanted to know Diego's medical history. _You never know what a person's medical file will tell about a person_, Jackson thought. _Even though I rather like Don Diego, I want to know things he doesn't tell me. Since I'm to become his doctor, I need to know everything I can about him_. True to his word, Diego had already left.

He pulled the file out and began to read… _Hmmmm_, he thought. _The usual childhood injuries and illnesses – but as an adult within the last few years – a severe concussion as a result of a fall from a horse, a broken leg, an arm wound. The mid-upper arm is rather an unusual place for a sword _stab_ – not a slash, a _stab_. Hmmm. It does happen, but not often. Interesting. I remember hearing about that – a swordfight with his long-lost 'brother.' And that broken leg a couple months before that – he's recovered well from that – no limp at all. The way he broke it – distracting a loco bull in the plaza – with a broomstick. That's interesting_. _For someone who seems to go out of his way to avoid conflict – he certainly has his share of injuries gained from conflict…whether it's with a bull or a brother. Here's another anomaly_…_there are no entries for almost three years – after he was home from Spain. Well – maybe he was healthy_.

Jackson began to think about Zorro. _I wonder who he is – and what injuries or illnesses he's had. He probably wouldn't come to Doctor Hernandez unless he was desperate. I think I'll talk to Sergeant Mendoza about Zorro. Maybe he knows something that will help me figure out who this Zorro character is_. _I wish I could remember more about him, _Jackson thought_. I know he's tall; he's agile, quick and fast. That would mean excellent reflexes, physical condition, etc. Hmmm. I'll have to give this some thought_.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Haunted Plans

CHAPTER ELEVEN – Haunted Plans

"Sergeant Mendoza, how's your side?" Dr. Barton leaned around the partially open door. "I know it's only been a few days since I last talked with you… Have you had any more pain?" Dr. Barton could hardly wait to talk with Mendoza about Zorro – his real purpose in coming to the alcalde's office.

Mendoza rose to greet him. "Dr. Barton. It's so good to see you! I've not had much pain at all – hardly any. I have tried very hard to cut down on the meats and breads, and it seems to be helping."

"Have you been resting enough, Sergeant? Rest is just as important in getting well as your diet. We want you well so that you can run this charming little pueblo." Dr. Barton walked over to the desk, and sat down in the chair as Mendoza greeted him, and motioned for him to sit.

Mendoza sat in his chair. "I get as much rest as I can, Doctor. It is not easy being the temporary alcalde…much more work than for a sergeant. Do you like it here, Doctor?"

Dr. Barton thought a moment. "I understand you do have some help, don't you Sergeant? And si – I like it here – very much. I hope to stay here a very, very long time."

"Oh that's wonderful, Doctor. And – si – I have help. Don Alejandro is a great help. But part of my duties also includes running the garrison." Mendoza replied.

"Sergeant, have you thought about getting help from your Corporal for the garrison? It might take some of the strain away from trying to do two jobs at once." Dr. Barton's voice was calm and caring.

"Well – there are some things Corporal Sepulveda can help with – and some he can't – without actually being a sergeant." Mendoza seemed to hem and haw about it.

"I would strongly urge you to see what you can do about getting more rest, Sergeant. Make sure you take siesta every day, and if you end your work day an hour earlier, I know you should be able to get the rest you need. Well – enough of that. I have a question for you, Sergeant. May I ask it?"

"Why certainly, Doctor. And – I will get all the rest I can. I promise."

"Good. Good!" Dr. Barton paused a moment, then proceeded. "Here's my question. I'm curious. Sergeant, what do you know about Zorro? You know that he captured the banditos trying to rob the coach I was on when I first arrived."

Mendoza laughed. "I remember. That Zorro – he is really something. But I don't know very much about him, Doctor. No one does. I only know he is my friend. He saved me from a fire."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"Zorro fights for justice. He defends those who can't defend themselves. He captures banditos. He is in love with Senorita Escalante – oh I forgot – they broke up the other day. That was very sad. They've been the romance of the pueblo…everyone was hoping they'd get married – once he removed the mask…and if he was pardoned…"

Jackson rolled his eyes and interjected, "Sergeant – have you ever seen Zorro injured? Do you know of any injuries he may have sustained?"

Mendoza thought a few moments. "Well, soon after we first saw him, we thought he died. We were chasing him, and he fell off his horse into Cayon Perdido. But it turned out he wasn't dead."

Jackson leaned forward with great interest. "_Really_? _Zorro_ fell off his horse? How far would you say he fell into Cayon Perdido?"

"Oh – probably thirty feet or so. We saw him. He didn't move. Yet – when we left for a while and came back – we thought we saw his body. We even shot it. But when we got down into the cayon, it was only his cape and hat on a tree branch."

Dr. Barton rubbed above his upper lip with his pointer finger. He always did that when he was thinking, processing information. "Very interesting. After he fell, was he seen in the pueblo right away?"

"No. A few days went by. The Alcalde declared him dead – mainly by his absence."

"But you said he wasn't dead?"

"No, he wasn't."

"Sergeant, was anyone else in the pueblo injured around that time – that you know of? Was anyone else 'absent' from the pueblo around that time?"

Mendoza thought a moment. "Well, I heard Don Diego fell from his father's old mare. I heard he had a serious head injury. I don't think I saw him for over a week. He was bedridden."

Dr. Barton nodded and stroked his lip again. "Yes, he would be with a serious head injury. This is very helpful. Can you think of any other times Zorro was injured?"

Again, Mendoza scratched his head. "Well, we were chasing a foreign man the alcalde thought was a spy. During the fight, the alcalde threw his sword at Zorro, and we know it wounded him in the leg – but by the time we saw him again, he was all right."

"Was there any citizen you remember seeing limping around that time – for any reason?" Dr. Barton felt he was closing in on his major suspect.

"No. I don't think so. I didn't see anyone."

"Who were the closest people to this foreign person your alcalde thought was a spy?"

"Don Alejandro and Don Diego de la Vega. They found him close to their property. He stayed with them a few days – until the alcalde heard about it and wanted to arrest him."

"Do you remember any other times Zorro was hurt? I promise – this is my last question."

"When the Emissary was here, one of his royal guardsmen told me he'd shot Zorro in the arm, while he was rescuing his horse Tornado, but I didn't see that. I was trying to help the alcalde."

Dr. Barton smiled to himself and thought, _yep, I think so_. _Zorro falls from a horse. Diego falls from a horse_. _Zorro's shot in the arm. Diego's arm is 'stabbed.' Really now…_ _The leg – well, it could be that Diego didn't show himself in public until after it had healed_._ But – if I'm right, there is more to this amateur caballero than meets the eye – and I'll have to keep an eye on him. And yet – I like him. He reminds me of George…and I – would – never hurt – George…_

"Muchas gracias Sergeant. You've been _very_ helpful. You take good care of yourself. I would hate to have to do experimental surgery you might not survive. But – don't you worry. You just take good care of yourself. I'll check on you again in a few days."

Jackson smiled to himself. _Ohhhhh, this was so much easier than I thought. That has to be more than a coincidence_. _But –_ _I haven't been here quite long enough yet_.

Z

After typesetting the first page of the next issue, Diego locked up and headed towards the tavern. _Victoria needs attention_, he thought. _But I'm afraid she'll confront me about Zorro_. _I could deny it, but I promised I wouldn't. I don't think I'm ready to talk about it. I just want things to continue on between her and me – without Zorro and the secret_, he thought.

As he walked towards the tavern, Diego saw Dr. Barton exit the alcalde's office. Dr. Barton waved and smiled. He motioned Diego to meet him in the tavern. Diego nodded.

They met at the door and walked in together. Victoria saw them enter, and inwardly pouted. _I want to see Diego alone_, she thought. _It's been nearly a week since we've seen each other except in public_. Outwardly, she smiled and greeted them, as she took a tray from the counter to a customer's table.

Diego and Jackson sat at Diego's favorite table by the thick pillar. After Victoria dropped off the items from her tray at another table, she came to tend to Diego and Jackson.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" Victoria smiled.

Diego looked at Jackson, who nodded. "Just some lemonade for now, Victoria."

"Be right with you," Victoria held out her hand. Diego took it and kissed the back of it.

"Senorita, you're looking positively stunning today – as always. I pray I may call upon you this Sunday evening – as usual?" Diego smiled his most charming smile.

Victoria was ready to pout right to his face, but she melted at his smile. _Later_, she thought. _I'll let him have it, sometime later_.

She watched them talk. _It looks like they've each found a friend_, she thought.

Z

"_Jackson! Jackson! Don't do it! They're not worth it!" _Jackson heard the voice of his childhood friend George Roberts in a dream. Jackson was fifteen; George was thirteen at the time of this dream_._

"_But George! They keep beating us up! Somebody has to do something!"_

"_But Jackson! It's not right to – to break someone's arm or leg – on purpose – then pretend you didn't do it. Then turn around and help Dr. Jackson set their broken bones and pretend you care – when you don't!"_

"_But – I do care – for those who are hurting! You know that, George! And you know – I'd do anything – for you!"_

Jackson woke up with a start, panting. As he fell asleep again, another nightmare took its place. Voices…voices…voices of people from his past, haunting his dreams – as they had for several years now.

"_Jackson Barton! Why did you do that? What did I ever do to you? I'm not one of your guinea pigs, you know!"_

"_Dr. Barton. We have evidence to suggest that you deliberately, and with premeditation, gave Widow Thompson unwarranted sedation! The investigation of New York Hospital shows that you prolonged her hospital stay just so you could try out a new experimental medication on her. We are going to suspend you for a month! If this happens again, you'll be fired!" _

"_Dr. Barton. We've made ourselves clear. We don't understand. You're a brilliant doctor. Your patients love you…but these mysterious injuries and deaths your patients have sustained here at Massachusetts General that you can't or won't account for…"_

"_Dr. Barton – we're sorry, but you are discharged. The death of Mr. Saunders was the last straw. You were warned what would happen if any other unexplained deaths or injuries occurred on your watch here at Massachusetts General took place."_

"_Jackson…I've tried to help you. I don't understand why you seem to be obsessed with sedations. You know I've tried every way to help you understand… but you've taken the Oath of Hippocrates and you _will_ be subject to it! I would hate for the oath's curse to come upon you, Jackson. You're my _namesake_. I care for you as if you were my own son. Please Jackson – consider what you're doing, and change your ways. I can only do so much to smooth things over with Massachusetts General…just as I tried with New York Hospital, but I'll try one more time. Just promise me, Jackson…no more…"_

"_Jackson! Jackson! Don't do it! They're not worth it!" George again._

"_George – you know – I'd do – anything – for you!"_

Again – Dr. Jackson Barton woke up from his nightmares with a start and sat up in bed. _But they don't understand. And they don't appreciate me. They never have,_ Jackson thought, as he lay back down.

Z

A week later, Jackson started scouring Dr. Hernandez's patient files. He was looking for 'accident-prone' people, anyone over fifty, and anyone under fifteen. They were the most vulnerable. _'Business' has been off lately, not enough sick people_, he thought. He was settling in and the people of the pueblo were beginning to take him for granted already.

_Hmmm. The dons and vaqueros are always good for farming accidents. Children are good for any kind of accident or illness. The elderly are especially good for chronic illness_, he thought. _They'll be so grateful I helped them when they're hurt_. _The people of this pueblo have already told me how much they appreciate me. I'm grateful – to be here_. _I like it here_. _This pueblo is big enough to take care of me for the rest of my life_…

_And as for Diego and Zorro – well there's plenty of time to think of something special_, he thought. _Maybe something will present itself_.

Z

Another week went by.

When Diego walked into the tavern for lunch, he heard everyone talk about Dr. Barton and how he had saved little eight-year-old Paco de Silva from a serious illness. No one seemed to know any details, however.

Victoria came to take Diego's lunch order. She had been busy with the tavern, and Diego had been busy at the ranch and at the newspaper. They hadn't seen much of each other privately, and since Zorro and Victoria broke up, Diego didn't have that particular avenue to see her anymore. They only saw each other formally, on Sunday evenings, when a duena was present.

"Diego, can I see you at siesta today? We've hardly spent any time together in the last few weeks."

He smiled. "There's nothing I'd like better, Victoria. It's branding time at the rancho, and Father needs all the help he can get. But I promise – I can stay a little while."

"Good. I'll be back with your lunch order in a few minutes." She smiled back.

Sergeant Mendoza came in, and spotted Diego. He walked over and greeted the young don. "Don Diego! It's good to see you! How are you, mi amigo? I haven't seen you for a while."

"It's good to see you, Sergeant. We're busy at the ranch, and I'm busy at the newspaper as well. How are _you_, Sergeant? It's been nearly a month, hasn't it – since you cut down on meat and bread?"

"Si, Don Diego. It's been about four weeks. I'm feeling good. I'm going to celebrate by eating a nice thick, juicy steak for lunch."

"Is that wise, Sergeant? Shouldn't you work your way up to that?" Diego's brow furrowed.

"Oh, I'm fine, Don Diego. Doctor Barton said I could celebrate. I've not had any pain for a long time now."

"Well, if you get indigestion from that steak, don't say I didn't warn you. Have a seat, my friend." Diego looked thoughtful.

Z

As Diego and Mendoza ate lunch, Felipe came running into the tavern, and signed for Diego to follow him outside.

"Pardon me, Sergeant. It looks as though some of our cattle broke through a fence, and Father wants me to help round them up. Victoria!"

Victoria came over to the table from behind the counter. "Si Diego."

"I'll try to be back by siesta, but in case I'm not, can we make it tomorrow?" Diego looked at her with an expression of regret. Felipe looked at him in desperation, and put up his hands and flicked them back and forth for urgency.

Victoria had a hand on one hip as she harrumphed. "Humph! All right, Senor Cow Savior! Here's what you're missing!" She swished her skirts as she sashayed away.

On their way out, Diego turned to Felipe a moment. "An _accident_?"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Courting Trouble

A/N: Many thanks to two faithful reviewers, LaCorelli and DietMJ. I love reading your reviews! But I appreciate _**ALL**_ of you – truly I do! Some of your suspicions may be correct, but we have many exciting surprises in store! Ponder that insanity is illness in the mind that usually manifests in evil ways. Mwah hah hah!

CHAPTER TWELVE – Courting Trouble

Zorro left the cavern quickly on Tornado. Felipe said there was a carriage accident and that the elderly couple, Senor and Senora Rodrigo Demetrios could be injured – or perhaps dead.

Zorro rode swiftly along the El Camino Real until he found the fork of the road that would take him towards the Demetrios hacienda. Felipe reported that Dr. Barton had been sent for – but hadn't been found yet. The carriage accident took place only about a half mile from their hacienda.

When Zorro arrived at the scene, he saw the carriage overturned. The Demetrios' were both thrown from the carriage. He quickly got off his horse and checked the pulses of both. They were alive, a cursory examination showed cuts, bruises, and possibly broken bones. He knew there could be internal injuries, however. _Well, Jackson can take care of that_, he thought.

Zorro went to Tornado and took his canteen from around the saddle horn. He knelt beside Senora Demetrios, took out a plain handkerchief from his pocket, wet one end of it, and dabbed her face to rouse her. "Senora! Senora Demetrios!" No response.

He went to Senor Rodrigo. "Senor Rodrigo. Are you all right?" Zorro dabbed Rodrigo's face as well, and he roused. Zorro raised him up a bit, and gave him a drink from his canteen.

"Take it easy. Are you all right? What happened?"

Rodrigo answered, "Someone – came out from – behind the trees – next to the road – about a quarter mile back. They spooked our horse. The carriage turned over – when the shaft – connecting the horse harness broke. Is – is my wife all right?"

"I don't know. I couldn't bring her around. The doctor's been sent for. He should be here soon. I'll help you in any way I can."

"Gracias Senor Zorro." Zorro helped Senor Rodrigo up. He wobbled a bit, but was able to get to his wife with Zorro's canteen, while Zorro went to the carriage to inspect it a moment, before joining Rodrigo with the Senora.

Dr. Barton rode up on his horse. He saw Zorro, but made no comment – only waved. Zorro waved back. Dr. Barton went directly to Senora Demetrios and began his ministrations. Senor Rodrigo hovered next to him.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Doctor?" Zorro asked.

Dr. Barton cocked his head. "Not unless you can fix that carriage and help me get them home."

"I'll look more closely at the carriage, but it doesn't look fixable. How about I go to their hacienda and send for a carriage?"

Dr. Barton's expression was amenable. "An ex-cellent idea."

Zorro mounted Tornado and slipped away. _What are these strange feelings I'm getting around him_, Zorro thought. _Granted, he doesn't know 'Zorro' – but even though he seemed agreeable enough…something doesn't feel right_…

Z

An hour later, after the Demetrios' were safe at home, Zorro returned to investigate the scene of the accident to see what he could learn.

He turned the carriage upright, and examined at it from all angles. He looked all along both sides of the carriage, finding nothing unusual. He looked inside at the seats. Nothing out of the ordinary – he looked – but found nothing. He paid careful attention to the harness shaft. His eyes widened, then narrowed. _Sabotage_, he thought. _Deliberate sabotage._

Z

The next day in the tavern, shortly before siesta, Diego was chatting with Dr. Hernandez. "Are you sure we can't give you a retirement party, Doctor Hernandez? It would give people an opportunity to show their appreciation for all you've done."

"No, no, Diego. People have been showing me their appreciation for the last month – ever since Doctor Barton arrived. I don't need a special party. Besides, I don't want to steal Doctor Barton's thunder, so to speak."

Diego looked curious. "How would a retirement party do that?"

"Oh, I don't know. But it would draw attention away from the new by putting the spotlight on the old – on their way out."

"Would that bother Doctor Barton?" Diego's brow furrowed.

"Let's just say I've begun to hear things."

"What things?"

"Well – it's nothing anyone can put their finger on. Most everyone really likes Doctor Barton. They say his bedside manner is most gentle and kind…but there are a few…"

"Aren't there a few who didn't like you?"

"Si, but this is different."

"In what way?"

"It appears that he's trying to 'drum up' additional work by prolonging things."

"Maybe he's just being overcautious."

"No, that's not it. Like I said, people are beginning to come to me for advice regarding what he told them to do that didn't sit right with them. It almost sounds like he has a vested interest in keeping them sick."

"That's strange."

"Yes, isn't it? Diego, keep an eye on him for me, will you? Let me know if you think he's doing something wrong. I don't know what he'd be doing – but I think he bears watching."

"Certainly, Doctor. I've had a couple of good talks with him. He loves to talk about his work – and he so knowledgeable. He knows about things we haven't even heard of yet. He definitely loves being a doctor and helping sick people – which is why it's strange he would interfere with their healing in order to keep them sick. That doesn't make sense. But – I will – keep an eye on him – although, he hasn't asked me for any real help. In fact he's not asked me to help him at all – except when he needs a third and fourth hand. But I'll let you know if I find out anything."

Diego leaned close in to the kindly doctor. "I did however; hear that _Zorro_ came upon the Demetrios' yesterday."

Hernadez matched his move. "Really? How are they doing?"

"Well, I fear Senora Demetrios may not be long for this world – her injuries were severe. However, I understand Senor Rodrigo is recuperating well. Doctor, Senora Demetrios may have had a concussion, but I heard Doctor Barton say there were internal injuries that may preclude her being able to heal. There's another thing that puzzles me. My investigation of their carriage rod showed it had been sawed almost all the way through in deliberate sabotage. I don't understand it, Doctor."

"Neither do I. Are you saying their accident wasn't an accident?"

"I don't know – but it certainly seems that way.

After Dr. Hernandez left, Diego sat at his table contemplating what he and the retired doctor had discussed. _Hmmmm. Interesting_, he thought. _I wonder what's going on. Why is Doctor Hernandez concerned? And why are people beginning to complain? What's Jackson up to? And why would he say the Senora's injuries are worse than I know they were? And was the carriage really tampered with? It certainly appeared to be._

Z

Diego was in another world with his thoughts when Victoria walked up, and shook his shoulder. "Diego? _Diego_! Diego de la Vega!"

Diego shook himself out of his reverie by shaking his head. "Oh, Victoria. I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. I was lost in my thoughts."

Victoria smiled. "Well, it is time for siesta after all." She looked at him then, as if trying to gauge what those thoughts were.

"What? Oh, siesta. I really have been daydreaming, haven't I?" He looked around. The tavern was empty. "Have you already locked up?"

"Si, Diego – about five minutes ago. You were so deep in thought. Usually you hear me and know what I've said to you – even if you don't appear to – but this time – you really were somewhere else. Where?"

Diego looked up at her, took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Victoria, please forgive me." Then, with a sudden, quick, smooth lithe movement, he sprang up and drew her to himself and kissed her – on the lips, a long, passionate kiss that left them breathless. Both Victoria and Diego melted in each other's arms. Eventually, Diego sat down on the bench, and drew Victoria to sit on his lap.

Victoria attempted to get back the sense of self-control she felt she'd almost lost. "Diego, that was a move worthy of Zorro."

Saying nothing, he put a hand on the back of her head and drew her in for another kiss…or was it really ten kisses, one flowing smoothly into the next into the next…like a stream with an ever-growing swift current that was nearing a set of rapids – or was it a whirlpool.

Victoria drew away, though she didn't want to. "Diego, I need to talk to you."

Diego smiled, but his eyes appeared glassy. "And I – need to talk to you."

Victoria replied, "Diego, I'm serious. We need to talk…about our courtship…and…possibly – other things."

Since Victoria had given permission to court and – after the breakup with Zorro – it seemed that fate threw just about everything in their way to keep them apart, except for a moment here, a minute there. To Victoria, it seemed nearly identical as her 'courtship' with Zorro.

Victoria continued. "Even though we're courting, I still rarely see you, except for our 'official' duena-supervised times on Sunday evenings. We don't get to talk very much there…and there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for quite some time."

Diego shook his head again to clear his head. "I'm sorry, Victoria. I – I just want to be with you. I'm not even sure I want to talk. I just want to be near you, hold you, kiss you…"

When he said, "kiss you" he drew her down again, and they kissed again. Victoria pulled her head up again. "Diego, I'm serious."

"So am I." And again, they kissed. Victoria pulled away and stood up. "Diego, I mean it. I really want to talk."

Diego sighed. "I'm sorry, Victoria. I wasn't much of a gentleman, was I? I know better. It won't happen again."

When Victoria looked into his eyes, her frustration melted away. Since she first figured out his identity – weeks ago – she now saw Zorro everywhere in him whenever she saw him…even though she hadn't seen Zorro for weeks. He hadn't been to the pueblo except to drop off bandits a few times. Since their breakup, he didn't come around the tavern. She made a decision – in that split second.

She determined not to spoil the moment by talking about Zorro – at least not yet. _There will be plenty of time to talk about Zorro_, she thought_. I want to know the man behind the mask. I want to see the 'real' Diego, and if all I do is talk about Zorro – well – we won't be talking about Diego_. _I can wait to confront him about Zorro. He may even decide to tell me himself, but if not – there's no hurry._

"Diego…there's something I've been meaning to ask you – or tell you – for weeks now."

Diego nodded. _Here it comes_, he thought. He sighed in concession.

"Diego, do you love me? If you love me, why do we _never_ get to see each other – except on Sunday nights?"

Diego let out another breath in a small 'whew, that's a relief' type expression and smiled. "Victoria, I _do_ love you…so very much. I hope you know. There's nothing I won't do for you – I hope you know that, too. If it's in my power to do – I will do – anything. But – haven't we talked about this before?"

"Not this part. Not the part about _only_ seeing each other on a Sunday night."

Diego looked at the floor. "Oh. What can I say? What do you want me to do?"

"Like now, for instance – all you wanted to do during our time together was kiss. I would like to talk a little."

"We're talking now, aren't we?"

"We're talking about talking. I want to really talk."

Diego pulled her back, scooted over on the bench, and drew her down to sit next to him. "There. How's that? What would you like to talk about?"

"Well, you haven't shared any thoughts or feelings with me for weeks. At our Sunday Night Courting Session – that's supervised, you read poetry, you play music, you show me art, but that's all fluff. I want to know how you feel, what you think."

Diego looked at her with a feigned 'hurt' look. "My feelings come out through the poetry, the music, the art. It's not _just_ fluff! But – all right. Shoot. I'll talk about _anything_ you want. But remember, I also want to know how _you_ feel, what _you_ think."

Victoria fidgeted a bit on the bench. "Well, for starters and I know this might sound strange – but what do you think of our new doctor? And – what do you think about Doctor Hernandez retiring? I've seen you with him – Doctor Barton – a few times – and I just saw you talking with Doctor Hernandez, too. How does Doctor Barton strike you? You seem to be friends. I can't seem to break through a shell he keeps around him."

Diego thought a moment. "He is a hard man to get to know. When we talk, it's usually about his medical knowledge. He does love to share that. But his past – he doesn't talk much about that, except a little about where he worked. I do feel he is more comfortable with me now than when he first arrived. He seems more open to my questions about medicine – and freer with his knowledge. I guess he doesn't see me as a threat to him anymore. Although…Doctor Hernandez just told me some disturbing things…"

"Really? What things?" Victoria's face showed her concern. _At least we're talking_, she thought. _We have to start somewhere_. _He's sharing_.

"Well, for one thing, it seems he's prolonging illness in some patients. I don't know how or why he would do that – but Doctor Hernandez said people are beginning to come to him again for medical advice. He gave me the impression that Doctor Barton knows about it – and is not happy."

"Why would he do that? Isn't there something in the oath they take?"

"The Oath of Hippocrates…or the Hippocratic Oath – yes – it states, if I remember right – that doctors will _prescribe regimens for the good, never do harm, and give no deadly medicine_… So – it doesn't make sense if what Doctor Hernandez says is true."

"What do you think about him as a person?"

"As a person? I don't know anything about him. I've heard he's good with his patients and they like him – I know Sergeant Mendoza does…except for the few who are now complaining about his prolonging their illness."

"Gracias for sharing, Diego. Enough of him. Tell me, and this is what I _really_ want to know – what do you think of marriage?" Victoria asked him with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

Diego smiled back, and winked. "I'm all for it…I can't wait for it…I long for it…I desire it…but only if it's with – you!" He drew her in with a kiss. She leaned into it this time.

But Diego's thoughts weren't entirely on Victoria. Maybe it was because they had talked about Jackson, but in the back of his mind, his inner sense tingled with warnings of danger.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 Creeping Fear

CHAPTER THIRTEEN – Creeping Fear

Later that night, Jackson mixed batches of several new sedatives in his home laboratory. He created a derivative of an analgesic, and mixed it with something he'd just learned from a local Indian tribe that day. In a beaker, he made a sort of tea in hot water – wild black cherry tree roots, willow bark, and hops. Then he strained it, and mixed it with brandy. He was looking for combination sedative and fever reducer. _So many injuries get infected out here in the wilderness_, he thought.

In another beaker, he made laudanum from his opiate stash and more brandy. In another beaker, another concoction, he mixed a bit of alcohol with camphor to keep toxic effects to a minimum. In other beakers, he mixed antidotes to some of the sedatives, because some were 'poison' based. Too much of the sedative could kill – so antidotes were also formulated.

In yet another beaker, he started brewing a special chamomile tea…with several extra ingredients – to relax, remove inhibitions, to encourage cooperation, and to sedate. This was his very own concoction, but the basic recipe he'd heard about in Europe.

_This will be interesting to test_, he thought…_maybe in another month… maybe sooner_. _And – I need to talk to Diego about his cactus tea as well_. He chuckled to himself. _For all his education, he seems incredibly naïve. Hmmmm. He might make_… Jackson chuckled to himself again. _And if I'm right about him being Zorro…well, maybe his naivety is an act, maybe not_. _But he would certainly make a tremendous…_

Z

Two weeks later, Diego was in the tavern after working on the next edition of The Guardian. The paper kept him busy of late; there was so much 'spot' news to tell. Diego interviewed witnesses, families, and friends of people who died. He published reports on the other accidents as well. He finally put in the details of little Paco de Silva. From the newspaper:

_Miracle Recovery_

_According to his parents, eight-year-old Paco de Silva accidently ate some poisonous berries while walking home from the Mission School two weeks ago. Within an hour of arriving home, little Paco complains of severe stomach pains. His father, Tomas de Silva immediately went for the doctor. Miraculously, Senor de Silva met Doctor Barton on the road. Our new doctor said he'd finished treating another patient and was on his way back to towards the pueblo with de Silva met him. Within minutes, he was at the de Silva house, administering medicines he said would 'flush the poison right out of him.' The de Silvas were so grateful, they gave Doctor Barton their best hen_.

But even as little Paco was saved, in two separate incidents in the last two weeks, four people died from strange 'accidents' – and several others were injured in other unusual occurrences. Senora Demetrios was one of the unfortunate four who died as a result of the strange carriage accident. Diego hadn't been able to absolutely prove that it wasn't an accident, but her death, the other deaths, protracted illnesses, and injuries of several others – were enough to create fear.

Fear had almost subsided in Los Angeles with the removal of Alcalde De Soto nearly two months before. There was still no word on his replacement. Between the two of them, Mendoza and Don Alejandro had brought peace and justice to the pueblo. It was a welcome change. People had almost forgotten what it was like to feel fear. But now – fear was becoming an overwhelming reality again. Fear became an undercurrent in the pueblo.

But this fear was different – fear of the unknown – fear of one's life, not fear of taxes, flogging, or imprisonment as under the alcalde.

The two busiest people in the pueblo were Dr. Barton – and Diego. People talked in whispers in the tavern, and no one went anywhere alone anymore. They were afraid of being out in the countryside if an accident would occur – and be alone, with no one to help.

Between the rancho, the newspaper, and Zorro's attempts to rescue people just after their 'accidents,' Diego hadn't had much time to talk to Victoria for well over two weeks – since he met her at siesta. He was determined to do something about that as he walked into her tavern for breakfast. Felipe was with him today.

"Discretion is the better part of valor, Felipe," Diego had reminded the young man as they rode into town. "If 'accidents' are occurring to people alone on the road, then you and I need to ride together, little brother."

Felipe smiled and signed "You're right."

"Victoria, hola." Diego asked as he sat down at his favorite table with Felipe.

Victoria came over to the table. "What can I get you gentlemen this morning?"

"What do you have?"

"Huevos rancheros, breakfast burritos in chicken and cheese, and sweet cakes and fruit syrup, plus a fruit plate with oranges, grapes, apples, and pears."

"Well, I'll take the breakfast burritos with chicken, Felipe will have huevos rancheros, and a couple of sweet cakes with fruit syrup. And I'd like some tea if you have some."

"I'll be back with your order in a few minutes. Then, can I talk with you a moment Diego?"

A little too loud he said, "Certainly, my lovely lady – who is by far – the most beautiful woman in all California!" And, looking around the tavern, he said louder, "_And I don't care who knows it_!" The other patrons looked up and chuckled, then turned back to their hushed whispers. Some of them waved dismissingly and smiled.

Victoria looked around, then said, "Well, at least you got them to laugh, Diego. That's more than anyone else has done the past couple of weeks. Everyone is in such fear. That's one thing I want to talk with you about when I bring your order."

"I'll be all ears Victoria." She went to the kitchen, and Diego and Felipe had their own hushed 'conversation' – that is to say, Diego whispered, Felipe signed, but they still carried on a conversation.

Z

Don Alejandro mounted Dulcinea and headed off towards the north range…alone. He'd heard in town about all the strange accidents and was appropriately concerned about them – people talked of virtually nothing else. He and Sergeant Mendoza had performed preliminary investigations for each incident, but came up empty. He felt safe on his own property. Juan, the foreman, and the vaqueros had left about an hour before, but Alejandro had a couple of things to finish at the hacienda. He told Juan he'd meet them on the north range in an hour.

Z

A tall, stocky figure hid in the shadows along a line of trees that separated the hacienda from a meadow that led to the north range. He held a slingshot in one hand with a rock in the other – and waited.

Z

Victoria brought the orders to Diego and Felipe, and sat down as they began to eat. "Diego, have you talked with Doctor Hernandez lately?"

Between mouthfuls, Diego replied, "Not for a couple of weeks. Has he been in town – or has he become a hermit haciendado?"

Victoria saw the humor, but didn't smile. "I haven't seen him either. People are so afraid to go anywhere or do anything because of all these accidents. Have you learned anything from your interviews for The Guardian?"

Felipe signed while Diego ate a bite. Victoria was able to follow it. "Oh, you haven't learned much? Did anyone see what happened during these accidents?"

Between bites, Diego answered, "A couple people reported seeing a 'shadow' just before their accident – but they were unclear as to who or what the shadow was."

"Does anyone have an _opinion_ as to who or what is causing all these accidents? Or why they are happening? Is it the work of banditos?"

Diego shook his head. "Banditos usually work out in the open. They usually strike fast, then they're gone. No, I think this is something more sinister, but I don't know what. I'm beginning to form an opinion, but I have no proof, only circumstantial evidence and theories at this point."

Victoria looked surprised. "Well, that's more than anyone else has. Even Sergeant Mendoza has no clue."

"Sergeant Mendoza is no detective; with him what you see is what you get. Although Father told me he tried once…when Sir Edmund came to visit….that Ramone put him up to questioning Father…" His eyes lowered with the memory and his expression clouded with a bit of melancholy.

Victoria reached her hand out. Diego took it and kissed the back of it. "Gracias, Victoria. That was – a very hard time for me."

"I could tell you had a great deal of love and respect for Sir Edmund. Everyone saw how his death upset you. I had never seen you so distraught – not since – your mother died – until that day."

"Sir Edmund taught me everything I know. I still miss him a great deal…and it's been three years."

Z

The shadowy figure saw Don Alejandro riding along the road, and put his rock in the slingshot. He'd used this slingshot since he was a boy, and he knew how to use it well. He knew how to time it so that he hurled the rock at just the right time – in this case – when Don Alejandro was only about thirty feet away.

He jumped out – and quickly twirled the slingshot – and released its ammunition. He jumped back behind the trees and threw his fist in the air as he saw his target fall from his horse. _YES_, he thought.

Z

A vaquero rushed into the tavern. He stopped momentarily to adjust his eyes to the darker interior, then hurried to Diego's table.

"Don Diego! Don Diego! Come quick! It's your father! He's had – an _accident_! He is hurt bad! The doctor is with him now – but you must come!"

Diego's expression turned from sorrow to alarm. He rose immediately, pulled out a few pesos from his jacket pocket. Felipe rose with him. Diego looked at Victoria with a regretful look. "I'm sorry, Victoria. Do you want to come, too?"

Victoria shook her head, but her expression was identical to his. "You go, Diego. I'll come later…after I've made arrangements here for the rest of the day. I'll be along in an hour or so. Tell your father I'm praying for him."

Diego smiled. "Gracias, Victoria." He kissed her hand once more. Turning to Felipe, he said, "Let's go mi hermano!" They followed the vaquero out the door, mounted their horses and rode quickly to the hacienda.

Z

Sergeant Mendoza was in his office, completing yet another accident report for the pueblo record, when Victoria Escalante came rushing into the office. She didn't bother to knock; she just barged in and marched to the edge of the desk.

"Sergeant Mendoza! Don Alejandro de la Vega has had an accident! You must go quickly to the hacienda to investigate!"

Mendoza looked up from his paperwork with a look of misery. "Not another accident! I'm up to my ears in accidents! What is wrong with people? Has everyone gotten up on the wrong side of bed and that has made them clumsy?" He whined.

Victoria put her hands on her hips with great irritation – and let him have it! "_Ser-geant Men-do-za_! You know _very_ well that Don Alejandro is _not_ clumsy! Something happened! You must investigate! You and Don Diego should compare notes and ideas. Maybe between the two of you – you can find out what's been happening. One more accident and people will think of us as a jinxed pueblo. They'll either move away, or discourage new people from settling here. Now, get going, Sergeant! Or do I have to drag you there myself!"

Z

Diego and Felipe ran through the front door of the hacienda, glanced in the Library, and presumed that Don Alejandro had been taken to his bedroom. They rushed there, to find Dr. Barton, cleaning and bandaging Alejandro's head. The older man was still unconscious. Juan, the head vaquero, was standing in one corner of the room. He wasn't about to leave his Patron alone – not until Don Diego came.

Now that Diego and Felipe had arrived, Juan motioned for them to follow him. They went into the sala.

"Juan, what happened?" Diego tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

Juan fiddled with his hat as he related what he knew. "Patron, we are not sure. Your father said he was going to meet us in one hour – that was about two hours ago. When he didn't come, I came back to see if he'd lost track of the time. I found him on the side of that line of trees just outside the hacienda on the way to the north range. His horse was about a quarter-mile away, munching on meadow grass. I brought him into the house and sent Miguel for the doctor. It was only a couple of minutes, and the doctor was here. He said Miguel ran into him while he was on his way back to the pueblo from seeing another patient. He came in immediately and began to work on your father. I am very sorry this happened, young patron. Maybe your father can tell us more when he awakens."

Diego listened intently to everything Juan said. _There's a key to what happened in there somewhere_, he reasoned. _If I could only find it, maybe these so-called 'accidents' can come to an end_.

Z

_Don Alejandro was dreaming. He was dreaming of his beloved Elena, whom he called Felicidad as a pet name. "Now, Alejandro!" She called out to him with a tease in her voice! "You know better than that!" She giggled and ran away. He chased her_, _but could never quite catch her_. "_Felicidad, wait_!"

_Then, he heard Diego calling him – the twelve-year-old child who cried, "Father! Father! Over here, Father! I'm over here, Father!" _

Over and over this scene played out in Alejandro's muddled mind.

Z

As Diego and Felipe waited in the sala with Juan for word regarding Alejandro, Dr. Barton took his time working on Don Alejandro.

Normally, Dr. Barton would clean, then bandage the wound, then leave or go to the family to discuss the patient. As soon as Juan left the room with Diego and Felipe, Dr. Barton went to his bag and pulled out a small bottle. He dabbed a bit of the liquid on a small cloth, placed it over Don Alejandro's nose, and held it for a few seconds, before quickly removing it as he heard a rustling in the hallway. Someone was coming!

_That ought to hold Don Alejandro for a while_, he thought. _About four hours, I would guess. By that time, I should have a line on how to get ahold of my next test subject – who doesn't know he _IS_ my guinea pig – yet!_

Z

Diego got tired of waiting for Dr. Barton to come out of his father's room, so he tiptoed in the hallway and peeked into the bedroom – just as Dr. Barton put a cloth over his father's nose! _Why is doing that_, thought Diego. _Father doesn't need sedation, he needs to wake up! What's he up to? What's he doing?_

The answer was glaringly obvious. _Doctor Barton has just drugged my father_, he thought. _Why? Why is he prolonging this? Oh. He's prolonged others, now he's prolonging Father. I've got to put a stop to this..._

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 Suspicions

A/N: Sorry, we've been busy this week. We'll try to move along this somewhat non-traditional story…twists and turns…

CHAPTER FOURTEEN – Suspicions

_Yes, I've got to stop this, _Diego thought_. "… but I've got to talk to Doctor Hernandez first. I don't want to accuse Doctor Barton of anything before I have proof. And I've got to act casual, so that he doesn't know that I suspect_.

As he turned to go back to the sala to talk with Felipe, Diego noticed that Dr. Barton turned, saw him standing in the hallway and motioned for him to come in. "Come in, Diego, come in."

Diego quickly got his expression under control, then put on his 'concerned' face – which was real enough. "Doctor Barton – Jackson – how is my father?"

Dr. Barton finished packing his things in his bag. He snapped the clasp shut and said, "Don Alejandro should be fine. He has a slight concussion – that is all. He should awaken later this evening, but if he doesn't, please – send for me, and I'll come at once."

As they looked at each other, they did so sizing each other up. In a way, both knew it, but both dismissed it as their imagination playing tricks on themselves. Felipe had followed Diego into the hallway, and now stood watching this little scene play out in Don Alejandro's bedroom.

The hair on the back of Felipe's neck stood up, and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Felipe always did this when he was nervous, afraid, or worried. He didn't like these feelings, and he couldn't wait until Dr. Barton left, so he could talk to Diego.

Z

"Slow down, Felipe. What are you saying?" Felipe took a deep breath and started signing all over again. Diego interpreted.

"You followed me from the sala when Juan left. You saw what the doctor did and it made you afraid, is that it? You're afraid for Father? Si, so am I. No. I can't understand it…unless…unless – it's crazy!"

Felipe signed "_He's_ the one who's loco! No _real_ doctor would deliberately hurt a patient!"

Diego replied. "Well, he _is_ a '_real'_ doctor, I've seen his credentials. But I think there's more at work here than meets the eye. I think I'll pay a visit to the good doctor, and see what I can find out."

Felipe grinned and signed a "Z." Diego replied, "No, not just yet. I'll go there myself, and see what he says. I think Doctor Barton trusts me now. We've become rather friendly of late. He loves it when I ask him about new medical discoveries. I have to be careful though. I'll have to move very slowly and with great caution. The last thing I want is for him to think I suspect him. I could get into a lot of trouble."

Felipe nodded with eyes wide open.

"I'll visit him right after supper. I may have to stay an hour or so – to see if I can get him to talk. Maybe I can gain some understanding without tipping my hand. Afterwards, I intend to stop in the pueblo on the way home and check in on a beautiful senorita. Since I haven't been able to spend much time with her recently – I need to make up for it." Diego smiled at the thought.

Felipe smiled and signed the woman's hair sign he always used for Victoria. Diego smiled. "Of course. I'll probably be home rather late. You don't need to wait up for me."

Felipe's expression darkened again, and he signed a question. Diego interpreted. "Oh – you're concerned about my going alone." Diego chuckled. "Because of the 'accidents,' is that it?"

Felipe nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. Diego smiled. "Well, I wouldn't worry about that, Felipe. He's already caused one accident to one de la Vega today. No criminal in his right mind would try for two. The odds are against him. Don't worry, 'little brother.' I'll be just fine."

Felipe rubbed the back of his neck again, and smiled a weak smile.

Z

Dr. Jackson Barton ate at the tavern after seeing to Don Alejandro. He knew the odds were good he'd be called out to the hacienda first thing in the morning again, when it would appear that Don Alejandro's recovery seemed slow. He'd made sure of it.

As he rode home, he thought, _Don Alejandro will pay good money for his recovery…maybe enough to buy more equipment for the laboratory. Of course, I don't do it for the money – although money helps. Don Alejandro will be so pleased with his recovery; he'll recommend me to the few caballero holdouts_. _I'll take such good care of Don Alejandro – he'll be so grateful…and I've heard he's the most influential man in the territory._

_Now to the question of a guinea pig – who better than Zorro! Maybe after Don Alejandro recuperates, I'll invite 'Zorro' over for a cup of my special tea. _Diego's_ got a tea – _I'VE_ got a tea! _Jackson chuckled to himself_. Mine's just a little bit different, though. It has a different purpose_. _Depending on how much time I have with him, I could discover all kinds of information. There's no end to the psychological information I could get out of him_. _It will be interesting to see_…_how this all plays out. I genuinely like the guy, though. I'll have to help him forget his interrogation_…_the tea is supposed to help with obedience – I'll test it so see if it can force the mind to forget – because it's commanded to. Hypnotists do this – maybe I can too_.

He remembered witnessing the experimental use of hypnotic-type drugs to gain information. _Physical torture is so barbaric_, he thought. _Only to be used as a last resort_. Interrogation by use of drugs instead of alcohol or physical torture was a revolutionary idea; hardly anyone knew about or practiced it. Jackson had seen this particular formula in use to interrogate imprisoned spies. Its results were just as effective as getting someone staggering drunk with alcohol, but took effect much faster.

He thought, _I should be able to get a confession out of Zorro – whether he's wearing his mask or not. I just brewed a batch this morning_. _Then the dilemma would be…what to do with the information…blackmail, reward, memory experimentation, what? I'll have to give that some thought_. The first step though, was to get the information. And for that – he needed an opportunity.

Z

Victoria and Sergeant Mendoza got to the hacienda just after Diego left. Felipe showed them to Don Alejandro's bedroom, but signed that Alejandro was still asleep.

Victoria seemed a little alarmed. "Still asleep? He hasn't regained consciousness yet?"

Felipe shook his head, and signed asleep again. He tried to get her to understand there was something more he wanted to say.

"There's more? Go slowly Felipe. I'll try to understand you."

Felipe signed for half a minute, repeating to make sure Victoria understood. She interpreted. "So – you're saying you and Diego both saw Doctor Barton put a cloth over Don Alejandro's nose…that Diego suspects Doctor Barton of stretching out Don Alejandro's treatment by – drugging him? Why?"

Felipe signed once more, slowly enough for Victoria and Sergeant Mendoza to understand. He signed Diego, pointed 'out' for going away, and doctor. Mendoza said, "I think I know what he said. He said Don Diego has gone to visit the doctor – to talk to him – to see if he can get information from him? Is that right, Felipe?"

Felipe smiled big and nodded. Victoria's look of alarm grew in intensity. "Sergeant! Diego's going to need help – and protection! He shouldn't have gone by himself. If the doctor suspects Diego of knowing about him…well! I believe he's dangerous! He's either loco or evil – or both! Felipe – you should have gone with him!"

Felipe hung his head, and signed. Victoria hung her head. "I'm sorry, Felipe. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just wish someone had gone with him. He told you to keep an eye on Don Alejandro, didn't he?"

Felipe nodded.

Felipe signed again, and pointed to her, and to the clock. Victoria interpreted. "He's coming to see me later?" Felipe nodded. "Then I better get back to the tavern so I can be there when he comes. Felipe, you stay with Don Alejandro. If he wakes up and needs anything, please send for Doctor Hernandez and myself. Under _no circumstances_ are you to let Doctor Barton see Don Alejandro again. Comprende?"

Felipe nodded. His face was visibly relieved. He smiled a small smile.

Victoria continued. "Sergeant, you better go after Diego. Quickly, Sergeant! Diego might be in danger himself. We don't know what kind of man this 'doctor' is! If he's guilty of these accidents – we know he has a potential for being very dangerous!"

Mendoza smiled a warm smile. "Si, Senorita Victoria. And Felipe, don't you worry. I'll bring Don Diego home safe and sound. I'm sure everything will be all right. And Senorita Victoria – I hope you're wrong about Doctor Barton. He's been nothing but friendly and helpful to me. I like him. I like him a lot."

Z

Diego rode up to the Carvalho hacienda that now belonged to Dr. Barton. His mind was turning over all the possibilities, reasons, and scenarios. _Is he loco, or evil? Or both? If he's loco, has he always been loco? If not, how did he get that way? I know nothing of his past. He hasn't shared it. If he's evil – there has to be a cause for that, too. What went wrong that he should turn to the dark side? He seems to almost be two people. I know what that's like. He has a caring side who genuinely likes to help the sick and injured. His bedside manner is quite gentle and kind. Why then, does he feel he needs to prolong illnesses? How did Doctor Hernandez put it? 'Drum up business?' Why would he do that? It doesn't make sense_.

Even though it was dark, Diego could tell Jackson had done a lot of work to the small hacienda. It was impressive now – much more than a small, one-room house – Jackson had added several rooms on both sides of the small house, and possibly even another room at the back. It nearly tripled the small hacienda's size.

He rode Esperanza up to the front of the house and dismounted. The house was dark except for one small light; Diego presumed was in the living room. He could see a small fire in the fireplace through a front window as well as the back of a wing-back chair he presumed Jackson sat in, and an end table at its side.

Diego took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and knocked on the door. He was thinking how to broach the subject of his father's care with Jackson, and why he was visiting him now – at this time of night. He knew Jackson would expect him to be at home. He didn't know what he was going to say – or how he was going to say it. He almost wished he hadn't come. _Too late now_, he thought. _I've already knocked on the door. Remember, you're here to get _him_ to talk, not accuse or make him angry – or suspicious_.

Z

As Victoria entered the tavern, her helpers were just finishing up cleaning duties for the night. Victoria expressed her gratitude.

"Thank you so much for your help, Pilar, and thank your cousin, Marina. I couldn't run this place without you two."

"How is Senor de la Vega?" Pilar was putting her shawl around her shoulders as she prepared to leave.

"I believe Don Alejandro will be just fine. I'm expecting Don Diego a little later, so I'm going to stay downstairs so I can hear his knock. Thank you again. See you tomorrow."

As her helpers left, Victoria poured herself a cup of tea, put out a small plate of raisin cookies, sat down and waited for Diego to arrive.

As she waited, she thought, _he's got so much on his mind right now, how can I bring up Zorro. Maybe I should just wait until all these accidents are over, and these suspicions of Doctor Barton are behind us. I can – and have – been keeping his secret, even though he doesn't know it…but we will have to talk about this sometime. I pray I know the 'right time' to bring it up_.

_But I'm worried about him. If he's right about the new doctor…he could be in real trouble…and going alone like that…I hope Sergeant Mendoza gets there in time_… Victoria took a sip of her tea, then decided to keep busy until Diego came. _It will help me take my mind off this awful feeling I have_…

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 A Very Special Tea

A/N: chocolate sometimes keeps me from posting…making it, that is…not eating it…

CHAPTER FIFTEEN – A Very Special Tea

Jackson opened the door with a pleasantly surprised expression. He smiled. "Diego! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Then his expression changed and clouded. "Your Father's all right, isn't he? Nothing's happened, has it? Come, in, please!" Jackson moved away from the door to open it further and allow Diego to enter.

Diego smiled a small smile. "Father's still sleeping. He seems to be all right. I'm impressed with what you've done with this property, Jackson. The Carvalho place was falling apart, but you made it quite livable, and very nice."

"Gracias, Diego. I'm glad you like it. I hired most of the work done – as I've been extremely busy with all my patients, my research, and unpacking. Except for my laboratory – I oversaw all the work on that myself." Jackson motioned for Diego to sit in the wingback chair by the fireplace, while he pulled up a chair from his dining table nearby.

"You have been very busy, Jackson…especially with all these 'accidents.' How do you manage to take care of so many people without being worn out every night? And – I'd love to see your laboratory sometime, if you don't mind." Diego purposed to move slowly on his suspicions.

"I thrive on hard work, Diego – I love it. It's who I am… who I've always been. And as for my laboratory – I'll be glad to give you a tour – in daylight. But forgive me, I'm a poor host. I've just brewed some tea – would you like some?"

Diego thought a moment, then replied. "Thank you. I think I will." _I have to stay a little while if I am going to get him to talk about things_, he thought.

"Do you take cream or honey in your tea?"

"I'll take a little of both, but I like to taste the tea and not disguise the flavor, only enhance it. What kind of tea is it?

"It's an herbal tea, it has a little of this, a little of that, but mostly a chamomile tea, with a few other delights. This is a drinking tea… although I have teas for analgesics as well. I'll be back in just a moment."

When Jackson left the room, Diego rose and wandered around the room. The walls were bare. There were no pictures, nothing. The end table next to the wingback chair was large enough to hold mementos, but there were none. _He certainly leads a bare existence_, Diego thought. _Maybe he hasn't had time to unpack everything_.

Jackson came in with Diego's tea. He noticed Diego wandering around, and set the teacup down on the end table, and motioned for Diego to sit again. He also brought in a cup of tea for himself, but his was different. He walked over to his dining table, and pulled the chair from it over towards the fireplace.

"Yes, these accidents really keep me busy and involved! I do get tired with the long hours, but like I said – I thrive on hard work – always have."

Diego took a sip, looked in the cup and asked, "You say you have always thrived on hard work. Where have you worked – back East in the United States?"

Jackson watched as Diego sipped his tea. "How is your tea, Diego? Did I do all right on the cream and honey?"

Diego raised his eyebrows. "It's nice. And si, you put in just enough, but not too much. You said you put a little of this, a little of that in _with_ chamomile tea. What else is in there? The chamomile is a nice flavor, but I taste a couple of other things – but I'm not sure what they are."

Jackson decided to answer Diego's first question, while watching him take another sip of tea. "I worked in Massachusetts General Hospital, in Boston, as I think I told you last time we were together. I don't think I told you I'm an orphan though. Grew up in an orphanage – that's how I got my name – and my profession."

Diego took another sip of tea, saying nothing, hoping to encourage Jackson to talk more. He smiled a small smile. As Jackson continued, Diego sipped his tea, until nearly half the cup was drunk. _Just answer me, Jackson_, Diego thought.

Jackson continued. "I grew up in Barton's Home for Children in New York City. I was a foundling – left on the doorstep. No one knew anything about who I was or where I came from. No name was given to me – I was left in a blanket – no note – no nothing. It was spring when they found me. I'm glad it wasn't winter. I might not have survived. The orphanage was overcrowded, understaffed, underfunded, under – everything. Dr. Henry Jackson – the doctor who visited the orphanage every day…was like a father to me…I had no other…" Jackson went on and on.

Diego listened intently to Jackson, but after a while, his voice became sing-song, like a cradle swinging back and forth. Diego began to get a bit drowsy. _It's the late hour, I suppose_. _I can certainly understand some things about him now_, Diego thought. Jackson continued.

"We were bullied. My friend George and I – were bullied daily. I swore revenge…and took it. As I grew up – I could easily defeat the bullies, but that was too easy. So – I found other ways…to punish them."

Jackson paused a moment and chuckled. "I found, in my extensive medical education, there are multitudes of ways to take revenge…" Jackson looked to Diego for a response.

Diego's brow furrowed. In his most calm, gentle voice he asked, trying to keep the alarm he felt out of his voice, "Really? But why? I'd like to try to – to understand."

"Do you really want to know, Diego? Really?" Jackson's stare seemed to penetrate into Diego's heart.

"Si, Jackson. I am possibly the only friend you have here so far. I'd like to understand you – to know you better. You're a great doctor and you are very knowledgeable." He took another drink of the tea. Jackson continued.

"Dr. Jackson, for whom I am named, was kind to me. He helped me get into medical college, and helped arrange my European studies. They were very helpful. He also helped me get my first appointment at Mass General Hospital. Mass General – that's my nickname for it. Masses of people came in and out of that place, almost like cattle." Jackson paused again and watched Diego, who took another drink of the tea.

Diego looked at his cup. It was nearly empty now. For the past ten minutes, he'd been listening to Jackson tell his 'life' story, but now he was really getting tired.

Jackson continued. Diego found it incredibly difficult to continue listening, but shook his head occasionally to keep awake. Hearing Jackson's life story was interesting and intriguing, but Diego could hardly hold his eyes open.

Jackson's chest practically puffed out as he talked. He rose and stood in front of the fireplace. His eyes darted everywhere, and only occasionally landed on his guest. Diego watched him, almost mesmerized at the flickering shadows created by the fire.

"At Mass General, I received a lot of recognition for my achievements. I received many academic achievement awards in medical college as well. But the one that meant the most to me was the one the hospital board gave me for 'First Year Resident of the Year.'

"I assisted all the best doctors in developing new serums, drugs, and things we're beginning to call vaccinations. I helped discover new and exciting treatments for other diseases. My first year at Mass General Hospital was wonderful!

"But everything went downhill after that. An old woman died on my watch my second year. They blamed me…I really wanted to get into research, but they told me they were full up…that I was needed in general practitioner work more. I didn't want that!

"Then – the board took away my hospital privileges – because another intern accused me of overdosing a patient! Ridiculous! I'm far too intelligent for that! Then – patients refused to allow me to treat them!

"I was put in administration – they took all my patients away from me! I didn't become a doctor to be in _administration_!" He spat out the words.

"I want – I need – to be with people! I _need_ to help them! But they…don't always _want_ my help!"

Jackson reached out in desperation with his expression as surely as if he had reached out his hand – like a drowning man wishing for salvation. "Diego! You – you – understand – don't you? You understand – don't you? Don't you?"

Diego thought, _yes…I can see possibly, why Jackson 'prolongs' things – he's looking for acceptance and acknowledgement. I can see…I can understand…under-stand…_

_I can un-der-stand…why…why what? It must be – really late! Why am I so sleepy?_ Diego started blinking and shook his head.

"I – I'm so sorry to interrupt Jackson…but I think…I'm going to have to…leave now. I'm awfully tired. Really, I'm sorry. I do – I do...think I – un-der…stand." Diego got up as quickly as he could, but he didn't get very far.

Jackson was at his side in an instant, shoving him down in the chair. "Don't _go_, Diego! We're just getting started."

Diego tried to get up again. "No – really, thank you…for your hos-pi-tal-ity…the tea was – excellent… but – but I really… must…go." Again, Jackson shoved him down into the chair.

"Don't fight it Diego – it's much stronger than you. You drank enough to keep you here through the day tomorrow. Like I said – we're just getting started. Sit back and relax, Diego. You'll be just fine! Just relax. I'll _help_ you, Diego. _I'll_ help you. Don't refuse my help. You can't. I'm all you've got – you can't go anywhere without my help. That's what I'm here for, Diego. I'm here to _help_ you…to help you see how much _you_ – need – _me_."

Diego tried one last time to get out of the wingback chair. He grunted as he tried to rise, but Jackson took ahold of his shoulder and with one last shove, Diego fell into the chair, one arm hanging over the arm of the chair. Diego kept blinking as Jackson put a strong hand under his chin and forced him to look into the fire a few moments – until that's all Diego saw – until he closed his eyes for the last time…and was – under Jackson's medically-induced 'spell.'

Z

When Don Alejandro awoke mid-evening and tried to rise, he groaned and put a hand to his head.

"Felipe. What happened?" Alejandro looked around and saw he was in his bedroom. Felipe smiled, and pointed to his head, then pretended to fall over as he swayed to one side, then pointed to Alejandro.

"I knocked my head. I had an accident?" He thought a moment and looked around. "Oh, that's right. Is everything all right? Where's Diego?" He looked around a moment. "Is it nighttime?"

Felipe nodded, signed for Diego, and his sign for out, where he arced his arm up and pointed outward twice. He signed 'doctor.' Then, Felipe signed 'talk.' Alejandro understood.

"Diego went to see the doctor…to talk to him. When was that? When is he expected back?"

Felipe smiled, and signed 'long hair' for Victoria. Alejandro understood. "Oh – after he talks with the doctor, he's going to visit Victoria. Well, I guess it's all right – as long as he doesn't have too many unsupervised visits while he's courting."

Alejandro pushed back his covers, and swung his feet to the side of the bed. He tried getting up and out of bed. Felipe rushed to help him. Alejandro held his head in his hands. "Well – maybe I'll wait until tomorrow morning."

Felipe smiled in agreement, and helped Alejandro back to bed.

Z

Victoria had finished her little busywork chores, and her portion of the tea and cookies and still Diego hadn't shown up. She wasn't worried just yet – although if he didn't come soon… Diego had a tendency to be delayed by talking with people. She figured talking with someone who was his scientifically-minded equal – would be plenty to delay Diego. He would come, hat in hand, so to speak, and ask forgiveness, because 'the time got away from me.' But she hoped that Sergeant Mendoza had gotten to the doctor's in time to keep Diego out of trouble.

Z

Jackson leaned over Diego and raised his eyelids, checking his pupils. "Very nice. Very nice. We're ready. Come on, Diego, let's go."

He knew it was important to hide Diego before anyone found him. Diego should remain in this state for at least twenty-four hours. He'd have plenty of time for questioning. Diego would sleep through the night, and all day tomorrow, except when actively engaged. Jackson would find out at least a start of what he wanted to know_…_

"Diego, Diego. Let's go. Let me help you. Here we go! Up you go!"

Diego nodded his head, blinking his eyes, but said nothing. Jackson put his arm under Diego's, hauled him up, and half-walked, half-carried him to the laboratory at the back of the house. He laid Diego down on the cot, and covered him with a blanket. Jackson noticed the muscles under the white caballero shirt and jacket. He felt it was another confirmation.

From the laboratory, he heard a knocking at the front door.

"I'll be back in just a minute, Diego. Rest now – just rest."

"_Who on earth is that_?" Jackson whispered aloud.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 Where is Diego

A/N: A short chapter…but hopefully it does what it's supposed to… Sorry for the delay – but my regular job of makin' chocolate interfered this week. Thank you all for your enthusiastic reviews…follows…and faves… :-)

CHAPTER SIXTEEN – Where Is Diego?

Jackson went to the door. He was surprised to see Sergeant Mendoza.

"Sergeant – to what do I owe this pleasure? You're feeling all right, aren't you? No recurrence of appendicitis, is there?"

Mendoza cleared his throat a bit nervously, and smiled. "I'm feeling fine. Gracias, Doctor. I'm here – on official business."

Jackson raised his eyebrows. "Really? Would you like to come in?"

"No, gracias. I just wanted to know – have you seen Don Diego de la Vega tonight?" Mendoza fiddled with his helmet.

Jackson pretended to look surprised. "Don Diego?" He shook his head. "No. I haven't seen him, but I was at the de la Vega hacienda earlier, attending to Don Alejandro. Is everything all right, Sergeant? Don Alejandro is all right, isn't he?"

Mendoza's face reflected his concern. "Don Alejandro is sleeping, I think. I was just there. They said that Don Diego was coming here. I wondered if you'd seen him."

Mendoza tried looking around – past Jackson, but the room was fairly dark. The only light in the room besides the candlestick Jackson held came from the fireplace. The flames flickered jagged, irregular shadows on the walls. He saw a teacup on the end table by the wingback chair. He presumed it belonged to the doctor.

"No, Sergeant. I haven't seen Diego de la Vega tonight. If I do, is there any message?"

"No, Doctor. No message. We just wanted to make sure he was all right…you know…with all these accidents people are having. I have so many reports to fill out…"

Jackson interjected. "Si, they keep me busy too Sergeant. You know, I would love to talk with you further, but I have an experiment in my laboratory at a very critical juncture, and I need to get back to it."

Mendoza cleared his throat again. "Oh, sorry, Doctor. I didn't mean to disturb you. Are you sure you haven't seen Don Diego – and that he has not been here tonight?"

Jackson took a deep breath and let it out slowly to relieve his growing frustration. "No, Sergeant – he has _not_. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Z

The next morning, Victoria left a note for her tavern helpers, ran to the cuartel, and pounded on the door to the alcalde's office.

"_MEN-DO-ZA! SERGEANT MEN-DO-ZA_! Open up! Do you hear me!? Open up!" Victoria was practically yelling at the top of her lungs.

Mendoza sleepily opened up the office door and moved to allow Victoria to enter. He shook his head to try to get the sleepy cobwebs out of his brain.

"Senorita Victoria! What's wrong! It's so early! It's barely dawn!" Mendoza buttoned up his jacket while walking over to the desk to sit in his chair.

"Sergeant! There's no time to sit down! Diego's in trouble! I know it! We have to help him!" Victoria was frantic. She paced.

Mendoza tried to calm her down. "Please, sit down Senorita. You're making me nervous pacing up and down like that."

Victoria let out a guttural yell, walked over to Mendoza and put her hands on his shoulders. "Oh-h-h-h-h-h Sergeant! Listen to me! Don't tell me to calm down! Diego's in trouble and we have to help him!"

Finally, it got through to Mendoza. "Diego? Don Diego's in trouble? How do you know?"

Victoria let out another guttural groan of exasperation. Words of worry and frustration spilled out. "While I waited for him last night – I just put my head down for a moment – and woke up a minute ago! Diego was supposed to come see me last night. He went to talk to the doctor, remember? He was supposed to come see me later. He never came. That's not like him – not without sending word if he couldn't come. Sergeant, did you talk to the doctor last night? I know something's happened to Diego – I _know_ it!"

Mendoza was still wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "What could have happened to him, Senorita? I did ask the doctor, and he said he hadn't seen Don Diego. And when I got back, Corporal Sepulveda needed me to help him with something. I'm sorry Senorita, I didn't have a chance to tell you what the doctor said."

Victoria was fuming. "Sergeant, you know about all these accidents and prolonged illnesses of patients. Diego had suspicions that the doctor is behind everything. He went to talk to the doctor about them last night. Felipe told us, remember?"

Mendoza thought a moment. He was finally 'waking up.' "Si, I remember now. Diego went to talk to the doctor. You say he didn't come to see you last night, and you're worried. Well – he could have gotten there after I did. He could have stayed late at the doctor's then gone straight home."

"Sergeant, let's go to the de la Vega hacienda. Then we'll know. Come!" Victoria pulled him out of his chair and dragged him out of the office.

Z

Felipe was always up early, even though he didn't have to be up at the crack of dawn – now that he was becoming an adopted member of the family. He still enjoyed his morning chores, however. Part of those chores included taking care of Tornado.

As he left the cave, he went to wake Diego. He walked into an empty room. He ran to Don Alejandro's room. Alejandro still slept, but no one else was in the room.

_I was sure he'd be here, since he wasn't in his room_, thought Felipe. _Where is he_? _Where is Diego?_

He heard loud knocking at the front door, and raced to open it.

Z

Diego felt aware, yet asleep. He was in twilight – that place between sleeping and awake. After Jackson left him alone, he tried to rouse himself, but couldn't move more than a few inches. He rolled partway over and nearly fell off the cot.

_I better not fall off. I don't think I could get back up if I fall off. I have no energy – none at all_… _I can barely move_…

At times, when his thinking was clearer, he thought,_ I've got to get up_. _I've got to get out of here_! But he couldn't move. He fell asleep in the darkness of the laboratory, with only quiet bubbling sounds for company.

Z

As soon as Felipe opened the door, Victoria barged in, with Sergeant Mendoza hot on her heels. "Felipe! Where's Diego?"

Felipe's shocked expression and shaking of his head told them he didn't know either.

Victoria continued. "Didn't he come home last night?"

Felipe shook his head, his face registered panic. He started signing frantically. Sergeant Mendoza said, "Felipe – please slow down. I can't follow you."

Felipe pointed to Victoria. She said, "He was coming to see me? But he never came. I – I fell asleep in my kitchen waiting for him."

Mendoza said. "Victoria, we should put together a search party for him. Felipe, how is Don Alejandro this morning?"

Felipe smiled and nodded, then pointed for them to join him. They walked quickly to Don Alejandro's room. Felipe shook Alejandro awake. He was startled to see everyone! "Victoria! Sergeant! What are you two doing here? Where's Diego?"

Victoria answered. "That's just it, Don Alejandro. No one knows where Diego is. He – he was going to visit Doctor Barton last evening, then come see me – but he never made it. I – I hope _he_ hasn't had an accident!"

Alejandro's head still ached from his fall from his work horse yesterday – but more from the rock that hit him than the fall itself. He thought a moment, ignoring the pain in his head. "Wait a minute! Are you telling me that no one knows where Diego is? Well – has anyone asked Doctor Barton?"

Mendoza replied, "I saw the doctor last night. He said he hadn't seen Diego. But – I'm going to form a patrol as soon as I eat breakfast."

Alejandro was incensed. "I'm not waiting for breakfast! Felipe, help me up! Victoria, would you ask the cook to make some huevos rancheros for our good sergeant here? We've got to find Diego!"

Felipe had been trying to get everyone's attention, and finally, he tugged hard on Victoria's blouse hard enough to get hers.

"What is it, Felipe?"

Felipe signed – Diego, then doctor – and his fingers over his nose, then pointed to Don Alejandro.

Victoria interpreted. "Diego went to see the Doctor because he – he gave something to Don Alejandro?"

Felipe signed the same things again, but put a second 'Diego' in it at the end.

Alejandro understood. "Oh! I think what Felipe is trying to tell us is that possibly, Doctor Barton has given something to Diego. Right, Felipe?"

Felipe nodded. Victoria asked, "Why would he do that?"

Felipe shrugged his shoulders, but put his hand to his forehead in a searching gesture.

"Si, let's search. And we'll start with Doctor Barton," Victoria declared.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 Interrogation

A/N: A little longer chapter – to make up for the shorter one…thanks for all your wonderful comments. You make me better, and help me plug holes. The Mendoza/Victoria scene is just for you reviewers! It was a hole that needed plugging! Thanks!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – Interrogation

Jackson took Diego's teacup to the kitchen, then headed to the laboratory. The examination would be easy since he knew what to look for. He wanted to check for Zorro's known injuries –the ones Mendoza told him about.

He noticed Diego had ruffled the blanket some, and his position looked different. _He probably tried to get up_, Jackson thought. He checked Diego's pupils, pulled up a stool, took the blanket off, and proceeded to perform a physician's examination.

As he got to Diego's left leg and saw the scar, he nodded. _Uh-huh. I thought so. _He looked at the right upper arm and found the scar there. _Uh-huh. I can see why he wanted to call it a sword stab in the file. It's a musket wound…stitched or not…he's so…_

He found another scar on his right forearm. _Hmmm, looks like a snake bite. That wasn't in the file. I wonder what else isn't in the file_… He got up and stretched, then sat down on the stool to begin the interrogation.

"Diego! Diego de la Vega, listen to me! Wake up! Hear me!" Jackson declared in a firm, commanding tone of voice, but not necessarily a loud voice. He'd never used this tea on anyone before – he wasn't sure what would happen.

Diego stirred and mumbled.

"Diego, do you hear me? Respond."

"Si, I – hear – you." Diego's words were only slightly slurred. He spoke slowly, but natural, not monotone.

"Diego, why did you come here?"

"I – I wanted to find out why you sedated my Father…and… I wanted to get to know you…better."

"Very good, Diego. Very good. Gracias. Now, tell me – I want to know exactly what you're feeling right now – physically and mentally. Comprende?" Jackson paused and waited.

"Ssss-iii. I – feel… very drow-sssy. Sluggg-gish. Sleepyyy. We-ak. T-ired. It's hard to move – and hard to – think – clearly."

"Very good, Diego. Now tell me – how do you make your cactus tea?"

"Cack-tuss tea? I make it – has to cook – slow. Boil-ling ru-ins it. Some-times – I put in a – little fruit juice – to help the taste…other-wise…it tastes…and smells….awful…"

"Very good, Diego. What kind of cactus do you use?"

"Prick-ly…pear…cack…tuss…

"Very good, Diego. You're doing very well. Now tell me this – do you have another _name_ you go by?"

"Another…name?" Diego nodded slightly, but something got through to the depths of his wooly thinking, and he started jerking his head from side to side.

"Another – identity, Diego."

"Ssss – Nooooo…Noooo…"

"Come now, Diego. Tell me the truth. Do you hide yourself in this secret identity?"

Diego's mouth opened and closed. His head turned from side to side as from deep within him, he found a little strength to fight the tea. He started panting. He tried to get up. He kept shaking his head.

"Nnnnn-oooooo. Nooooooo."

"Diego! Diego! You _must_ tell me the truth! How do you feel about deceiving everyone?"

"Noooooo…" Diego raised himself up to almost a sitting position.

"Diego! Listen to me! Are you listening?"

"Sssiii." He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the numbing effects of the tea. It felt like a creeping paralysis in his brain. If he gave in to it, he felt he would never have a clear thought again.

"Good. Diego – tell me the truth. Are you Zorro?"

Diego didn't respond, just sat propped up on his elbows and panted, while shaking his head. Jackson paused a moment, then shoved him back down on the cot. Diego's breath escaped him with an "uuunnckk" sound. He lay panting.

_I have to fight this. I have to fight this. I have to fight this. I can't tell. Not him. I can't tell. Not him_, Diego's brain was struggling to think. A thought came to him. _If I have pain – I can concentrate on pain_. He tried balling his fists tight, but he didn't have enough strength, and his fingernails weren't long enough to dig in. He didn't have the energy to hit himself. _I'll keep trying to get up…_

A second time he raised himself up. A second time, Jackson shoved him down. A third time, a third shove. A fourth time, a fourth shove. Then, Jackson knew what Diego was trying to do.

"Oh no you don't, Diego. I know what you're trying to do, and I'm not going to let that happen. You _will_ answer me! Are you Zorro?"

Diego began thrashing around on the cot, as Jackson held him down and hovered over him. "_Are you Zorro?!_"

Diego refused to answer. It took everything within him to resist. He was panting hard now. Jackson released him, walked over to a lab table and poured more tea into a small beaker, and brought it over.

"All right, Diego. It's all right. Just relax. Drink this, you'll be all right. I'll help you."

Even in Diego's drug-induced state, the struggle, though physically exhausting, was helping clear his mind a bit. _You can't drink that_, he told himself. _That's what got you here in the first place_. He moved his head first to one side, then the other to avoid drinking.

Jackson put Diego in a sort of neck-head lock with one knee under his chin, while holding the beaker in one hand; he forced Diego's mouth open with his other hand by squeezing his jaw.

_He's as strong as I am_, thought Diego. _Must fight_…

Just as Jackson was about to force the tea down Diego's throat, he heard a loud, heavy, persistent knocking at the front door. "_NOW WHAT?"_ he said aloud.

Z

Sergeant Mendoza rode with Victoria to the tavern. For all his good intentions, Don Alejandro was not quite well enough to join in the search. Felipe would search on his own – after he made sure Don Alejandro was all right.

Victoria found herself at the end of Mendoza's patient, but stubborn resistance when it came to her joining the search for Diego. It was a long ride back to the pueblo – for both of them.

"But Sergeant…Diego and I are…" Victoria was near tears. Her anger gave way to desperation.

"I know, Senorita, you're courting. You are in love. But if Doctor Barton _is_ behind these attacks, it is too dangerous for you. Think how Diego would feel if something happened to you – and _I_ let it – by allowing you to come with the lancers." Mendoza put on his best puppy dog face. "Senorita, I promise, you will be the first to know if or when – we find him. Please – try to understand, Senorita…your safety…" He put a hand on her shoulder for a moment.

"Sergeant Mendoza – just because I'm a woman – doesn't mean…"

"It has nothing to do with that…"

In a last-ditch effort, Victoria got obstinate. "Sergeant – I'm _going_ – whether you want me to or not!"

Mendoza put a hand on her shoulder. He spoke gently, but firmly. "Please Senorita; don't force me to place you under arrest for interfering with a government investigation. We'll find Diego. He'll be all right. You'll see." Mendoza smiled compassionately.

Victoria put her head down as tears streaked down her cheeks. As much as she wanted to charge in and save the day herself, on a deep level, she knew Mendoza was right. Diego would be very upset if anything happened to her. It didn't make her feel any better though.

She finally took in a deep breath, then let it out. "All right, Sergeant. I'll stay here. But you must promise me…"

Mendoza gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I promise, Senorita Victoria, I promise…"

Z

From the tavern, Mendoza went to the cuartel and organized two patrols. Although both were going to start at Dr. Barton's house, they would split in two directions afterwards.

Z

Victoria was still very upset. "Pilar, I'm going to go see Father Benites. Will you and Marina take care of things until I return?"

"Si, Senorita. We'll be happy to." Pilar and Marina knew Victoria was very worried.

Z

The knocking persisted. Jackson knew he had to hurry. He tried one last push to force Diego to swallow more tea – but wasn't very successful.

At most, only a teaspoon was ingested. "Diego, are you listening to me?"

"Ssiii."

"Diego, you will forget this. Comprende? You will forget this questioning. It didn't happen. You don't remember. You weren't here. Comprende?"

"I – I – understand." Diego said the words…but with a great effort, he lifted himself up to a sitting position, then hauled a leg over the edge of the cot.

Seeing that Diego proved to be more difficult than he thought, and with the incessant pounding at the front door, Jackson knew he had to cut his losses for now. He put the beaker on the lab table, hauled Diego halfway up off the cot, then delivered a knockout punch to Diego's right jaw, and shoved him down with a force that nearly broke the cot. Diego flopped unconscious on his back with arms spread-eagled draping over both sides of the cot.

Jackson picked up the beaker and force-fed more tea down Diego's throat. Diego choked and spluttered. The doctor grunted with satisfaction.

Jackson ran through the house panting, trying to get his breathing under control, cursing Diego under his breath. _I've got to have more time with him, _he thought_. But, I need to answer the front door. A patient – a grateful patient – might need me_. _I live for_ _this_.

Through the door, Jackson called out, "Who is it?"

"Senor Doctor – it is Alfredo. You said to come – when my wife…"

"Ah, si, Senor Alfredo. I'll be right with you. I – was in my lab." He opened the door and let Alfredo in. "Please, have a seat." He gestured for Alfredo to sit in the wingback chair. "I'll be right back. I – have to extinguish some candles in the laboratory." Jackson hurried back to the lab. _Alfredo, the peon – I remember him now_, Jackson thought. _His timing is terrible_!

"Si, but – please – hurry, Senor Doctor!" Alfredo didn't sit down. He didn't dare sit in a chair as fine as the wingback chair of the Americano doctor.

Jackson ran back to the lab and shut the thick door. He tried to rouse Diego and was only moderately successful. He thought he'd try a command.

"Diego! Diego de la Vega! Listen to me! Are you listening?"

Diego tried to nod, but couldn't really. His neck rolled back and forth.

"Diego, rest now. Sleep now. This is a command. Sleep until _I_ – wake you."

Diego's head rolled to one side. Jackson shook him, but got no response. _That ought to hold you for a while_, he thought. _Hopefully, this baby will come before nightfall_.

Jackson ran back to the living room. "Now, Alfredo. Tell me what's happening."

"My wife has just gone into labor, Senor Doctor. She needs you – now! We – we can pay you – in – eggs."

Jackson smiled, released a deep breath and put on his best bedside manner. "That's fine. You go on home Alfredo. I'll be along in just a minute. I have to get my medical bag." He finally looked down at his knuckles. _Good. I didn't break the skin. I should really bind Diego, but I don't have time. He should sleep most of the day. I'm going to have to invent a workable syringe. I just haven't had time to do everything yet_. _But I can at least lock him in_.

He sent Alfredo on his way, then went back to the lab to get his bag. The door to the laboratory from the outside looked like part of the back wall to the house. That kept intruders out. He installed a keyhole lock from the inside, but didn't usually keep it locked. He locked it now, to keep Diego in, then locked the hallway door to the lab, and ran through the house.

As he exited out the front door, Jackson saw Diego's horse, Esperanza. _Oh no_, he thought. _I hope that peon doesn't know de la Vega's horse. Well, I'll ride her myself, and say she's my horse – and – if anyone asks_ _– that Diego sold her to me_. He mounted and rode off.

Z

Victoria went to see Father Benites, who was in prayer when she arrived. She sat in a pew towards the back of the church and waited until she saw Benites rise from the altar before she stood up. He turned and saw her.

"Ah, Senorita Escalante," Father Benites smiled his most welcoming smile. "What can I do for you today?"

Victoria's anxious expression caused Benites to frown. "What is it, child? What has happened?"

Victoria answered, "Father – please pray for Don Diego de la Vega. I – I think he's in a lot of trouble. His life may be in danger. No one knows for _certain_ where he _is_!"

Benites guided her to the front pew, where they sat down, and turned towards each other. "There is 'Someone' who knows where Don Diego is, Daughter. Let us ask Him to protect Diego, all right?"

"Si, Father."

"Then, let us pray, child." They bowed their heads, and Benites continued. "Sante Padre, we ask You to protect Don Diego. We know he is in Your hands. You know where he is, even though we do not. We ask You to give him _every_ help, and _all_ the help he needs. Let him be found soon, O Lord our God. En nomini patri, et filli, et spiritus sanctu." He crossed himself, then Victoria.

Father Benites took Victoria's hand in his. "He's going to be all right, Victoria. God is with him, and He will help him. God will bring him home safely to us – no matter where he is. Do you believe this, Victoria?"

"Si, Father. I believe it. Gracias. That, this – makes me – I – feel a lot better. It's just that he's been missing since last night."

"He'll be all right, child. I know it." And Benites pointed to his heart. "I know it in here." Benites 'felt' other things in his prayer, but he didn't share those with Victoria. _It would only worry her_, he thought. _I'll be in prayer about those things_.

Z

Diego slowly returned to consciousness. His jaw hurt. His arms were stiff and sore. He coughed – more from a dry throat than anything else. Then he realized his throat hurt for another reason.

_Why_, he thought? _What happened to me_? He pried his eyelids open, blinked, and saw Jackson's laboratory.

_Ooooohhhh. Now, I remember. Well, I can use the pain to help clear my head._ He moved his arms to his sides. They were stiff and sore from being spread-eagled for several hours over the edge of the cot. He grimaced.

He put a hand to his jaw and cautiously moved his jaw in a back-and-forth motion to test it, while rubbing it. _It's not broken. But Jackson's punch really packs a wallop_, he thought. He rubbed his throat from where Jackson's knee had been.

He struggled to a sitting position, and nearly fell back again. His head buzzed. His ears rang. His equilibrium was shaky at best. He rested on an elbow. Everything felt in slow motion.

_I've got to get out of here, _he thought_. Before that madman comes back, I've got to get out of here_. He looked around as he slowly rose further and swung his legs over the edge of the cot. _Wow, I wish I could stay and study this laboratory_. _He's got a lot more equipment, herbs, and chemicals than I do. I'm impressed._

_I've got to get out of here…but how…I can barely stand up…_

TBC


	18. Chapter 18 Escape

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – Escape

_He wants acclaim; he wants recognition, _thought Diego, as he remembered what Jackson said last night_. It seems he'll do anything to get it – but when something goes wrong – he seems to get vicious and dangerous. I've never heard of anything like that before_. _And using his skill as a physician for revenge_…_ I don't understand that_.

Diego tried to stand up cautiously and slowly. He reached a hand out to the stool at the edge of the cot. He used it to help himself rise, but fell over, then slowly picked himself up. _This 'tea – still affects me, _he thought_. Zorro will have to investigate him further._ _Oh – that's why I was here. That's why…that tea of his. He wanted to know… things… Did I tell him? I don't remember telling him_.

Diego walked around the laboratory, putting his hand on the lab table for balance. He noticed the different experiments with chemical and herb sedative combinations. _He really does love that_, Diego thought. _He's got a heart for sick people. Why does he help them, then turn right around and harm them? Last night – just before I fell asleep, I think – I think – he was reaching out to me. He was desperate for…something…what?_

The more he walked the more strength he gained. He still walked in slow motion – feeling he'd fall if he moved faster. The first door, he presumed, led to the rest of the house. He tried to open it, but found it locked from the outside. _I vaguely remember being half-dragged, half-carried through a hallway,_ he thought. _I've got to get home_. _I wonder how Father is_.

He walked to the other end of the laboratory to the door that led to the outside. It was locked, too. He looked around. He found a long, pointed instrument and used it to pick the lock. He stepped outside and estimated by the sun's position, it was late afternoon.

_Let's see_, he thought, as he got his bearings. _I've got an almost five-mile walk. Presuming no one sees or finds me, it might take me two to three hours to get home. It will be dark by that time_. _I'd run if I had the energy. It wouldn't even take me half that time._

_I've got to take the shortest route home – cross-country. I still feel very tired. Dios, let someone find me_, he prayed.

Z

Jackson looked at his watch while attending to the peon's wife who was having a difficult labor. _Diego's tea will be wearing off soon. I need to get home_, he thought.

He went into the main living room of the peon's cabin. "Senor Alfredo, I really need to be going home. I've got other patients – one in particular needs my help immediately. I'll come back – as soon as possible."

Alfredo shook his head, and pleaded. "_Please_ Senor Doctor. _Please_ do not go. My _wife_ – I am _afraid_ if you go – both the baby and my wife – will die. _Please_ Doctor. I am a poor man, but my wife and this baby mean everything to me." He put a hand on Jackson's arm.

Jackson gently, but firmly, removed the peon's hand from his arm and sighed – he never could resist a sincere plea. "All right, Senor Alfredo. I'll stay – for now. But if anything happens to my other patients, you'll answer to me – and it won't be a pretty sight."

Relief so covered Alfredo's face – he totally missed the threat. "Oh _gracias_, Doctor. Muchas _gracias_! My wife – I know she will be all right now! And so will my baby!"

Jackson was seething inside, mostly at himself. _I'm going to do a caesarian section – but I've got to get home and get my instruments_. Jackson went back in to the woman in labor.

Z

Diego walked along, but he was actually doing something more like plodding. A wave of drowsiness hit him and forced him to stop. He put a hand to his head to try to help steady himself, then started his slow, labored walking again.

Z

Sergeant Mendoza led one patrol, Sepulveda the other. Both patrols started out at the doctor's residence. When they got there, the doors to the house were unlocked. Mendoza went in and looked around, but no one was home. The only locked door was to the laboratory.

"Sergeant, this door is locked. Should I break it open?" Sepulveda asked.

"I'm sure that's his laboratory. I know he has experiments going on in there. Be careful you don't disturb anything. But si, break it open. You didn't find Don Diego in any of the bedrooms, did you?" Mendoza asked.

"No, he wasn't there." Sepulveda broke open the door. They looked into an empty laboratory. "There's no one here, Sergeant."

"Then let's keep moving, Corporal. You take your patrol towards Los Angeles. I'll take mine towards the de la Vega hacienda. If Don Diego's on the road, we'll find him."

"Si Sergeant."

Mendoza's patrol headed towards the de le Vega hacienda. Sepulveda took his patrol back towards the pueblo.

Z

Felipe took Tornado out to search for Diego by himself. He put the 'disguise' saddle, bridle, and mane on Tornado so no one would recognize him, if they were stopped. The disguise for Tornado had worked well when Diego went to the Devil's Fortress two years earlier. He pulled his paint along with him. He knew if he found Diego, that his physical condition might require a swift, but understanding horse – and since Esperanza was missing… Felipe knew Tornado could be that. The stallion had done it before, and would do whatever was necessary to get Diego home as quickly and safely as possible.

Felipe stopped a moment about a mile from the hacienda. _Hmmmm. Whether he's on Esperanza or on foot – Diego will take the most direct route home_ – _he'll go cross-country_.

As if talking to Tornado, Felipe bent over the stallion's mane and petted him, as if to say, _Tornado, find Diego. We must find Diego. Good boy_.

Z

In the late afternoon, Doctor Hernandez sat down at a table near the thick pillar in the tavern. Victoria hurried over to talk with him.

"Doctor Hernandez! It's so good to see you! It's been a nightmare!" Victoria was near tears with worry.

Doctor Hernandez noticed her anxious expression. "Senorita, what's wrong? Have there been more accidents today?"

"Did you hear about Don Alejandro and Don Diego?"

Hernandez's eyes widened. "What happened to them? I haven't heard anything since the other day."

Victoria said, "I'll be right back. May I get you something to drink?"

"Just some lemonade, Senorita." Hernandez shook his head. _I made a terrible mistake in bringing that man here, _he thought_. His credentials were in order, his letters were personable, and I thought he would be good for the pueblo. Now it looks as though I've brought disaster upon my patients. How can I remedy this?_

Victoria brought the lemonade and sat down beside Hernandez. She told him all about Alejandro's attack by sling-shot, his questionable sedation, and Diego's disappearance. Hernandez listened with horror and shock.

_Now I know what I must do_, the retired doctor thought.

Z

Sergeant Mendoza was used to searching thoroughly, even though he didn't like to. He searched every outcrop, cave, ditch, and structures he came across along the road between the old Carvalho place and the de la Vega hacienda – and found nothing. He sent the lancers back to Los Angeles, but decided to stay and visit Don Alejandro. That way he could report to Senorita Victoria that he had investigated. And he hoped that maybe he would get some food. He was hungry.

Z

Corporal Sepulveda likewise searched everywhere along the road to Los Angeles, but found nothing. He and his lancers reached the pueblo and went into the cuartel. They met the lancers from Mendoza's patrol, and learned he had stayed behind at the hacienda.

Z

Felipe was moving along well when he spotted something in the distance. He had already skirted the pueblo and was on the far side, about a mile and a half from the Carvalho property, when he thought he saw something just coming over a small rise. As he watched, the object seemed to stagger, and fall.

_Diego_, he thought! _That's Diego! I found him!_ He gently, but firmly kicked Tornado into a gallop. It only took Felipe a minute to reach him.

Felipe pulled up Tornado only a few feet from Diego. He dismounted, took the canteen from the saddle horn, and knelt on the ground beside Diego. As soon as he touched Diego, and turned him over, Diego stirred, blinked his eyes and looked up.

"Oh Felipe! Gracias a Dios! It's you!" He was panting from relief, fatigue and lingering effects of Jackson's tea.

Felipe signed, but Diego had trouble focusing, so he spoke what he thought Felipe wanted to hear. "I'm all right, Felipe. Doctor Barton gave me a 'special tea' last night; that's why I didn't come home. I escaped about an hour ago, but it's been slow going. I'll be all right. Just get me up, and help me home."

As Felipe helped him up, Diego's eyes focused long enough to see the disguised Tornado. He chuckled – but abnormally long, his shoulders heaving, his head bobbing. It was hard for Felipe to hold him up.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Felipe! It's just that Tornado looks so funny this way! Good job, little brother! No one knows him with that plain black tack set and – and that false white forelock!" He chuckled again.

Felipe helped Diego mount Tornado, then mounted his paint, and they started back to the cave. Diego slumped over Tornado's mane most of the way towards the pueblo. After several near slip-offs, Felipe stopped both horses, and tied Diego into the saddle with his hands to the saddle horn to keep him in a sitting position. _That will speed things up a little_, Felipe thought. _Maybe we can move faster now_.

It took them nearly an hour to get to the cave from the time Felipe found Diego. Felipe set Diego in the carved high back chair while he looked through the peephole. Seeing no one around – he quickly went through the fireplace and ran to a storage room to get a cot and extra blankets. Just as he tripped the fireplace switch, cot in hand, he heard voices in the bedroom wing hallway, and they were moving his direction!

Z

Sergeant Mendoza always enjoyed visiting the de la Vega hacienda. Don Alejandro had been resting, but got up to see Mendoza out.

As they walked along the hallway, Mendoza asked once more, "Do you think it was Doctor Barton you saw come out from behind the tree, Don Alejandro? And – you said – he had a slingshot in his hand?"

"Si, Sergeant. I'm fairly certain it was Doctor Barton. He is tall with a stocky build, just like the man who slung that rock. But he was disguised. If he _is_ behind all these accidents – and Diego's disappearance – well – we'll have to replace him – and you'll have to arrest him. Doctor Hernandez would have to come out of retirement for a while."

"The man must be loco to do all these crazy things." Mendoza scratched his head at the thought.

"Yes, he must be, Sergeant Mendoza. Oh, look at the time! Would you like to stay for dinner? Maybe we'll have news of Diego by then." Alejandro escorted Mendoza through the foyer and into the sala.

Alejandro saw Felipe with a cot in the Library out of the corner of his eye. He had to get Mendoza settled and eating, before he could excuse himself for a moment and investigate. He thought, _Felipe must have found Diego and is hiding him_. He hoped Diego was all right.

Z

At the farm of Alfredo, the peon – Doctor Barton made the decision to perform a caesarian section. The mother had been in labor the whole day and things were not progressing. He left the bedroom to try to explain the situation to Alfredo.

"Senor Alfredo, your wife's condition has not improved – but – I have good news. The baby will be born in about two hours. However, I must go home to get some supplies. I'm going to do what is called a caesarian section; it's a harmless surgery that will cause the baby to be born. I'll be back within the hour." Doctor Barton spoke in his best bedside manner voice – but with his full authority as a physician.

Alfredo began to panic again. He was a simple farmer, with absolutely no education, and no way to understand anything but a 'normal' birth.

"Please, Senor Doctor, please do not leave my wife at this time! The baby will come! They always do!" Please Doctor! I beg of you – don't leave!"

Doctor Barton was seething, but spoke smoothly. "Senor Alfredo. I _will_ be back, but I _must_ _go_. If I don't go – I can't help your wife. The baby will _not_ come by itself – it needs help. I will help – as soon as I go home and bring back some supplies. I'll be back within an hour. Try not to worry."

Z

Felipe watched until Alejandro got Mendoza safely out of eyesight of the fireplace, then took the cot and blankets through. He found Diego slumped over the desk with his head on his folded arms. He set up the cot on the other side of the room adjacent to the coatrack where hung whatever set of clothing was not being worn at the time. Presently, Zorro's clothing hung there.

Felipe went over to the desk and shook Diego's shoulder. Diego raised his head and looked at Felipe with glazed eyes. Felipe put one arm around Diego's waist, and put one of Diego's arms over his shoulder. Together, they got Diego up, and shuffled him to the cot. Once he was settled, Diego promptly fell asleep. Felipe sighed with relief. It was time to let Alejandro know Diego was safe and he was all right. He must be careful because Mendoza was there – and Mendoza didn't know the secret.

Z

Doctor Barton seethed all the way home. _Things seem to be falling apart, _he thought_. I can't let that happen_…

TBC


	19. Chapter 19 Family Reunion

CHAPTER NINETEEN – Family Reunion

Dr. Hernandez sat at his desk in his small hacienda outside the pueblo and wrote a letter.

_Dr. Javier Gonzalez Gomez  
Mexico City Medical Society  
Mexico City, Mexico_

_Dear Dr. Gomez,_

_I trust things are well with you and your family, that your medical practice is thriving and that you re-discover the joys of being a physician daily._

_It is with a heavy heart I write to you of my retirement – because all is not well in Pueblo de Los Angeles here in Alta California Territory. I think I told you in my last letter I had secured an Americano as my replacement. His credentials seemed impeccable and from his letters, he appeared to be a personable and bright young man._

_Although the transition went well, some of my former patients are seeking me out again because our new doctor is abusing and misusing his physician privilege. He is a loner, not even allowing the educated and intelligent caballero who was my very able assistant to help him. I'm beginning to think he is mentally unstable with strange interests and unbalanced emotions._

_I am writing to ask if you could find a personable young physician, whom you know, and would highly recommend, who would take over my medical practice here in Los Angeles. The pueblo has a population of around 800, and the weather here is delightful most of the year._

_Please let me know as soon as possible whom you would recommend._

_Your humble servant and friend,_

_H.R. Hernandez, Doctor of Medicine_

Dr. Hernandez read over the letter, made a few minor corrections, folded it, and sealed it in an envelope. With the mails, it was hard to predict, but Dr. Hernandez had high hopes. If Dr. Gomez found someone right away, there could be a new doctor here within two months' time. That would be enough time to discharge Dr. Barton, and send him back to Massachusetts…or to Monterey prison. Dr. Hernandez wondered how it would all play out.

Z

"Don Alejandro, dinner was magnificent – muy delicioso! Please, give my regards to Maria. your cook!" Sergeant Mendoza put his fingers together with his thumb on the bottom and raised his hand up to eye level in a salute to the cook.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Sergeant. Shall we retire to the sala?" Don Alejandro was ever the gracious host.

As they rose from the table, Felipe came into the dining room, caught Don Alejandro's attention, and shifted his eyes from side-to-side to show he wanted confidentiality.

"Felipe – you're back! Did you find Diego?" Alejandro's expression showed concern.

Felipe signed something. Alejandro interpreted. "Oh – you want to speak to me privately about – a – horse! All right, just a moment."

To Mendoza, he said, "Sergeant would you go ahead to the sala? I'll be along in a minute or two."

Mendoza replied, "Gracias, Don Alejandro. I appreciate your hospitality."

After Mendoza went into the sala, Alejandro asked again, "Felipe, did you find Diego?"

Felipe nodded and signed something. Alejandro started to blurt out in a voice loud enough to be heard across the hacienda, but Felipe put his hands up in a gesture to quiet him down. "Well where…"

Felipe signed. Alejandro lowered his voice to a whisper. "He's where? You've got him in the _cave_? Is he all right? And where did you find him?"

Felipe signed again. Alejandro interpreted. "You're saying he's in the cave for safety. He's all right, but – what? Not drunk? Oh – drugged! _Drugged_!? Why? Why did Doctor Barton do _that_? Oh, when I get my hands on that man…"

Felipe's expression turned to alarm. He signed frantically. Alejandro interpreted. "What? Slow down Felipe." Felipe slowed down. "You think Doctor Barton is loco? I'm sure he is. You think Diego might still be in danger? He might very well be – since he escaped and wasn't released. I see now that putting him in the cave was a very wise thing to do, Felipe. Very good. What?"

Felipe signed something, then pointed to Alejandro, who interpreted. "Oh! You think _I_ might still be in danger as well? That's probably true too, but neither one of us can hide in the cave indefinitely. We'll just have to wait and see. Did you find out anything from Diego? No, he's sleeping it off. Fine. We'll give him some time. In the meantime, you keep a close watch on him. Gracias, Felipe. You're a good son!" Alejandro gave Felipe a slap of confidence on the arm.

Felipe nodded, watched Alejandro go to the sala, then went to the kitchen to get some food for Diego. Felipe knew Diego would have to sleep it off. But he also knew Diego still had to eat. Felipe figured Diego probably hadn't eaten since dinner the day before. And, if Diego was able to talk, Felipe wanted to find out what happened.

Felipe made a sandwich with supper leftovers and put a small tray together. He brought some coffee, spiced with chocolate, honey, and cream. He glanced into the sala to make sure Mendoza wasn't watching, then went through the fireplace into the cave.

Z

Dr. Barton fumed all the way home. _I just know that tea has worn off and Diego's gone_, he thought. _Where would he go? Home. He'd go home. After this baby is born, I'll keep watch on the de la Vega hacienda. Maybe I can find something out_.

When he arrived home, his fear was realized. He gathered a few extra things he needed for the caesarian section. He thought, _I'd better send Diego's horse home, and ride my own. Maybe they'll think Diego was thrown from his horse – he's done that before. Even though the strongest effects of the tea are wearing off, he'll probably still be a bit addle-brained until tomorrow. That will give me time to create a plausible defense. He'll certainly try to charge me with kidnapping or at the least, unlawful detention…just like that tripe back in New York City a few years ago_…

His thinking became desperate. _I have to cover this up. I have to find Diego and keep him under control_. _If I have more time with him, I think I can get him to understand…but if not…people never seem to understand me. They just don't understand. They're always against me. But Diego – he's so much like George…and I – could – never – purposely – hurt – George…_

_They always like me at first…they want my help…but then…but then, they forget about me – I'm not noticed – I'm overlooked – or something always happens and they turn against me. Things go wrong with medical science, but I know how to make them better…It's just like with the bully-boys_... His mind drifted away as he rode back to Alfredo's house.

Z

Diego awoke to Felipe shaking his shoulder. He sat up and shook his head, trying to clear out the cobwebs that kept growing over his thinking. He was only moderately successful. _That concoction of Jackson's must be very powerful_, he thought. _It's been nearly twenty-four hours and I'm still affected by it_.

"Oh Felipe. Thank you for bringing me something to eat. I am a bit hungry." Diego swung his legs over the side of the cot. Felipe took the tray and put it on the desk. He came over and pointed to both Diego and the desk.

Diego tried to rise off the cot and swayed. Felipe caught him and helped him to the desk. While Diego ate his sandwich and drank the coffee, Felipe sat on the stool he'd pulled up by the desk and waited for him to finish.

Felipe shook Diego's shoulder, and started signing as Diego sat back in the chair, getting drowsy again. Diego shook his head to comprehend. Felipe leaned towards him so Diego could see the signs better. Diego interpreted as best he could.

"You want to know – what happened?" Felipe nodded. Diego took a deep breath and started talking.

"I'll tell you as much as I can. There's a lot I don't understand about our new doctor, but he did share a little last night – about his past. He seemed very congenial on the surface. He offered me some tea. It was a mistake to drink it – I'm still feeling the effects of it. I was – trying to take interest in him, get him to talk… I think the tea – I think it's a powerful combination of different relaxant… and…sedative-type drugs and herbs… He – asked me questions, and I think…he may have done…a medical exam…on me. My clothes were – somewhat – out of – place…"

Diego stopped as his narrative nearly put himself to sleep. Felipe shook him again. "Oh – gracias Felipe. I seem to be having trouble staying awake."

At that moment, Don Alejandro stumbled a bit as he entered the cave. He threw out his hand to the stone wall for balance. "_Diego_! Thank goodness you're all right!"

Diego blinked and shook his head, trying to stay awake. "_Father_! Are _you_ all right? How is your head?"

Z

Dr. Barton expertly delivered Alfredo's baby by caesarian section. "You have a fine son, Senor Alfredo! Your wife will be in some pain for a few days – but here are some powders to help with that. Just mix them in water or tea, and she'll be fine. You may want to find someone to wet-nurse the child – for a short time – if you need to…if your wife needs to."

"Si. Gracias, mil gracias, Doctor." Alfredo picked up the basket beside him. There were two dozen eggs in it. "Please accept this Senor Doctor. Gracias a Dios you were here. My chickens are all I have – but they lay nice eggs."

"What will you name him, Alfredo?" Jackson picked up the basket of eggs and held them up, looking closely at them.

"Senor Doctor, may we…may we name him after you?" Alfredo lowered his head.

Jackson smiled. "No – but name him after my best friend – name him Jorge."

Alfredo bowed in gratitude. "Gracias, Senor Doctor. His name will be Jorge Alfredo de la Gallina. Gracias Senor Doctor – for everything. You are a wonderful man, senor."

_I'll have to be careful_, Jackson thought as he rode home. _Although he can seem to be incredibly naïve_, _Diego is also very astute. He certainly knows how to hide himself. I've seen him fight. I could defeat him that way, but I don't like to get physically involved unless it's absolutely necessary – or in a place I can be in control. I'd like to win him over. If he is willing to understand me, we could be on the same side. All I want is for someone to be on my side, to give me the attention I deserve and the tributes I merit. All I want is for someone to say they really care about me, not just say they care, and are willing to help me in whatever way I need_. _But no one has ever been willing to do that…not even Doctor Jackson…even though he said he thought of me like a son_…

Z

Sergeant Mendoza rode back to the pueblo just after sunset. Mendoza thought it was a lovely dinner. He felt Maria's cooking was almost as good as Senorita Victoria's. Mendoza sighed as he remembered the chicken and Spanish rice dish, with boiled vegetables and the delightful flan for dessert.

He decided to stop at the tavern for a nightcap. A glass of wine, maybe a biscuit or two with butter… Now that his side didn't bother him anymore, he was back to eating whatever he wanted. He thought back to those weeks he couldn't each much meat or bread. Those were the hardest weeks of my life, and he was glad they were over.

As he walked into the tavern, Victoria ran to him immediately. "Sergeant Mendoza, did you find Diego? Is he all right? I've been so worried!"

Mendoza put his hand on her arm. "Senorita Victoria – I'm sorry. I did not find Don Diego. I don't think anyone has. But I'm sure he's all right. I think if something bad had happened, we would have found his…Oh, I'm sorry Senorita. I didn't mean to imply…"

Victoria's eyes widened. "Of _course_ not! But he's been gone over twenty-four hours, Sergeant! And I don't trust that new doctor. I think there's something seriously wrong with him. How has he alluded your patrols, Sergeant?"

Mendoza looked down, then looked up with his best puppy dog face. "Just unlucky for us, I guess, Senorita. Try not to worry. I'm sure Don Diego – is – just fine. We'll search again in the morning. We'll find his tracks, if there are any, and follow them."

Z

"Father, are you sure you're all right?" Diego asked. When he saw Alejandro, he rose out of his chair and they hugged – and nearly fell over. Felipe ran and put his arms around both of them to help steady them.

"I'm all right, Diego, How are you? What happened?"

Diego's head was beginning to clear a bit more. The coffee helped stimulate his recovery from the lingering effects of the tea, but Diego was still a bit sluggish from being inactive. He sat back in the chair. Felipe gestured for Alejandro to sit in the stool he'd already pulled near, then got another stool for himself.

"Father, it was a nightmare. The doctor, I'm afraid, is a madman. He's a genius, but he's insane. I truly believe so. He's had a hard life, he was an orphan…"

"Well, so is Sergeant Mendoza – but _he_ doesn't go around causing people to have accidents." Alejandro practically snorted. "In fact, just the opposite."

"I know, but Jackson's story is a long one, and I only heard a very small portion of it. I think he told me enough for me to begin to understand where he's coming from. He is insane, and I believe he's got an evil streak, but I also saw a vulnerability to him. The man wants just to be accepted and loved."

"That's hardly the way to do it – by causing accidents, and drugging possibly the only person who's befriended him – you!" Alejandro shook his head. "Did he say why he drugged you?"

"He wanted information, Father. He kept asking me if I was Zorro."

"Really? He suspected? What gave him that idea?"

"I don't know. It was all very strange, Father. I almost wish I could have observed, instead of being an unwilling participant. But I think…it was an experiment for him."

"An experiment! You – were an experiment? Now I know the man's loco!"

"Father, sometimes in discovering new treatments, especially in the area of new medicines, at some point…someone…willingly or unwillingly – becomes part of the research process by being the subject of an 'experiment.' The scientist, or doctor, observes, watches, and learns."

"I still want to know why – _you_!?"

"Like I said Father, I think he suspects I am Zorro. He tried to get me to admit it, under the influence of this 'tea' he gave me."

"Did you – admit it?" Alejandro looked intensely at his son.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20 Hiding & Plotting

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Life happened…things to do, things to take care of…

CHAPTER TWENTY – Hiding & Plotting

"Well, did you – admit it?" Alejandro's expression reflected the rising panic he felt.

Diego's brow furrowed as he tried to think. "I don't think so. I remember thinking no, I can't tell him. I don't think I did."

"What happened then? Did he let you go? How did you get out of there?" Alejandro tried to keep the shaking out of his voice.

Diego drew in a breath and let it out. "I escaped. I sort of remember him forcing down more of that tea, but he was interrupted from doing more, gracias a Dios. He had to leave. I escaped, and Felipe found me."

Z

After delivering Alfredo's baby, Jackson went home and put together a special saddle bag with various medical instruments and special powders. He made sure his pockets were empty, mounted his horse, and headed for the de la Vega hacienda. Packed along with his saddle bags was a telescope he'd gotten a year ago…to watch people from great distances. It helped in his strategy to discover their weaknesses, something he could exploit medically.

Z

Both Alejandro and Diego decided it was safer for Diego to remain in the cave until Dr. Barton was caught.

"I agree Father. Felipe, I want you to go to the pueblo, and give these notes to Victoria and Sergeant Mendoza. Make sure you're not followed." Diego placed the notes in Felipe's outstretched hand.

"And Felipe – take care of yourself. Be careful. Be watchful. He's very crafty. If he wore black and a mask – he could the antithesis of Zorro. He's just as strong physically as I am – I discovered that the hard way, and he's just as clever. Be careful, my brother."

Felipe nodded and smiled a small smile to be comforting. He knew this was going to be a dangerous ride. They'd discussed him riding Tornado in disguise, but rejected the idea. If Felipe were caught – if Tornado were caught…

Felipe rode out into the night on his paint.

Z

Felipe was very cautious as he rode, looking around almost constantly. He saw no one. There was no one on the road to the pueblo. He watched and listened for any movement in bushes or trees, but saw and heard nothing. His ride to the pueblo was uneventful.

Felipe stopped at the cuartel and learned Mendoza wasn't there, so he headed for the tavern to see Victoria. He was pleasantly surprised when he found Mendoza there too. He saw Victoria and smiled.

Z

As Felipe entered the tavern, Victoria spotted him and practically ran to his side.

"Felipe! Have you heard anything? Has Diego been found? Is he all right?" Victoria's face was hopeful.

Felipe nodded.

"Sergeant Mendoza, Felipe says Diego is all right!" Victoria was so excited, she gave Felipe a hug!

Victoria led Felipe over to Mendoza's table, and they all sat together. Felipe signed something, then took out the notes he carried from inside his shirt.

"What have you got there, Felipe?" Mendoza asked.

Felipe gave a note to each. They opened and read them. Victoria's read:

_My Dearest Victoria, (the most beautiful woman in all California)_

_I wanted to let you know I'm all right and safe – but for now – necessarily hidden. Please, stay away from Doctor Barton. Don't get near him; don't have anything to do with him. He IS insane. Trust me. I'll see you tomorrow after siesta, if it's safe. I'll tell you all about it then. I would love to see you now – but until Jackson is caught… and until I'm fully recovered from his 'tea,' it's safer for me to stay hidden. I hope you understand mi querida._

_All my love,_

_Diego_

Mendoza's read:

_Sergeant,_

_I trust you are well. I'm all right, and safe, but necessarily hidden – for the time being. Please keep an eye on Father and Felipe. I'm concerned for their safety as well. Though he is an orphan like you, Doctor Barton's nature is totally opposite of yours. If you see him, arrest him immediately. He IS insane, and he is behind all the accidents and my unlawful, unwilling detention of last night and today. He is a very dangerous man, capable of anything._

_If it's safe, I'll come to the pueblo tomorrow during siesta, it will be easier to slip in and out of your office. I'll tell you all about it at that time. Gracias for all you do for the pueblo, Acting Alcalde Mendoza._

_Your good friend,_

_Diego de la Vega_

Victoria looked up from her note to Felipe. "Felipe, he is _truly_ all right? Why can't I see him tonight?"

Felipe nodded at the 'all right' part, and shrugged his shoulders at the last question, indicating the note as what Diego wanted. He also signed 'sleepy' – by tilting his head to one side and laying it on his flattened hands.

Sergeant Mendoza replied, "He has proof, Felipe – that Doctor Barton is behind these accidents?"

Felipe nodded, yet shrugged his shoulders.

Mendoza replied, "Senorita, I don't think we should have to wait until tomorrow for an explanation from Don Diego. You and I are going to the hacienda – _now_! If he's not there – well – maybe Don Alejandro knows where he is." Mendoza scribbled a note to Felipe.

"Here Felipe. Take this note to Corporal Sepulveda. He'll know what to do. I'm assigning some lancers to protect the hacienda!"

Z

Jackson watched through his telescope from across the plaza. He had seen Felipe ride out and he followed from the de la Vega hacienda. He saw Felipe give the notes to both Victoria and Mendoza. _Those notes have to be from Diego_, he thought. He felt it was confirmed when a minute later all three rose and exited the tavern. He noticed Felipe head to the garrison, while Mendoza and Victoria mounted horses and headed south from the pueblo. _It looks like they're going towards the de la Vega hacienda_, he thought.

Jackson thought, _uh-huh, I thought he'd go home. Of course, the first thing he'd do is notify the woman he loves, as well as the authorities. So predictable. That predictability will be his downfall_._ I will always have surprise on my side. He won't know what hit him._

He slid his telescope back into its compact shape and rode about a hundred yards behind Mendoza and Victoria.

_I wonder if Sergeant Mendoza and Victoria know that Diego is Zorro_, he thought. _That's a trump card in my arsenal_… And he laughed to himself.

Z

Dr. Hernandez decided to visit the de la Vegas. He hadn't talked with them for several days, and he wanted to let them know he'd written to get another doctor. His heart was heavy; he wanted the comfort of his friends. He didn't ride a saddle-horse anymore – but hitched up his buggy and rode out into the night.

Hernandez hoped it wasn't a bad time to go calling on the de la Vegas. He hadn't told them he was coming.

Z

A short time later, Victoria and Mendoza arrived at the de la Vega hacienda. They knocked on the door, and met a surprised Alejandro.

"Sergeant Mendoza! Victoria! Come in! But – why have you come now? Didn't the notes…"

"Si, Don Alejandro," said Victoria. "But I must see him and know he's all right."

"He's all right, Victoria, but as the note said, he's in hiding – for his safety. Surely you can understand that." Alejandro closed the door. Alejandro needed to make sure they were in a room that couldn't be seen from the Library. He knew he was going to have to talk to Diego about their visit. "I was just going to sit in the dining room for an evening snack and tea. Will you join me?"

Victoria spoke again. "Don Alejandro, I know this is inconvenient, but is Diego close by? Can I see him tonight before I go back to the pueblo? I haven't talked with him for several days – and – well – he _is_ courting me. And if he would ask me to marry him right now – I'd say 'yes.'"

Mendoza interjected, "Si, Don Alejandro. I would like to ask him a few questions and see for myself he is all right."

Alejandro sighed. "I'll try to find him. It will take me a while to get where he is. If you'd like to go to the dining room, I'll have Maria fix you some tea and for you Sergeant, bring you some of those tea cakes you like so much."

Mendoza smiled. "Oh, gracias Don Alejandro! I do –love those little tea cakes. Senorita, after you." They moved into the dining room. When the refreshments arrived, Alejandro took his leave.

"I'll see if I can find Diego. If I find him, and he'll come, I'll bring him with me. It may take a little while."

Victoria smiled. "Gracias, Don Alejandro. It's just that – I've been so worried. And we – have all the time in the world – we're in no hurry, right Sergeant?"

"Si, Senorita. No hurry." Mendoza smiled.

Alejandro patted her arm. "I know, Victoria. I was worried too. But he's all right – just a little worse for wear – like me."

Mendoza interjected once again. "Don Alejandro, what exactly happened to Don Diego? His note said…"

"If I can find him, I'll let _him_ tell you, all right?" With that, Alejandro went out into the foyer, opened and closed the front door, then snuck the Library. Once there, he looked around carefully to make sure no one was looking, then went through the fireplace.

His head felt much better that evening than earlier in the day. Alejandro thought maybe he didn't have a concussion after all – or if he did – it wasn't going to be a bother. Alejandro knew Diego would be fine once the stuff got out of his system. He hoped it wouldn't take longer than a day. With all these accidents, Zorro might be needed…if the 'good' doctor wasn't caught…well – Zorro would have to find him.

As he stepped into the cave, he still found it a wondrous sight. He'd only been in the cave a few times since learning Diego's secret – knowing it to be his son's domain; he was determined to let Diego have his privacy. But his errand now was urgent and he needed to wake his son.

Z

On his way home, Felipe saw something ahead. He heard a horse whinny. Felipe had been around the de la Vega horses long enough to know that each horse had its own unique sound. He recognized Esperanza's, and thought he better check to where Diego's horse was headed. As he watched, he could tell the palomino was on its way home. Felipe was pleased he wouldn't have to chase after her.

He'd given the note Mendoza had hastily written to Sepulveda, then rode home. Felipe had a strange feeling it was important he get home as soon as possible. Who knew when the lancers would ever get there? They weren't ones for speed – especially with the Sergeant not there to goad them into action.

Z

From his vantage point, behind a line of trees on the other side of the road outside the hacienda, Jackson pulled out his telescope and watched.

_I can't see into the hacienda_, he thought. _I need to get closer_. He tied his horse to one of the tree trunks, and crept towards the hacienda wall.

Z

Alejandro entered the cave and walked over to his sleeping son. He hated to wake him. He knew Diego needed to 'sleep it off.' Diego was lying on his side, facing the cave wall. But – he was committed to trying.

He leaned over the cot. "Diego! Diego! Son, you have visitors."

Diego grunted in his sleep. Alejandro shook his shoulder. "Diego! Wake up son!"

Diego awoke, rolled on his back, blinked his eyes and looked around. "Father. What time is it?"

"It's nighttime. Son, those notes you wrote only served to bring Victoria and Sergeant Mendoza here. They're in the dining room. Victoria is near hysteria, and Sergeant Mendoza wants to talk to you. How do you feel, Son? Are you up to it?"

As Diego slowly got up, he blinked, shook his head. "I'll come. Go look through the peephole and tell me if you see them." He rubbed his face with his hands to help wake himself up.

Alejandro stepped back. "I thought we would go around the long way, and go in the back door of the hacienda."

Diego shook his head. "Sorry, Father. I don't have the energy for that. I simply don't. I'll go through the Library, then you go shut the front door somewhat loudly. They'll think we came through the front door."

"What if they see me?" Alejandro didn't like this plan very well.

"I don't know, tell them I couldn't come because I was sleeping. That is the truth. I _was_ asleep." Diego smiled. "Although I would like to see Victoria – and at least give Sergeant Mendoza a bit of a report – we'll think of something, Father. Give it a try. Look through the peephole, then move the sconce. I'll be right behind you."

Z

Jackson crept up closer to the house. No one saw him. He made sure of it. He quietly walked through the outer gate, snuck up to a window, and peeked inside.

He was at the Library window. The room was empty. _I'll have to keep looking_…_to find out what room he's in_, he thought. As he was about to leave for another window, he blinked and shook his head in disbelief! _Did I really see that_, he thought? _It looks like Don Alejandro and Diego came into the room – from the fireplace_!

He watched them leave the Library and walk across the foyer to the dining room. _I can't believe my luck, _he thought_._ He crept quietly to his left about fifty feet, where there was a window that had to be to the sala. He passed by the front door, thinking about sneaking in now and trying to hide, but decided to wait. He flattened himself to the outer wall as the front door suddenly opened, but it shut right away. _Whew_, he thought. _They can't know I'm here_.

He watched through the window as Alejandro and Diego talked with the Senorita and Sergeant Mendoza. _Shall I go in now – or wait until the senorita and the sergeant leave, before I make my move_, he thought.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21 Spying

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE – Spying

As Alejandro and Diego walked into the dining room, Victoria spotted Diego, rose and ran to him. She hugged him with such force she nearly knocked him over. Mendoza rose and smiled, walked over to Diego and waited a moment before slapping his arm in a friendly slap.

Victoria cried, "Diego! Are you all right? Are you _really_ all right?"

"Si, Victoria. I'm – all right. Really – I am." Diego blinked his eyes trying to focus them and deal with the force of her greeting. But it was momentary. He looked down and smiled his winning smile. She looked up and he brought his head down and gave her a little kiss.

Mendoza said, "Don Diego, gracias for your note – Felipe is giving the lancers a note to come and protect the hacienda until Doctor Barton is found. Could you tell us, Don Diego, exactly what Doctor Barton did to you?"

Diego pointed towards the left. "Let's all have a seat in the sala, shall we? I still get very tired. And – what I have to say – I only want to have to say – once."

Victoria and Diego sat together on the settee; Mendoza sat in a chair a few feet opposite them with a coffee table in between. Victoria took one of Diego's hands and held it.

Diego began, "I went to talk to Doctor Barton about what happened to Father…but mainly – I was hoping to get him to share a little bit about his life. We don't know anything about him – I hoped he would share."

Victoria squeezed his hand. "And did he – tell you – anything?"

Alejandro came in with drinks and some tea cakes. As he poured and served, Diego continued his narrative. Alejandro poured Diego a cup of coffee, the others, tea.

"Oh, si. But I'm afraid I can't remember very much. I got so sleepy – from that tea. When I first got there, I noticed he lives a bare existence. There are no pictures around, no artwork on the walls – nothing. I thought it was because he hadn't had time to unpack…" Diego shook his head again, to clear it.

Alejandro leaned forward. "Are you all right, son?"

"Si, Father. I – just get – sleepy – especially when I talk…it seems – I – put myself – to sleep…"

"I get drowsy too, sometimes, Son. Although, I think most of what he gave _me_ has worn off."

Mendoza cut in. "And – just what did he give _you_, Don Diego?"

Diego gently slapped his cheeks a couple of times, shook his head. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Some sort of chamomile tea…only this one, he said, had 'other delights' mixed in with it. I couldn't discern them."

Victoria interjected, "What happened after you drank it?"

Diego sighed. "That's the part I'm fuzzy on. I think there were differing relaxant and sedative qualities to it. I think –I was an experiment on how it affected me. He questioned me…and – I think – he did a medical examination on me."

Mendoza cut back in. "What did he ask you, Diego, if I may ask? What could he possibly want to know from you that he would have to go to such trouble? It doesn't make sense."

Diego shook his head. "I don't remember everything. I do remember he asked me about an analgesic tea I formulated. I'm pretty sure I – told him. I think he may have also asked why I was there. But – uh – Doctor Barton left – and I escaped. Gracias a Dios – Felipe found me."

Victoria could see that Diego was rapidly falling asleep. "Diego, are you all right? You look…like I _felt_ after Zorro had me drink some cactus tea – when I sprained my ankle." She thought that would engender some sort of response.

At the words 'cactus tea,' Diego slowly swung his head in Victoria's direction, looked at her through his eyelashes, and smiled. "Si, I feel the same – on the 'good' doctor's chamomile tea…" His head drooped a little.

"Here, put your head on my shoulder, Diego." Victoria leaned back on the settee. She put her arm out. Diego leaned back, scrunched down, snuggled in, leaned to the side, and put his head on her shoulder. Within two seconds, he was fast asleep. She crooked her arm around his head, and stroked his hair.

Mendoza smiled. "You two make such a pretty picture." Then he looked to Alejandro and repeated. "Don Alejandro, I'm going to have the lancers guard the hacienda twenty-four hours a day – until Doctor Barton is caught."

"Gracias, Sergeant. And what about the doctor? Is he still at large?"

"No one has found him yet, Don Alejandro," Mendoza answered. "We sent out two patrols, but we didn't encounter him."

"When are the lancers scheduled to arrive, Sergeant?" Alejandro wanted to know if he still had anything to fear – and to try to know when it would be safe for Diego to stay inside the hacienda instead of the cave.

"I told them to come as soon as they can – but – I don't know exactly when they'll get here. With Corporal Sepulveda in charge – well – I should get back soon to make sure my orders are carried out – otherwise it could be tomorrow morning before they get here."

"Sergeant, gracias for all you do. But – stay and finish your tea and tea cakes. Maybe the lancers will arrive before you leave. Because right now – I hate to disturb those two lovebirds over there. Diego needs to sleep it off."

He gestured towards Diego and Victoria. Alejandro smiled as he watched Diego snuggle into Victoria's shoulder. She kept absent-mindedly stroking Diego's hair as she sweetly nestled her head on top of his.

Z

Dr. Hernandez gently coaxed the horse and buggy along the road towards the de la Vega hacienda. He was nearing the hacienda when he thought he saw something – or someone – out front. He would try to remember to mention that to Don Alejandro.

He pulled the buggy up to the front gate, got out, and walked to the front door. He thought he heard a rustling in the bushes to his left about thirty feet, but dismissed it. He thought he saw something, but felt it was probably a rabbit. He knocked on the door.

Z

At the knock, Alejandro rose. "Doctor Hernandez, so good to see you. Come in, come in." Alejandro ushered Dr. Hernandez into the sala.

With their fears allayed, Victoria and Sergeant Mendoza felt it was time to leave. Victoria gently awoke Diego, who slowly stretched and seemed a bit stiff as he extricated himself from Victoria's shoulder.

"Victoria – your shoulder is so comfortable. Sorry – I fell asleep." He looked at her with adoring eyes.

She smiled back. "Gracias, Diego. And Diego – I still expect to see you tomorrow, at siesta."

Diego smiled and stretched again, rubbing his neck to work out a kink in it.

Sergeant Mendoza said, "Gracias Diego. I'll make out a preliminary report. We'll keep a sharp eye out for this man. Lancers should be here soon. Maybe tomorrow – you could come to the pueblo to make sure I have everything in the report?"

Diego answered both with, "Si – I'll be there." He yawned, stretched, sat up, then drank more coffee.

Z

Felipe stopped in the de la Vega barn to see if Esperanza made it back all right. She did. He unsaddled her, brushed her down, gave her hay and water and headed towards the back of the hacienda.

He hoped Diego was all right. He would see what was going on, then he thought he'd slip into the cave and check on Tornado.

Z

Jackson weighed his options as he watched through the window. He could wait until Dr. Hernandez left, or he could sneak in now. He had watched as Mendoza and Victoria visited with Don Alejandro. He watched as Diego nearly fell asleep talking. _Yeah, my tea is still working on him, _he thought_. It's a strong tea. I'm glad to be able to observe this. It will help me in my research. Diego's a strong man, but he's not invulnerable_. _The European doctors and jailers said that no matter what stimulants were administered to prisoners in their experiments; one dose in one cup of tea would still take at least twenty-four hours to wear off. I gave Diego one dose in his tea, then he got about another half dose in the laboratory. It's funny to see him try to fight it off with coffee! It won't do him much good. There is no antidote to this – at least not yet_. He chuckled to himself and continued to watch with amusement.

He also weighed what to do with his newfound knowledge of the fireplace. _I wonder where that leads_, thought Jackson. _Every fox has a lair – that's probably Zorro's. I remember hearing stories about the old haciendas and their secret escape passages. It's just like our large mansions back East_. _Not that I've ever been in any of them. Quite the contrary. Well, there was that one rich family in New York; they lived outside the city_… His mind wandered back…

Jackson spit when he remembered the incident – when just before one Christmas, he and George were sent back to the orphanage because Jackson had punched the little brother of the boy they were visiting – for being a tag-a-long. It was common practice for rich folk to make themselves feel better by inviting orphans to spend Christmas at their home. Before being sent back – Jackson enjoyed being there – roaming through thirty rooms, and being shown a secret passage that led them out to the back of the estate. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he watched through the window.

_I'll try to reason with them…but if not…well, they'll get what they deserve – what everyone deserves what they get when they reject me. I hope they_…_let me reason with them. That man in New York – the father – didn't even want to hear my side of the story. He summarily sent George and me back to the orphanage without so much as a by-your-leave._

He started putting some of the contents from his special saddle bag into different pockets. _This way, I'll be prepared for anything_, he thought.

Jackson continued his watch through the window.

Z

"It's my fault. I should have never brought him here. This is just terrible! Are you both sure you're all right?" Hernandez put a hand to his head to hide his shame.

Diego yawned, then reached over and put a hand on Hernandez's arm. "Doctor – it's not your fault. You couldn't have known… the man is insane. I'm sure he's learned to – hide his violent behavior until he feels comfortable. That he showed himself so quickly here is a credit to our acceptance. From what I think I heard him say last night, it usually took many months longer – in one case over a year."

Alejandro poured a cup of tea for Dr. Hernandez, who took a drink. "Si, Doctor. Don't blame yourself. Obviously the man is insane. There was no way to know."

"And Doctor, I'm fine," Alejandro replied. "A little worse for wear, maybe – but I don't think I have a concussion, and obviously he didn't give me enough, what did you say you thought it was, Diego? Ether?"

"Si, Father. It was probably ether – administered – through – inhalation." Diego shook his head to clear it, and gently slapped one cheek, then the other – as he yawned yet again.

Doctor Hernandez noticed. "Are you all right, Diego? Do you want to lie down?"

"No thank you. I've lain for positively hours today, Doctor. But Father, could you get me – some more – coffee? It helps – temporarily – fight that tea." Diego's eyes blurred. He blinked trying to clear them, then rubbed his hands over his face to help wake himself up. It helped a little. He felt a little more alert.

"Gracias. Diego, for your kind words… Now, you also said – he interrogated you. What did he want to know? Did he suspect…" Hernandez looked at Diego questioningly, and angled his head towards Alejandro.

"It's all right, Doctor. Father knows. I – I told him when I officially began courting Senorita Escalante – when Zorro and Victoria had their very public breakup. But si – Jackson suspects. He may even have proof, I'm not sure how – or where his suspicions came from. I don't believe he got an admission out of me. But it wasn't for want to trying…"

Alejandro poured Diego another cup of coffee. Dr. Hernandez sighed visibly. He still felt guilty. "If anything happened to you because of that…I'd never forgive myself."

Alejandro came and sat next to Dr. Hernandez. "Doctor – I don't know much about these things, but Diego does. If he said you're not to blame – you're _not_ to _blame_."

Dr. Hernandez looked up in gratitude. "Gracias. Oh, I forgot my other purpose for this visit. I've written to Mexico City. I have a friend there. I asked him to send us a new doctor – one he knows personally and trusts. There should be someone here in just a few weeks – maybe less – if the mails are in our favor! After these accidents began, I felt I had to do something. So – without consulting anyone – I wrote to my friend, Doctor Gonzales Gomez. Hopefully, I'll hear something soon. You never know – with the mails being as they are."

They didn't notice someone had slipped in the front door – and heard everything Doctor Hernandez said about a new doctor…

TBC

A/N: Thank you again to those who faithfully review…LaCorelli, Diet MJ, and Dana…and all of you… I appreciate your feedback. Hang in there…there's a lot yet to be told – and this is a weird story. Patience is a virtue and you will be rewarded with surprise twists. Don't expect the story to go how you think it will. Only one of you even has a clue as to what could happen in a future chapter – and you said it in a review many chapters ago. Chapter 22 is entitled Meltdown…hang in there…action's coming, going, then coming again! After that, all that's left is the fallout… But I warn you – this is _not_ a _traditional_ Zorro story…


	22. Chapter 22 Meltdown

A/N: Both English and Spanish proper names will be used in this chapter. Diego = Jimmy; Jorge = George. There's a great article on the web – on the history of how Diego is James in Spanish – that both names mean the same thing and come from the Hebrew name = Jacob.

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO – Meltdown

Once Jackson saw Dr. Hernandez enter the hacienda, he figured he could make his move any time. He snuck along the wall towards the sala and craned his head to listen. He pulled something from his pocket, and held it in his hand. It glinted in the candlelight. When he heard Dr. Hernandez's last statements about a new doctor, Jackson rounded the corner and stormed into the sala!

"_NO_! YOU CAN'T _DO_ THAT! _I'M_ THE DOCTOR HERE! I WON'T _ALLOW_ IT!" The expressions of the three men told him his surprise attack was very effective! Diego was the first to recover. Even though he felt panic rising inside, he was determined to take control of the situation, and be the voice of calm and reason.

"Jackson! Please, come in, sit down. Let's talk!" Diego rose from the sofa and walked towards him, extending his hand in friendship. He didn't see what Jackson had in his hand until it was too late.

Swipe! "_AAHHCK_!" Diego cried out as Jackson's scalpel cut through his shirt and into his right forearm!

"_DIEGO_! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Alejandro shouted.

Diego grabbed the arm that held the scalpel with both his hands. Jackson punched Diego's abdomen with his free hand – enough to disengage Diego while he took another swipe with the scalpel – but missed.

Alejandro threw himself at Jackson and grabbed the scalpel arm, but Jackson was much stronger and easily punched Alejandro and threw him off. Alejandro rammed into the coffee table, knocked it over, and ended up on the settee. The cups and pitcher broke, as well as the tray. Dr. Hernandez tried something similar to Alejandro's attack, with the same results. Only he was thrown into the desk, knocking a decorative vase with flowers onto the floor.

When Diego saw Alejandro trying to fight, he yelled "_FATHER! BE CAREFUL_!" when Alejandro attacked. He glanced quickly at his arm. The top of his right forearm was cut nearly to the bone. _"FATHER! WE NEED TO GET THE SCALPEL OUT OF HIS HANDS_!"

"_SI DIEGO, BUT HOW_?" Alejandro yelled.

"_ALL I'VE EVER WANTED WAS TO HELP PEOPLE_!" yelled Jackson. "_THEY NEVER LET ME REASON WITH THEM_! _THEY BULLIED ME, CAUSED ME TO HATE THEM! I SHOWED THEM! I'LL SHOW _YOU!"

Dr. Hernandez looked for a vase or anything he could use to hit Jackson over the head and knock him out. Fighting was not something Dr. Hernandez did! He could count on one hand the number of fights he had _ever_ been in – in his whole life. He found a vase and threw it, but missed, as Jackson easily dodged it.

Z

Felipe came in through the back door of the hacienda, and heard the chaos as crashing, breaking, and yelling. He quickly ran into the foyer and saw the fight in the sala. He hurriedly joined the fray.

He jumped Jackson from behind, putting his arms around Jackson's neck with his legs around Jackson's stomach. Jackson swiped the scalpel and nicked Felipe's elbow before Felipe uttered a hoarse yelp and jumped off.

"NOW _STOP_ THIS!" Jackson yelled. "_SIT DOWN!" _His voice turned into more of a low growl than shouting._ All of you! You're going to listen to me – and then – I'll – I'll – have to kill you if you don't let me – if you don't let me…! I am your doctor! I will always – be your doctor – Don't refuse my help! No one else will be your doctor – only ME! You will accept me! And you will…_"

Alejandro went to Diego and helped him sit down on the settee. Diego held his arms bent close to his abdomen, right arm on top of the left. There was little he could do. Felipe held his injured elbow with the other arm. Alejandro and Dr. Hernandez found chairs to sit in.

Jackson was ready to gloat – now that things were calm and under his control. He stood in the middle of the room watching all four of them like a hawk, scalpel still raised in his right hand.

"So – the mighty Zorro is defeated by one stroke from a scalpel! How's _that_ for justice, Doctor Hernandez! I heard the law has been looking for Zorro for years now! And _I_ bring him down with a tea and one swipe of a scalpel! _I_ did it! _I_ have accomplished what no one else could! _I_ am one of the greatest doctors who have ever lived! _I_ am also one of the smartest, most intelligent men who have ever lived! Likely, Diego, or should I call you Zorro – the curious scientist in you will want to know what kind of tea I drugged you with."

He stood laughing a moment. "A compound formula with several compatible sedatives and relaxants, when mixed together, create a powerful narcotic which helps to remove inhibitions and fears. I saw it used in Europe in prisons for interrogations. The results were quite good. Mine were too, except for the one question you refused to answer – but in that refusal – there was more information than if you had obediently submitted – as you did for the other questions."

Diego and Alejandro looked at each other. Their expressions mirrored each other's. They'd wondered if Diego had told.

Jackson continued. "But that wasn't my only 'proof.' Doubtless, you knew you were examined. Sergeant Mendoza was _so_ helpful in telling me about Zorro's sword scar on his left leg, his fall in Cayon Perdido, which as I understand, was about the same time _you_ fell off a horse. And – of course, his most recent musket wound." Jackson paused a moment, then grinned evilly. "And – I _saw_ you just now – coming out of the fireplace! That's your fox's lair, isn't it?"

Both Hernandez and Alejandro looked at Diego in puzzlement when Jackson mentioned the sword scar. Diego interjected, "When Hiroshi was here, Father – De Soto…" Alejandro understood and nodded slightly. But they looked in alarm at each other when Jackson mentioned the fireplace.

Diego looked down a moment, then towards Hernandez. "Another unreported injury, Doctor Hernandez – sorry." Dr. Hernandez smiled a small smile and nodded he understood.

Jackson picked up on it. "I believe Sergeant Mendoza told me you entertained a foreigner! Was he Japanese or Chinese?" Jackson looked at the de la Vegas. He could tell by their expressions they weren't sure. "Probably Japanese – they're doing more exploration right now. The Chinese are still trying to come out of the Dark Ages."

Diego attempted to keep Jackson calm by talking in a gentle, reasoning tone of voice. "Jackson, you said you wanted to help us. You can, you know – you can let us go. We'll give you a fast horse if you want and you can go away from here – anywhere you like."

"I don't _want_ to go away from here – but it looks I'll _have_ to now! It's always the same! It's always the same…" Jackson's anger began to give way to desperation. He looked down and shook his head back and forth, but the scalpel still gleamed in his right hand.

"Why couldn't you _see_ it was for your _good_? _Why_? I thought you were my _friend_! You _said_ you were. You said you understood me. Why did you _leave_ me? You _know_ me! Why did you _leave me_? _Why did you_…"

Diego looked puzzled a moment, then realized Jackson was beginning to lose his sense of reality. _I think he's talking about George, not my escape_. _Dios, help me_, he thought. _How do I deal with this madman? How do I keep everyone else from being hurt?_ Then he had his answer. He approached Jackson very, very slowly, holding out his right arm with his left hand underneath. He talked softly, sincerely, and soothingly.

"Jackson, listen to me. I _want_ you to _help_ me. I'm – _asking_ you – to help me. I – I had an accident. I got hurt. Can you help me? I – I want you to help me. Do you _hear_ me, Jackson? Can you _see_ that I'm _bleeding_? I think I – may need stitches. Jackson…will you _help_ me? Will you _help_ your friend?"

Alejandro looked at Diego in shock. Felipe's eyes were wide open. Dr. Hernandez understood what Diego was trying to do and subtly motioned for Alejandro and Felipe to slowly get up and move away.

He spoke just above a whisper. "Diego knows what he's doing. Just don't make any sudden moves." Dr. Hernandez cocked his head for them to join him in the corner. "You're doing fine, Diego. Keep him calm." Diego smiled a small smile and nodded his head slightly, but kept his eyes on Jackson.

Jackson's mind seemed far away; he responded slowly. He looked at Diego as if from a great distance.

"You – _want_ me – to help you?" He stared at Diego, discerning sincerity. "You really _do_ – don't you? All right, I will. Come, sit down. Let me tend your wounds. I'll help you, Jorge. I'll help you. I promise to save you, Jorge. I'll save you!"

Then Jackson switched to English. "George, I'll save you! I'll see that you are avenged! They killed you! They murdered you! But _I'll_ save you, George! Those bullies will regret what they did!"

The three in the corner became concerned when they heard English being spoken and started to move towards Diego to come behind him.

Diego whispered loudly. "Father, stay still and don't move. It's all right. Don't say anything. Please. I'll handle this."

Then, slowly and carefully, Diego moved towards Jackson again, holding his right arm out in his left hand. "Jackson, mi amigo, help me. I know you'll save me. Those bullies hurt us – but you can help me, can't you, Jackson?"

"Jorge?"

"Si, Jackson. You can help me. My arm – is cut badly. Will you bandage it for me? Por favor, Jackson." Diego spoke softly with his most gentle and soothing tone of voice, slowly.

"Jorge, come. Sit. I'll help you. I promise I'll help you. I'll save you. It – will – be – all right."

Diego continued to move slowly until he was standing next to Jackson. "Jackson, let's sit down. After you take care of me – how about I take care of you? Is that all right, Jackson? It was always that way with us – right Jackson? We – took care of each other."

Jackson looked at Diego, but saw his childhood friend George – Jorge. He kept slipping in and out of English and Spanish and reality. He'd see Diego, then he'd see George. "Jimmy, help me. I – tried to help – to help George. Those horrible bullies beat him to death. I promised I'd help him, but he was beaten so severely that last time – he would never be well. He – he was dying. Jorge – George asked me if I'd put him out of his misery. He kept asking me to help him… Diego – Jimmy, I wanted to help him…"

All the fight had gone out of Jackson and he stood there with tears running down his cheeks, at the memory of George beaten to a pulp. Then, he looked up at Diego. "Ah, Jimmy, you're hurt. Let me help you. Will you let me help you?"

"Yes, Jackson. Please – I want you – to help me. Come, let's sit down together. You won't need this in order to help – me." Diego easily and gently released the scalpel from Jackson's lowered hand and tossed it away.

Diego paused a moment, then turned his head away from Jackson and spoke to Hernandez. "Doctor, would you get Jackson some tea, please…from the kitchen. There's some chamomile tea there, and black cherry. Blend them together with your own 'special' delights."

Turning towards Jackson, he said, "Come Jackson, let's sit down together. Everything will be all right. You can tend my arm while you're sitting down."

Diego led Jackson by the arm to the sofa, continuing to speak softly. It took a few minutes, but while they talked, Jackson cleaned Diego's arm a bit. Dr. Hernandez came back with a fresh teapot of hot water and bags of chamomile and black cherry tea. The older man always kept a few powders in his pockets. He pulled two of them out and dumped the contents of both packets into Jackson's tea.

Diego had calmed Jackson down and gave him the relaxing, and 'delightful' – chamomile tea. Jackson had one more moment of clarity before he was totally lost in the past.

"Diego, I – I won't say anything. You – really are – a good friend, mi amigo. You do understand…and…I'm sorry…" Jackson's mental meltdown became complete as the tea helped to relax him, and he kept calling for Jorge.

Z

Dr. Hernandez finished cleaned Diego's arm. Diego sprawled on the settee in the sala. He was not only light-headed from the lingering effects of Jackson's tea, the stress of the attack, but from losing blood. Under Hernandez's watchful eye and instructions, Alejandro stitched Diego's right arm. Alejandro said he felt good enough to ride, so he rode to the pueblo to tell Sergeant Mendoza that Dr. Barton was at the hacienda. The lancers would only be needed to escort Dr. Barton back to the pueblo. Felipe's elbow did not require stitching, but a thick bandage was wrapped around it to keep bleeding to a minimum.

When Mendoza arrived an hour later, Jackson was very drowsy. Dr. Hernandez's sedative powder in the chamomile tea kept Jackson under control. There had been enough fighting and injury for one night. The lancers were delayed because they had to break up a brawl in the plaza by a gang of drunken men who had been thrown out of the tavern.

"Don Diego, Doctor Hernandez, what shall we do? How did he get this way?" Mendoza looked at Jackson with astonishment.

"We suspect he's had trouble with things all his life, Sergeant." Diego shook his head. _What a waste_, he thought. _Such a brilliant mind to be bound up in insanity – it's a shame_.

Diego went with Mendoza, Jackson and Dr. Hernandez to the pueblo. Diego's presence seemed to comfort Jackson. He spoke in comforting tones, and Jackson responded well to him.

"It's too bad. He's insane, but he's like a niño now. He's living in a dream world of his own making. I think he's reverted back to his time at the orphanage." Diego asked. "Doctor Hernandez, what do you think we should do?"

"I think – he needs a special place – for those who are loco – as he obviously is. And – I think he should go home – back to Massachusetts. They'll know better how to take care of him. I actually wrote to Doctor Henry Jackson, Doctor Barton's mentor, about two weeks ago. I'm hoping he'll come."

On the way to the pueblo, Mendoza made an effort to connect with Jackson. "Senor Jackson, I am an orphan too. I grew up in an orphanage. The bullies _were_ terrible. I understand. I want you to help _me_, too. Gracias, Jackson." Jackson slowly turned his head towards Mendoza, and smiled a small smile. He blinked his eyes dreamily. Diego had coached Mendoza a bit on how to talk to Jackson.

"What's – your – first name, Sergeant?"

"Jaime."

"Gracias, Jaime." Jackson's last moment of clarity, before falling asleep in Dr. Hernandez's carriage, the recipient of something similar to his own concoction – only this one had more sedative effect. His head flopped over, but when there was a bump in the road, he fell over to one side – and his head rested on Mendoza's shoulder.

Dr. Hernandez had given Jackson a large dose of a sedative powder in the tea, which would keep him sedated for at least two days, until further evaluation. What would he be like when he woke up? It would help give them guidance…jail or something else.

TBC

A/N: More to come – more surprises – more drama – more trouble! But there is method in _my_ madness – I don't want to show a caricature, but a developed, complex, sick human mind…sometimes seemingly all right, sometimes crazy, sometimes evil.


	23. Chapter 23 Jimmy Man or Legend

A/N: Thank you all so very much for your wonderful reviews! I love you all! It's not predictable, so I hope you'll hang in until the end. If you skipped some, try to go back and read for backstory.

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE – Jimmy – Man or Legend

The next day, Diego came to the pueblo to fulfill his promises to visit both Mendoza – to give him a full report – and Victoria. Mendoza just needed an update on what happened after he left the previous evening. Victoria, however, required a lot more than that.

"Diego, are you sure you're all right? The man is loco, isn't he?" They were in the tavern during siesta. The doors were locked and they were alone.

"Si, he's loco, all right. I've never seen anything like it before. After striking so violently, it seemed he pleaded with us – with me – to understand him, and accept him. I think he's more – sick in his mind, than evil. His evil is directly related to his anger, I think. I feel kind of sorry for him. And si, Victoria, I'm all right."

He looked down at his arm. "Father actually stitched my arm. Dr. Hernandez doesn't trust himself with his arthritis – and Felipe's elbow was hurt. He's usually…" Diego realized what he was about to say, and cut himself off, looking a bit sheepish. He held his right arm in the same elbow bent fashion he had – was it – four months ago – he wondered?

"He's usually…what, Diego?" Victoria looked at him with a critical eye. _Uh-huh_, she thought. _He means Felipe is the one who usually stitches him_. _I think this is the right time_. _I don't want any more secrets between us_. _And I want to tease him a little_.

Diego chuckled. "Oh – nothing." He looked at the floor.

Victoria smiled, and started digging. "Diego, you said last night that Doctor Barton drugged you so he could question you. What did he want to know?"

"Oh, I don't remember…" He struggled with how much to tell her, and tried to remember the safe parts he could say. He still wasn't quite sure if she knew his identity or not.

"Did I tell you he looked upon me as an experiment? He wanted to know how the drug affected me. He wanted to know why I went there."

"Is that _all_? Are you saying he only wanted to know how the drug affected you? He could have found that out another way. And you said – he examined you? Diego, wasn't there something else he asked you? He wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of giving you that tea if that's all he wanted to know! It had to be more serious than that! There had to be something more! You can tell me! We're practically _engaged_, you know."

Diego was beginning to squirm under Victoria's scrutiny. "You know, you're quite the interrogator yourself…or could be…with the right questions…" He smiled at her teasingly to ease the tension he felt.

Victoria looked at him with a sly smile. "Oh – I have the right question, all right. And – I've waited a long time to ask it. And – I've known for a lot longer than that."

Diego's eyes widened, then narrowed. He turned his head a quarter turn, rolled his eyes to the side, and looked at her suspiciously. "Known what?"

Victoria smiled, then went in for the kill. "Who – you – are."

Diego's eyes widened in a tease, as he asked, "And who – am I?"

Victoria smiled teasingly. "Why – you're Zorro, of course!"

"Zorro! What makes you think that?" Diego gave her a look of feigned shock.

"Lots of things…for a long time – but the proof is in the little hand signals you and Felipe give each other when Zorro is needed. I saw it…a long time ago, it seems." She made a small 'Z' with her index finger. "And, Zorro told me he would admit it – if I came to him and told him."

Diego smiled, and put his left hand up in surrender a moment, before pulling her to him for a deep, smoldering kiss and wrapping his arms around her. "Is this admission enough?"

Victoria beamed. "Si, mi querido." She laughed. He chuckled.

"You know, I should really be angry with you – for keeping this from me all this time." Victoria looked at him with false umbrage.

"You're _not_ angry? You do know why I didn't tell you, don't you? I figured you had learned who I was – but I guess – with everything else – we haven't had time to talk about this before, have we?" Diego smiled his most winning smile.

"No, we haven't had much time together – and the time we did have – I hated to bring it up – because I wanted to talk about _you_. But – I forgive you – for not telling me." She leaned her face upward.

"Well, now that's over with, when would you like to marry me?" He looked down and kissed her again, more tenderly this time.

"Who am I marrying, the man or the legend?" Victoria teased.

"The man – of course. You and the 'legend' are over, remember? You still have my Mother's ring?" He smiled.

She pulled the chain from under her blouse, and held it up. "Right here."

"You can take it off the chain now, and wear it in public…that is…if you're saying 'yes' to marrying me." Diego looked more serious.

Victoria smiled her tender smile. "Si, I will marry you, my masked legend – who is definitely made of – flesh and blood." She paused a moment. "Diego – what about Zorro?"

"What about him?" Diego looked confused.

"Well, you and I found a way to be together, but when Zorro comes to the pueblo… He – you always…acknowledged me." Victoria looked uncertain.

Diego looked at her with love in his eyes. "Why don't we let Zorro take care of himself for a while? You broke up with him, remember? Since you know the 'secret' now – or have for a while, you said, you'll have to keep it. It's just Diego and Victoria now…not Victoria and Zorro."

And they kissed again…a tender, yet very long, fully engaging kiss – a kiss that meant everything.

Z

A week later, Diego went to visit Jackson in jail. Dr. Hernandez kept Jackson under sedation for several days, but had allowed the sedative to wear off so he could evaluate Jackson's mental condition. Diego didn't know what to expect. Neither he nor Dr. Hernandez had ever seen anything like it before. Neither had they read about anything like it either. Jackson's condition had not really changed since the sedative wore off.

Diego taught Mendoza a little English so that he could carry on a simple conversation with Jackson…such things as bed, blanket, food, water, wine, bread, breakfast, lunch, dinner, how are you – and responses, time for bed, time to wake up, etc.

"Jackson, wake up. It's Jim." Diego spoke in English. When Spanish was spoken, Jackson didn't respond well, except in simple responses. His mind was in a different place and time, even though his body was in Alta California. He wasn't quite aware of all that was going on around him.

"Jim? Oh – Jimmy." Jackson's mind worked slowly. "How – are you – Jimmy?" He looked up and smiled.

"I'm fine, Jackson. How are you?" Diego leaned against the bars opposite the bed.

He sighed. "Tired, Jimmy. Very tired." He hauled himself into a sitting position on the bed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Diego spoke in smooth and comforting tones.

Jackson looked around and couldn't quite figure it out. "Where am I? Why am I here – in jail?"

"You're safe in Los Angeles. You – had – some trouble, but you'll be all right. It's – for your protection." Diego smiled comfortingly.

"Trouble? Los Angeles? Where's that?" Jackson looked around; panic of the unfamiliar rose. Diego saw it and sought to squelch it before it got out of hand.

"It's all right, Jackson. You're safe – among friends. I'm your friend Jimmy, remember?" Diego decided not to answer the 'where am I' question again unless Jackson pressed it.

"Yes, I remember. Thank you, Jimmy, for being my friend. I haven't had a friend since George…"

"I know about George. I'm very sorry." Diego lowered his head a moment.

Jackson looked up. "Jimmy, could you tell Doctor Jackson I'd like to see him?"

Diego smiled a small smile. "A letter was written to him a few weeks ago. We hope he'll come for a visit."

"Thank you Jimmy…I haven't seen Doctor Jackson in such a long time."

"I'm sure it's been very difficult for you – to be so far away from home."

"It has. He – Doctor Jackson – kept warning me – about the 'curse' of Hippocrates, the last time I saw him. What's that, Jimmy?"

"I don't know."

"Why would he say that? Why would Doctor Jackson put a curse on me? I'm named after him, you know."

"Yes, I know. I don't know why he'd say that, Jackson." But Diego decided to find out. He knew a little of the Hippocratic Oath, but not all of it. He decided to change the subject.

"Would you like me to bring you something to read while you wait for Doctor Jackson to come?" Diego knew Jackson needed something to do or his mind would sink even further into a confused abyss of the present and past – reality and fantasy.

"Have you got any adventure stories, Jimmy?"

"Probably. I'll bring you back something next time I see you."

"Thanks Jimmy. You're a real – friend."

"Gracias, Jackson." The Spanish slipped out before Diego could stop it.

"Gracias? Gracias? _Gracias_!?" Jackson's agitation mounted with every 'gracias' – along with his rage. Diego sensed the mood change. It wasn't going to be pretty.

"Sergeant Mendoza! Come quickly!" Diego called out his 'Zorro' voice.

"Gracias! GRACIAS! _GRACIAS_!" Jackson lunged at Diego, threw him back against the bars and began to strangle him. Diego brought his arms up inside Jackson's hold, and with a hard sideways knock with his forearms, threw Jackson off him momentarily.

"_SER-GEANT MEN-DO-ZA_! _COME QUICK_!" Diego yelled, as Jackson lunged again.

This time, Jackson backhanded Diego, who was thrown against the back corner. He came out swinging, but felt pain in his right arm from the previous knock. He felt stitches rip and blood stained his shirt. Jackson was quick, and easily evaded the maneuver.

"_JACKSON! STOP THIS! I'M YOUR FRIEND, REMEMBER_!?" Diego tried to get through to him while fighting. It didn't work.

Jackson saw the blood and moved in. He knew how to take care of his enemies, fighting with fists and knives if he had to. He knew he had no knife…they had taken it from him…and that thought enraged him more.

He threw himself at Diego and knocked him into the barred window, banging Diego's head back against the bars. That momentarily stunned Diego, who saw stars, before he threw a left hook and caught Jackson's jaw. While Jackson faced to the right, Diego slipped out and away from under him. He grabbed Jackson and threw him on the cot.

Jackson roared up, grabbed Diego, threw him against the cell's barred side wall, moved in quickly, and with his hands around Diego's throat strangling him, he beat Diego's head against the bars, while Diego put his hands to Jackson's arms, trying to pry him off, but was unsuccessful.

Diego could feel his strength fading quickly. His oxygen was being cut off from the stranglehold, and his head connected with the bars in a very painful way. When he finally heard Mendoza shouting outside the cell, it was as from a great distance – and was the last thing he heard before Jackson banged his head one last time against the bars.

Z

Sergeant Mendoza was ready to go to the tavern for lunch when he thought he heard something from jail, but couldn't make anything out. As he was about to leave, he heard Diego yelling. He ran back towards the jail cells when he realized Diego was in trouble and was shouting his name.

He saw the fight, and fumbled with the keys. "_Don Diego_! _What's going on here? Diego? Are you all right_? _Senor Jackson! Stop – NOW_!" Mendoza cried out as he dropped the keys in his haste and hurriedly picked them up.

He finally got the door open, pulled out his pistol, and knocked Jackson senseless just as Diego fell to the floor.

Mendoza knelt to revive Diego. "Don Diego, can you hear me? It's Sergeant Mendoza! _Wake up! Ay Chihuahua_, _Don Diego, wake up_!"

Diego moaned a bit, but didn't rouse. Mendoza pulled him by his feet out of the cell, then picked up Jackson and unceremoniously dumped him on the cot before the doctor could regain consciousness, and locked the cell door.

Mendoza called out "_Corporal Sepulveda! Come quickly! I need your help with Don Diego_!" The two of them hauled Diego to his feet and half-pulled, half-dragged him into the alcalde's private quarters.

Mendoza spoke with unusual command authority. "Corporal – get Doctor Hernandez at once at his hacienda! And – send someone to the de la Vega hacienda. I'll get Senorita Victoria myself. Now – vaminos!"

Z

Victoria was serving lunch customers when Mendoza came running over, out of breath. "Senorita Victoria! Come quick! It's Don Diego!"

Victoria looked at Pilar with panic in her eyes. "Pilar, can you handle things for a little bit?" Pilar nodded. Victoria turned to Mendoza. "Sergeant where is he?"

"Follow me, Senorita."

Z

Dr. Hernandez was tending his garden, doing whatever he could in spite of his advancing arthritis. He would sell the hacienda and get a smaller place in town. He liked being with people, and being in town, he wouldn't have outside work to do. He could help out in emergencies and answer people's general health questions when the new doctor arrived.

He could help people prevent illness by educating them and training them in simple treatments – to know when to call for the doctor and when not to. Hernandez's mind began to turn. Just because his hands didn't work didn't mean he wasn't a doctor. There was still a lot he could do.

He heard a horse whinny in the distance, looked up and saw Corporal Sepulveda riding at a fast gallop towards him.

"Corporal! What's happened?"

"There was a fight at the jail. Sergeant Mendoza sent me to get you. Both Don Diego and the new doctor are hurt!"

"My goodness! How did that happen? What kind of injuries, Corporal?"

"I don't know, Doctor. But I think it's their heads."

"Gracias, Corporal. I'll just get my bag and follow you in."

Z

Don Alejandro was out on the range when the lancer came to the front door of the hacienda, but Felipe was in the Library and heard what happened, as relayed by the lancer to a servant. Felipe's elbow had only needed to be bandaged a few days. He'd already removed it because it hampered his work. He was careful not to bump it. It was nearly healed.

He wrote a note, placed it on Alejandro's desk in the sala, then slipped out the back and rode his paint into town.

Z

Diego felt like he was in a fog. He couldn't see five feet in front of him, and when he turned his head from side to side, he also couldn't see five feet to either side of him. Everything seemed like shadows moving in the dark.

He heard voices in his fog…as from a great distance away. He recognized one of them as Victoria's. She sounded upset. Diego tried to talk, but couldn't get a word out. He could hear a little, but his eyes wouldn't open, and he couldn't speak. He drifted back into the black.

TBC

A/N: I know. I'm a meanie. More to come! Plot twists!


	24. Chapter 24 Blind, Deaf & Forgetful

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR – Blind, Deaf & Forgetful

"Diego! Diego! Wake up!" Victoria was near hysteria. She put her hand around Diego's cheeks and wiggled his head back and forth.

Sergeant Mendoza put a hand on her arm. "I don't think that's going to do any good, Senorita. I don't think he can hear you. He's been unconscious for an hour, now."

"Sergeant! I know you mean well, but I have to try to get through to him. He may have a concussion, and if he does, he needs to wake up." She practically glared at him. His face wrinkled. But she released Diego's face.

"Si, Senorita – but I don't know if you can force him to wake up." Mendoza felt miserable. "It's all my fault. I should never have let Don Diego in the cell alone with him. But the doctor's been like a niño. He didn't seem dangerous. I wonder what happened."

"We'll just have to wait until Diego wakes up, won't we Sergeant. In the meantime, what have you done to keep this from happening again?" Victoria tried to keep the fury out of her voice, but was not altogether successful.

"We – we've put hand and leg irons on him. That should do for now."

"Are you sure, Sergeant? It seems to me that the man is like a rattlesnake. He's mostly quiet, then all of a sudden, he strikes – when you least expect it…and then you're unprepared for it."

"We are only a small jail in a small pueblo, Senorita. We can only do so much. We – we can't chain prisoners to the wall like they do in the big prisons." Mendoza's expression reflected his feeling of helplessness.

Corporal Sepulveda came to the door. "The doctor is here, Sergeant."

"Doctor Hernandez, I'm so glad you could come!" Mendoza was relieved.

The older gentleman breezed in and set his bag down. "What happened here, Sergeant? Corporal Sepulveda said there was a fight in the jail."

"Si, Doctor. Something happened. I heard Don Diego yelling…" he turned to Victoria. "I was just about to partake of your wonderful chicken empanadas for lunch, Senorita. They are so delicious…"

"_Sergeant_!" Dr. Hernandez interrupted. "_Please_ – tell me what _happened_ to Don Diego!"

Mendoza was pulled out of his food reverie. "Sorry. I came to the cell, just as Don Diego fell to the floor. Doctor Barton was strangling him, and beating his head against the jail bars. I knocked the doctor out. He won't be causing any more trouble."

"Good work, Sergeant. Doctor, how is he?" Victoria looked at Dr. Hernandez with concern.

All fell silent a few moments, while Dr. Hernandez examined Diego. "Has Don Diego regained consciousness yet?"

"No." both Victoria and Mendoza replied concurrently.

"Hmmmm." Hernandez checked Diego's pupils, and took his pulse at both wrist and neck. He then put his hands under Diego's head and felt the back. Diego's head bobbed up and down as the doctor moved his hand around behind Diego's head.

"Hmmmm." Hernandez repeated, thinking.

"What is it, Doctor? How is he?" Victoria tried to keep the panic out of her voice.

Hernandez didn't respond immediately, but kept checking over Diego. He noticed the blood-stained sleeve and shook his head. "That will have to be tended to."

At that moment, Felipe came charging into the room. He ran to the bed and started trying to rouse Diego by shaking him.

Dr. Hernandez grabbed the young man, and turned Felipe to face him. "Felipe! Diego is unconscious. Shaking him won't help his condition. He has a concussion. But you can be of help to me by removing his shirt so we can re-bandage his arm. We'll have to re-stitch that right arm of his. Are you up to it? How's your elbow?"

Felipe proudly showed off his elbow. "It looks good, Felipe. You've been taking good care of it."

Felipe pointed to Diego, then to his elbow. Victoria interpreted. "Doctor, I think Felipe's saying Diego is the one who took care of his elbow."

"That makes sense. It's hard to treat one's own elbow."

Diego stirred on the bed a moment.

"Diego! Diego!" Victoria tried rousing Diego again – but only with her voice – without shaking.

Z

Alejandro dusted himself off before entering the hacienda. It was close to supper time. He'd been riding the range all day and he was hungry. He couldn't wait to hear how Diego's visit with Dr. Barton had gone. Diego was going to try to get through to him somehow – or if not – at least try to continue the strange 'friendship' that had evolved since Dr. Barton's mental breakdown.

"Diego! Diego!" Alejandro stalked around the house. "Felipe! Felipe!" Oh, that's right! He can't hear! Why did he keep doing that? Alejandro thought to himself. He was so used to yelling for Diego. Alejandro felt Diego was never around when needed. He looked in the Library and the cave. Nothing. He crossed the foyer into the sala and saw something displayed prominently on his desk. He unfolded the note that read:

_Father,  
Diego's been hurt at the jail.  
I've gone to see about it._

_Love,  
Your Son Felipe_

_Diego! Hurt! NO!_ Alejandro ran out of the house and rode Dulcinea into town.

Z

Muffled voices. That's all Diego could hear. He moved his head to one side, hoping to catch more than a word or two, then moved it to the other side.

More muffled voices. What were they saying? He couldn't understand them. He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. He moved his head again, trying to hear, trying to understand. After a moment or two, it was just too hard, so he drifted off again.

Z

In his cell, Jackson's mind was a mess of emotions, memories past and present, and garbled, tortured thoughts and thought patterns. But his head also hurt.

As he struggled to regain consciousness, Jackson heard a clinking sound as he raised his hands to his head. His hands felt heavy. What was on them?

Z

Alejandro rode up to the tavern, and dismounted Dulcinea. He ran into the tavern looking for Victoria, but learned from Pilar she was at the alcalde's quarters, so he ran over there.

As Alejandro arrived, Dr. Hernandez had finished his examination of Diego and was packing things up.

"Don Alejandro! I'm glad you got here so quickly!" Sergeant Mendoza stepped over to greet Alejandro. "I want – to apologize to you – I am so sorry this happened."

Alejandro was at the bedside in an instant. "What _did_ happen, Sergeant? How did Diego get hurt? And where was he injured?" Alejandro's questions were fired out quickly, almost like bullets.

Mendoza hung his head a moment, and took a deep breath, but it was Victoria who responded. "Don Alejandro, evidently Doctor Barton attacked Diego while he was visiting in his jail cell. No one saw what set it off. Sergeant Mendoza got there in time to rescue Diego from the doctor's murderous attack."

Dr. Hernandez took up the narrative. "Diego's injuries look rather serious, and they will probably cause him some problems in the next few days. His arm wound was re-opened, and he has a head injury, the degree of seriousness we won't know until he wakes up. Then, he should be able to travel home."

Mendoza interjected, "He can stay here as long as he needs to. I want to apologize again, Don Alejandro. I should have kept a closer watch on them – but things had been going so well. The doctor was like a niño."

Alejandro leaned over and stroked Diego's hair. "Mi hijo, wake up. Come back to us, Son. You'll be all right…but now it's time to wake up." He turned to his other son. "Felipe, thank you for the note – I came as soon as I read it."

Felipe nodded and put a hand on Alejandro's arm, and signed something. Alejandro nodded, then for the benefit of the others, interpreted. "Felipe says he believes Diego will be just fine, and as soon as we get him home, he'll take care of him."

As Dr. Hernandez finished packing up his supplies, he snapped his bag shut, his irritation at himself building. "I feel responsible too, Sergeant. If I hadn't brought that man here, this wouldn't have happened…none of this… would have happened."

Victoria put a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Doctor Hernandez, you can't blame yourself. You did what you thought was best."

"Si, and sometimes that's not _good_ enough," the doctor replied through clenched teeth. He squeezed her arm and stalked out.

Z

Jackson's first sensations were of clanking metal on metal. He raised his eyelids and realized he was manacled. What did he do to deserve this? Why couldn't anyone understand him? Why? Why? Why?

He looked down and saw manacles not only on his wrists, but on his ankles as well. He saw that he was in jail, but he was disoriented and he had a headache. He raised his hands up and felt the back of his head. He wondered how he got that bump – and – who gave it to him. They'll be sorry – whoever they are.

"Hey! Is anybody here? What does a guy have to do to get something to eat around here?" he yelled in English. A soldier came in and spoke to him in Spanish, but Jackson's brain wasn't on all thrusters, and he didn't understand all of it. He did understand "no" and "tiempo" – so he figured it wasn't supper time yet.

He still didn't know what he'd done to be put in jail, and why he had to be manacled while _in_ jail.

Z

_I know I need to wake up_, Diego thought. _Why am I having so much trouble? Why does my head hurt? Why is everything muffled? Why can't I see well? Why can't I move?_ Diego had no answers to all his questions as he struggled to regain consciousness.

He blinked a few times as he tried to open his eyes, and looked around. Everything was fuzzy, but he could tell it was night. _What happened? Where am I? This place seems familiar, but I know it's not my room_, he thought.

"Diego?" said a voice that sounded very far away. "Diego. Wake up. You can do it, son."

_Oh, Father. Can he see me from the next room_, Diego asked himself. _Where is he? I can't see him_. _I can only see shadows – a little light and dark_.

Diego looked up, and squinted. He saw an outline that resembled his father. "Fa-ther?" Diego's voice croaked out the word.

"Si, Diego. How are you feeling? Hold on. Let me get you something to drink." Alejandro leaned over the bed, then sat down on the edge of it. He poured some water into a glass then helped Diego drink it.

Diego blinked more, but his vision did not clear up. Sounds continued to be muffled. Diego looked in the direction of the outline. "Father, is that you? I – don't know – how I feel."

"Si, son. I'm here. Are you all right? Are you in pain?"

Diego reached out his right arm, then drew it back with a small whimper. "Si. And – I – seem to be having trouble seeing – and hearing. I can only see your outline – and you sound like you're far away."

Alejandro got up from the bed and turned to Felipe. "Felipe, I think Doctor Hernandez went to the tavern for something to eat. Would you fetch him?" Felipe nodded and moved quickly.

"Diego, are you telling me you're having trouble seeing and hearing?" He barely moved his head towards Diego's direction.

"What was that, Father?" Diego rose up a bit on his pillow, but pain shot through his head, and he lay back down.

Alejandro turned to face Diego and sat back on the edge of the bed again. "Diego, can you hear me better now?"

"Si, Father. You sounded so far away before. I couldn't make out the words…"

"Just rest easy, son. I've sent Felipe for Doctor Hernandez. Diego, do you remember what happened? There was some sort of fight in Doctor Barton's jail cell."

Diego thought a moment. "I don't – remember. There was a – fight? In Jackson's cell? I don't understand. And where – am I?"

"You're in Mendoza's alcalde's quarters. Hopefully, Doctor Hernandez will give you permission to travel home – now that you're awake."

Diego looked around. "I think I've been in this room before – maybe once or twice – but not for a couple of years. But – I can't remember what happened. I don't know."

Dr. Hernandez and Felipe came back. "Diego, I'm glad to see you're awake. Alejandro, Felipe – would you give me a few minutes to examine Diego? Gracias. I'll call you when I'm finished."

"Certainly, Doctor. Take good care of him." Alejandro patted the doctor's arm. Dr. Hernandez went to the dresser, and unpacked his medical bag again. He was facing the wall.

"Now Diego, tell me how you feel."

"What was that, Doctor? Did you say something?" Diego squinted – trying to find Dr. Hernandez. The room was fairly dark, only a candle or two had been lit. He could see the flames as blurry blobs, but he couldn't distinguish where they were – or where Dr. Hernandez was.

Hernandez turned. He brought a lit candle with him and placed it on an end table next to the bed.

"Diego, tell me what you see. I'm holding up my hand. Tell me how many fingers you see."

Diego shook his head a moment. "Doctor, could you put the light closer to your hand, please? I'm having trouble seeing you."

"All right, that's fine. Don't worry about it Diego. I believe you have a concussion, but this time it's affected both your vision and hearing. I'm pretty sure it's temporary. The main thing is to try not to get frustrated by this. And try to enjoy the bed rest."

"How long, Doctor? How long do I have to stay like this – how long until they clear up?"

"It's hard to say, Diego. You should improve as soon as the brain swelling goes down, but, as I'm sure you know, head injuries are tricky. Sometimes they are hard to predict. Do you remember what happened?"

"No, I don't. Sergeant Mendoza said I was fighting in a jail cell with Doctor Barton. Will I regain my memory of what happened, Doctor?"

"I guess time will tell, Diego. I think everything's temporary. Just relax, take it easy, and rest a lot. When your vision clears up, you'll be able to read. In the meantime, you could have someone read to you. Don't strain yourself. Just allow yourself to heal, OK? Also let me know when your hearing clears up."

"You sound far away and muffled, Doctor."

Dr. Hernandez raised his voice a notch. "I imagine I do. I'm sorry, Diego. I can't do much more than change bandages and try to diagnose problems, dispense medicines."

"Thank you for all you've done, Doctor. You're still a great blessing to this pueblo, and to _me_." Diego reached out his left hand to pat a moving shadow he thought might be Hernandez's arm. Diego sighed. _I hope this is temporary_, he thought. _I don't want to think about_…_if it's not_.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25 Dealing with Deafness

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE Dealing with Deafness

Diego improved daily. By the end of the week, his vision had returned, but he still had head pain. His hearing had not improved, however. Dr. Hernandez did a series of hearing tests, and realized Diego had lost almost all of his hearing in one ear, and some in the other. Within a few days, Diego finally remembered the fight itself.

"I still don't understand why saying "Gracias" in Spanish set him off like that," Diego shook his head slowly, trying to make sense of it. Dr. Hernandez conducted a follow-up examination at the hacienda. Diego sat in the Library on the couch. Hernandez packed up his bag – on a chair across the room.

"There's so much about the mind and sanity we don't understand. I wrote to Doctor Barton's mentor, Doctor Henry Jackson, about a month ago, when we first started having problems – when we first suspected he was involved. I hope to receive an answer soon."

"I'm sorry?" Diego leaned his 'good' ear forward, straining to hear, cupping it with his hand. _This is so frustrating_, he thought. _Now I have to apologize for not hearing someone. But I get tired of saying 'What?' or 'What was that?' or 'What did you say?' all the time_!

Hernandez turned toward Diego and smiled. He raised his voice slightly to make sure Diego heard. "There's a lot we don't know about how the mind works. Sorry. Sometimes I forget – I need to face you – or be closer to you – or raise my voice a bit."

Diego frowned. "_I'm_ sorry. I do try not to get frustrated. But I strain to hear all the time. It's very draining. I get so tired. Sometimes, all I hear is… mum-mum-mum. Sometimes I get pieces of words, sentences. I – try to guess what people are saying. Most of the time – I'm – right – but sometimes…when I'm not – it's so embarrassing. Sometimes – and I know this frustrates people – but because I didn't hear them say it – I'll say the same thing about a minute or two after they said it. Then I get a funny look at best, or they'll say – 'I just said that' – with a condescending attitude – at worst. At least I'm not talking at the top of my lungs anymore. I'm learning how to tone my own voice down…at least some of the time…" _Except when I get excited, or if I'm in a crowd – I know I talk louder than I need to, as evidenced by my hoarseness at the end of the day_…he thought.

Diego stopped a moment and closed his eyes, his voice caught. Dr. Hernandez put a hand on Diego's shoulder. "I know this is difficult for you, Diego. I'm so sorry. I do still believe it's temporary, but if not…"

Diego remained silent. _It better not be permanent…what would I do if it is? I don't want to think about that. Try to be patient, try to be patient…I'll heal…I'll heal. One day I'll wake up, and my ears will be healed. That's how I have to look at it_, he thought.

Z

Jackson's mental state had not improved. Most days he sat in his cell and stared, or got up and paced. Sometimes he looked out the window. Sometimes he lost his temper and yelled and screamed in English. Sometimes, he grabbed the bars and shook them. Diego brought books in English for him via Mendoza. Sometimes Jackson would pick one up and read a while, then get frustrated and throw the book on the floor, only to pick it up later – and the cycle began again.

Sergeant Mendoza was Jackson's only contact – always with one or two lancers present when he needed to open the cell door, guarding Jackson closely with weapons drawn. He remembered Victoria's comment about rattlesnakes.

Once Diego was up and around, he inquired about Jackson every couple of days, sometimes bringing with him another book in English. He had already brought _Ivanhoe_ and _Rob Roy_ by Sir Walter Scott. He didn't think Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_ would be helpful though, although he thought it possible Jackson could identify with the monster. He might not like the ending, however. Diego also brought _Swiss Family Robinson_ by Johann David Wyss. All concerned felt Diego should not have any more contact with Doctor Jackson Barton. Since Diego's hearing was still impaired, he abided by that decision.

Z

Diego spent most of his days at the hacienda except when he went to the pueblo to work on the next issue of the newspaper. He did most of the work alone or only with Felipe, because Felipe could help him know when there was a visitor.

"Diego! I came to bring you Doña Corazón this week. "Diego?" A little louder, "Diego?"

Diego had his back to the door. He was working the press. When Felipe saw Diego hadn't heard her at all, he made sure he acknowledged by sight she was there – then, he touched Diego lightly on the arm. It startled him, and he jumped.

"Felipe! Don't scare me like that!" Felipe curved his hands from the top of his head to his shoulders, indicating long hair – his sign for Victoria. "What? Oh. Sorry." Diego turned and saw Victoria.

"Ah, the most beautiful woman in all California." He stopped what he was doing, smiled, walked over to her, took her hand and kissed it. "What can I do for you, mi amor?"

Victoria remembered to raise her voice a couple of notches. "You are such a gallant gentleman, mi querido. I have brought my column for next week."

"Gracias, Senorita. Is this a business visit, then?"

She started back towards the door, turning away, forgetting already. "Si, I'm afraid I must get back. Will I see you at siesta?" She threw the last line over her shoulder, but not loud enough.

Diego squinted with concentration. "What?"

Victoria turned around fully in order to face him. "Sorry. See you at siesta?" She smiled sweetly.

Diego smiled and nodded. "Si – siesta."

He turned to Felipe after she left. "I feel like my head's in a bubble."

Z

Two weeks later, Diego's hearing began to return, but very slowly. Days went by and there would be no improvement. But eventually, he didn't ask for quite as many repeated statements as before. Dr. Hernandez was still hopeful he'd regain his full hearing. Every once in a while one of his ears would pop a little. That usually brought a small increase in hearing.

Diego met Dr. Hernandez at the hacienda in the sala. "How are you today, Diego?"

"Do you really want to know, Doctor?" He nearly spat out the words, so great was his mounting anger.

"Si, Diego. I need to know…as your doctor…and as your friend. I know your hearing has improved a little, but I'm guessing not quickly enough." He reached out and put his hand on Diego's arm a moment before withdrawing it.

Diego's frustration came out. He got up and paced. "No – it's definitely not quickly enough. Sometimes, I just smile and nod when I can't hear what someone has said. I have learned how to cup my 'good' ear with my hand to magnify the sound. That does help some – but I can't go around with my hand cupped behind my ear all the time! I'd still like to know how long. How long I'll be like this…when will we know if it's permanent?" He stopped pacing a moment, and turned to face Dr. Hernandez.

He didn't particularly like the answer he got. "Diego, you know as well as I do that the brain is unpredictable and we don't know that much about it. But tell me, how are you coping?"

Diego drew in a long breath – and let it out very slowly. He looked down to the floor, then all over the place. Sometimes he would look Dr. Hernandez in the eye, but mostly down or around. During his 'speech,' he got up and paced back and forth to help relieve his frustration.

"How am I coping – is that what you said?" He thought a moment, then continued. "I don't know – the best I can, I guess. I try to avoid crowds. But sometimes, even in a small group of three or four – even if someone is only ten feet away – if they speak too softly – I can't hear a word they're saying. Then – I feel like an idiot.

"If someone speaks to me and I can't hear them – when they finally get my attention…it's just I feel…I don't know. I've actually had a few people tell me they wondered if I thought I was too good for them – that I was a snob, because I didn't respond to them when they spoke to me. Others looked down their noses at me – dismissing me for being simple-minded – all because I couldn't hear them. Well – I'm not going to carry around an ear trumpet!

"If I find this is permanent…well – I'll deal it more then. But to never hear well again…only as much as I hear now…I would have to grieve that – and deal with that loss at that time. I'm probably in some sort of grief now – but I'm still in hope it's not permanent. I'm more angry and frustrated than anything else."

Dr. Hernandez spoke tenderly. "I know this is difficult for you, Diego. I think you know everyone is praying your hearing will return. As for ear trumpets, I just heard of something new. It's a device called an ear tube – where you stick the smaller end into your ear and someone speaks into the larger end. That could help in smaller, more intimate settings with fewer people. I'm afraid nothing can be done for larger settings. You may have to have someone 'hear' for you – someone who would help you in those situations – then let you know what was said – or where to focus your attention – to let you know when someone is speaking to you."

They were both silent a moment, then Dr. Hernandez rose to leave. "Keep faith, Diego. I know it's difficult, but try to be patient and let yourself heal. I still believe this is temporary. I'll let myself out."

Z

It gave Diego an insight into Felipe he didn't previously have. They talked about it in the cave one day.

"Felipe, I can't imagine how you managed all those years you couldn't hear. No wonder you have great powers of concentration."

Felipe signed something. Diego interpreted. "It's something you developed because you were forced to use your eyes. But after your hearing returned, you continued to develop it."

Felipe smiled, and signed something. Diego interpreted. "You concentrate well because you had no noise to distract your thoughts. You understand my frustration. You're going to write me a letter because what you want to say is too long to sign? I look forward to reading that. Gracias."

Later that night, Felipe came to Diego just before bed and gave him a note.

_Mi Hermano…_

_When you first found me, I could not hear nor speak. In looking back, I think now, that my hearing was damaged at first because of the explosions, but stayed away because of my emotions. I can't remember exactly when my hearing started to come back – but it was some time after you left for Spain. _

_I still can't speak, but I know that in time, I will. You have been, and still are, so patient with me. I am forever grateful. I love you for it. I don't know how to tell you what you mean to me. I think you know – but if I don't say it enough – I love you – you – who found me – who is now my brother._

_I can't begin to tell you what you mean to me because the world isn't big enough nor are there words enough to describe how I feel. Because of you, I am alive. Because of you, I have a home. Because of you, I am educated. Because of you, I am loved and adopted. Because of you, I am healing from the terrible emotional pain of losing my parents during a terrible war. I will speak someday – because of you._

_But this is about the frustration _you_ feel. I felt it too – for a very long time. It is very difficult – before I knew how to sign or lip read – I couldn't understand anything said to me. It was hard to know what people expected of me or wanted me to do._

_I was locked in a wall of silence. And that silence was isolating. That silence was – confining. That silence was – so awful and frightening. Before Father taught me to read and write – while you were gone – it was so hard. I was like a baby who had to be taught everything, because I knew nothing. You and I had barely begun our own type of sign language when you left. Father knew some of it – but not nearly all – but we managed to communicate – as soon as I learned to read and write._

_After you left for Spain, my hearing began to return, gradually, like yours. Since I had hearing before the August Revolution, I remembered sounds, but I had gotten used to being deaf. It was quite an adjustment to hear again – a good one – but still a bit frustrating at times. At first, I could hear some things, but not others – kind of like you are – now._

_I learned instead to look at peoples' mouths while they talked, instead of their eyes. Over a period of years, I learned to recognize what words looked like when they were spoken. I looked at the shape of their mouths as they spoke certain words. That's how I learned to lip read. It was hard – because if I couldn't see their mouth move – I couldn't tell what they were saying._

_When my hearing began to return, everything sounded very loud, sometimes painful – sometimes like a cacophony of noise. As more hearing returned, and my understanding with it – it became exciting. And now – hearing birds sing – is rapture._

_So, mi hermano, I know how you feel. I truly do. I am always here for you. When no one else understands, know that I do. I pray that your hearing continues to improve and that you will regain your full hearing…because even a partial wall of silence is still a wall…that separates. Anytime you need to talk – or – air out your grief or anger – you may air it out with me. I will be as patient with you as you have been with me…maybe more so – because I know what it feels like. I've been through it before._

_I am your loving brother, _

_Felipe_

_P.S. Do you have any ideas about when I should tell Father I can hear?_

TBC

Next up: New Doctors in Town – only three more chapters to go…and one BIG revelation…


	26. Chapter 26 New Doctors in Town

A/N: A bit shorter chapter. The last chapter and this one were originally the same chapter – but I wanted to emphasize Diego's dealing with his partial deafness…something which I'm very familiar with...so I split it two…

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX – New Doctors in Town

Two weeks later, two strangers got off the coach in Los Angeles. One was dressed in a sharp, European-style suit, but not Spanish-style. He had pale skin with the look of an Americano. The other looked like a finely dressed caballero in formal dress; he was obviously either Spanish or Mexican.

Doctor Hernandez had been watching for the coach to arrive every day for the past week. The last couple of days, he'd asked Diego to watch with him when he wasn't working on the newspaper or at the ranch. Don Alejandro had relieved Diego from ranch work which required work in a loud atmosphere with a lot of background noise – like working alongside the vaqueros when moving cattle on the range. He allowed Diego to pick quieter ranch tasks of horse grooming, riding the range alone, but mostly he worked in administration – anywhere he could be away from large crowds and noise.

When the two men disembarked, Diego and Dr. Hernandez looked at each other and smiled. Surely these two men were who they were expecting! Dr. Hernandez approached the Hispanic man and Diego approached the Americano, since he spoke some English.

"Are you Doctor Jackson? Doctor Henry Jackson?" Diego asked.

The man Diego addressed looked at him in surprise. He was fairly tall, around six feet. His hair was mostly gray, his complexion pale. His expression was that of chiseled granite, deep, a furrow line splitting his forehead, and long 'smile' lines on either side of his mouth. He was actually only around fifty, but looked older.

The man Dr. Hernandez addressed was a couple inches shorter than his coach traveling companion. He was half the age, around twenty-five, with a look of jovial enthusiasm about him. His shiny dark eyes smiled at everything around him. He was handsome and very-well mannered.

"Hola. I'm Doctor Hernandez. Did Doctor Javier Gonzalez Gomez send you?" Dr. Hernandez looked up and down with his eyes, sizing the newcomer up.

The man Diego addressed tipped his hat. "Yes, I'm Doctor Jackson. And you are…Doctor Hernandez? I thought he would be a much older man."

Diego chuckled, and cocked his head towards Dr. Hernandez. "He's Doctor Hernandez. I'm Diego de la Vega – at your service. I – help Doctor Hernandez out – from time to time, and got to know Doctor Barton – Jackson – rather well."

"Have you had trouble with him? Is he all right? I've been very worried about him." Doctor Jackson's brow furrowed.

Diego indicated his luggage and said, "Let's get you settled in the tavern first, then we can talk. Jackson is in our jail. And yes, we've had – some trouble."

Dr. Jackson's earlier hopeful countenance fell as he followed Diego into the tavern.

"Hola, Doctor Hernandez. Permit me to introduce myself with this letter from Doctor Gomez." He handed Hernandez a letter.

Dr. Hernandez opened it and read:

_Dr. H.R. Hernandez  
Pueblo de Los Angeles  
Alta California  
Spanish Territory_

_Dear Dr. Hernandez,_

_Permit me to introduce to you Doctor Guillermo de Molinaro. I trained him personally in the sciences and taught him everything I know about medicine. Then, I sent him to Spain the last two years to receive the latest medical knowledge and experience available. I have known Guillermo since he was a boy. He has the highest standards of character. There has been no trouble or scandals of any kind connected with him. On the contrary, he received the highest marks in school, and everyone who works with him say only wonderful things about him._

_He is very personable, knowledgeable and intelligent. I believe he will be an excellent fit to your pueblo for years to come. Thank you for the opportunity to allow me to find you someone who can take over your practice._

_Yours truly  
Doctor Javier Gonzalez Gomez_

Dr. Hernandez scanned the letter, then held out his hand. "Glad to meet you Doctor Guillermo de Molinaro."

"The pleasure is all mine, Doctor. I am very excited to be here." Dr. de Molinaro's smile was a large as the ocean. He exuded youthful energy, enthusiasm, and charm.

Dr. Hernandez smiled and gestured towards the tavern. "Let's get you settled in the tavern and then we'll talk."

Z

During siesta, Diego, Dr. Hernandez and Dr. Henry Jackson sat in the tavern and talked. Dr. de Molinaro used siesta to do some exploration of the pueblo. Dr. Jackson was informed of everything that had happened since Jackson Barton had come to the pueblo.

The more they said, the more Dr. Jackson's countenance fell, until finally, he put a hand to his head.

"I kept hoping Jackson's violent tendencies would disappear over time. I've known for years that he seemed 'disturbed.' I've never seen anything quite like it, but I kept hoping with love and support…he could overcome his…difficulties. May I see him now?"

"Certainly Doctor Jackson. I'll take you to the cuartel – garrison." Diego gestured with his hand the direction of the cuartel.

"He's in a _military_ jail?" Dr. Jackson looked horrified.

"Yes, Doctor. Unfortunately, it's all we have. We are a very small pueblo. The temporary alcalde, Sergeant Jaime Mendoza is a good friend of mine. He's an orphan too. I taught him a little English so he could communicate a bit with Jackson. Besides me, Sergeant Mendoza – that would be 'Jamie' to you – is really the only other 'friend' Jackson has. Unfortunately, because of his latest attack, I've been advised to stay away from him. He seems to attack those he cares for. Are you sure it's wise for _you_ to see him?"

"He's never physically attacked me before, but his words have been cruel." His expression reflected years of painful memories of verbal abuse. "You have to understand about Jackson…"

"I think I do, Doctor. He told me – about the orphanage, the bullies, George…"

Dr. Jackson looked surprised. "He _told_ you about _George_?"

"Yes, he said George was his only friend. They were constantly bullied, and that George died after a severe beating. He also said something about George asking him to put him out of his misery, so to speak, but Jackson said he wanted to save him."

Dr. Jackson looked with compassion on Diego. "Then he didn't tell you the whole story."

Diego's eyes widened a bit. "Really?"

"He didn't tell you anything else?" Dr. Jackson was sure he knew the answer.

Diego's mouth opened and closed in shock. "No. What happened?"

Dr. Jackson said nothing, but gave Diego a serious stare.

Diego felt a bit uncomfortable by the gaze, and swallowed. "I have tried very hard to understand Jackson and be a friend to him, but he attacked me three times – and brought harm. Each time was worse than the time before."

Dr. Jackson nodded. "That doesn't surprise me. Why don't you come with me to see Jackson? You won't be in any danger, you'll be away from the cell, but you can still see what's going on. We'll see how Jackson reacts to me, then you. It might be quite illuminating."

Z

Dr. Guillermo de Molinaro enjoyed walking around Pueblo de Los Angeles. He strolled over to the cuartel, and stuck his head in the door.

"Sergeant, hola. I'm introducing myself, if you don't mind. I'm the new doctor, Guillermo de Molinaro."

Mendoza looked up from sorting the mail, then rose and gestured the young man to come towards the desk. His expression reflected his most gracious smile. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, doctor. Sergeant Jaime Mendoza. Did you just arrive?"

"Si. I'm taking a walking tour of the pueblo while Doctor Hernandez speaks with the other gentleman who was on the coach with me. I understand he's an Americano."

"Oh – that would be – Doctor Henry Jackson." Mendoza breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm very glad he's here. Gracias for dropping by, Doctor. Welcome to Los Angeles."

From there, Dr. de Molinaro took his time and strolled over to the bank, the blacksmith's, and the Church, where he met Father Benites. He stayed and talked awhile. Afterwards, he went back to the tavern, and up to his room to await further word from Dr. Hernandez.

Z

Jackson was reading _Rob Roy_, a tale of betrayal, intrigue and family squabbles, when the door to the jail room opened. Jackson looked up from his reading a moment and looked towards the door. _Hmmmm_, he thought. _It's not supper time; I wonder what's going on_. He heard muffled voices in the alcalde's office beyond the door.

Sergeant Mendoza came in with a smile. "Doctor Barton – Jackson – Doctor _Henry_ Jackson is here to see you. Would you like to see him?"

Jackson's brow furrowed as he processed the information in his brain.

"Doctor Jackson? Doctor _Henry_ Jackson – is here – to see – _me_?" _I can hardly believe it_, Jackson thought.

Dr. Jackson stepped out from behind Mendoza. "Yes Jackson, it's Henry. I've missed you. I wanted to see you."

Jackson took one look at Dr. Jackson – the only man who loved and raised him – and pounced at the bars like a wild man! The bars rattled loudly as he screamed at his visitor while shaking them.

"GET OUT! GO AWAY! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! You are the instrument of my downfall! I had it _made_ until you interfered! Leave me alone! Is not even Spanish California far enough – for me to get _away_ from you?" He rattled the bars. _Why is he here? Why doesn't he just leave me alone_, he thought.

Dr. Jackson was taken aback, but not shocked. And it didn't stop him from using the authority he knew he held over the young doctor. Very firmly, Dr. Jackson replied in a loud voice, "_JACKSON_! _SETTLE_ down! _SIT_ down! _CALM_ down! I'm here to _help_ you – and I am the _only_ one who _can_ – and _you_ – _know_ it!"

Dr. Henry Jackson stood about five feet away from the Jackson's jail cell. However, in his rage, Jackson reached his arm out between the bars, grasping at air – but wasn't near close enough to touch Dr. Jackson. He rattled the bars again, then grunted, as reason began to take over. He brought his arm back through the bars and sat down on his cot – as the authority the older man carried got through to Jackson's confused mind. _Why is he here_, he thought. _Wait! Wait a minute – Doctor Jackson…Doctor Jackson…he's like a father to me…why was I angry? I don't remember…I'm tired_. He drew in a deep breath and let it out.

Dr. Jackson gentled his voice down. Jackson responded to both the history and familiarity of Dr. Jackson's voice and his gentle authority. "That's better! Now Jackson, I've brought a new friend of yours with me – Diego – I believe you call him – Jimmy? Do you mind if he joins us? You haven't seen him for a while. He was ill, but he's nearly well now. He'd like to see you."

"Jimmy? Jimmy's here? He brought me these books. Thanks for the books, Jimmy. I've been – reading them."

Diego stepped into the room from the alcalde's office. To Jackson, it seemed like no time had passed. He didn't remember attacking Diego. _That's right, Jimmy's my friend, like George was_, he thought. _Jimmy understands me. He's my friend_. _He brought me the books I've been reading. Jimmy's my friend_.

Dr. Jackson gently took control of the conversation. "Jackson, would you like to come home with me? Back to Massachusetts? I think it would be better for you than Alta California. You and I – Jackson – we can be together. I'll look after you – as I always have, haven't I, Jackson?"

Jackson's mind started swirling. Images, memories of Dr. Jackson in the orphanage, Dr. Jackson during medical college, Dr. Jackson's clinic, Dr. Jackson at Massachusetts General…Dr. Jackson – the one constant person in his life. _Doctor Jackson…he's like a father to me_, he thought.

Jackson looked around. He saw Diego, and all the memories of Diego came forward…when they met, when they talked…but a man in black was also there…Zorro…and Jackson looked at Diego with a deep recognition, but spoke affably. "Ah yes, Diego de la Vega…I know who you are."

Diego felt the uncomfortable gaze, and looked down a brief moment before looking back at Jackson. The use of his Spanish name made Diego realize that Jackson had put two and two together. Diego knew what Jackson meant by 'I know who you are.' He had to deflect that.

"Yes, Jackson, I'm Jimmy."

Jackson looked at him again – almost with a classic double take. "Jimmy?"

"Yes, Jackson, I'm Jimmy. That's who I am. I brought you books to read."

Jackson shook his head. Many memories were crashing through his brain and he couldn't sort them out. "But…there's a man in black…I know who that is…"

TBC

A/N: Next Up: The Curse of Hippocrates…and – the 'BIG' revelation…


	27. Chapter 27 The Curse of Hippocrates

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN – The Curse of Hippocrates

Jackson was adamant. Even though his thinking was scrambled – one thought kept getting through. "I know…I know who the man in black is…"

Mendoza chuckled. "Si, you told me you met Zorro when you first came. You and I talked about Zorro, remember."

Jackson shook his head again. He put a hand to his head. He was totally confused now. Zorro, Diego, Jimmy, the San Diego coach, the chamomile tea, the interrogation, the fireplace entrance in the Library, the attack at the hacienda, the attack in the jail. A rage blew up inside him.

"_NO_! You're not George, but Diego…Diego de la Vega… But you're, you're…you're…_Zorro_! You're _Zorro_! I know it! You're _Zorro_! I – I saw you! I saw you! I _saw_ you!" His mind was awhirl. He struggled to organize his thoughts.

Diego gulped, and looked helplessly at Dr. Jackson and Mendoza. At Jackson's outburst, Mendoza got on a puzzled expression, then he chuckled for a moment.

"He _must_ be loco, Don Diego. You're not Zorro! Are you?"

Diego shook his head dismissingly and smiled, then joked. "What if I were, Sergeant? Would you turn me in for the reward? You _do_ know, don't you Sergeant, that as alcalde, you can rescind the bounty on Zorro. You and Father could dismiss the charges – and you'd be a hero to the people."

All of a sudden, Jackson lunged at the bars again. All eyes were on him. "_You_! Doctor Jackson! _You_ put a _curse_ on me! Take it _off_! Take it off _now_!"

"Jackson!" Dr. Jackson spoke in his commanding authority. "_Calm down_! It wasn't a curse – I merely warned you. I reminded you of the oath you took when you became a doctor! But, for your own sake, Jackson, you need to face what really happened to George – your part – what you did!"

"George was my friend! I didn't do nothin' to him! It was the Johnson gang! They beat him to a pulp! His ribs were broken, his lung was punctured – his teeth most all broken off…He could hardly talk…his legs were beaten to smithereens…bones broken and crushed…"

Dr. Jackson agreed. He had a gentle, quiet voice that held great authority. "Yes, Jackson, George was in bad shape, but that doesn't excuse what you did…"

"I tell ya I didn't do nothin'! George begged me and begged me to – to put him out of his misery – but I wanted him _with_ me! I wanted him to live! I begged him to live! I told him I'd save him! I told him that!"

Jackson's face revealed a look of utter and complete desperation, his voice almost childlike. "He – he asked me to _help_ him – _die_! I told him I wanted to _save_ him! He was my only friend! I _loved_ George! He was _dying_…"

While Jackson's tirade was going on, Dr. Jackson pulled out a packet of powder from his pocket, and showed it to Diego. Understanding what Dr. Jackson meant, Diego motioned to Mendoza to get a mug of water. Mendoza handed the cell door keys to Diego for a moment.

Dr. Jackson looked at Diego. "Diego, let me in with him. I think I can get him to face the truth."

"Are you sure, Doctor?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Diego moved to open the cell door. "Jackson, back away – please." Dr. Jackson moved in front of Diego and looked into Jackson's eyes.

"Jackson, please make room for me. I'm coming to see you. Everything will be all right."

Quickly, quietly and efficiently, Dr. Jackson entered the cell. Diego locked him in with Jackson, but he worried about what could happen. He stayed close.

Dr. Jackson guided Jackson to the cot, and sat him down. Jackson was quiet a moment. The bombardment of all his memories was overwhelming. Dr. Jackson looked at Diego. "Bring that water quickly. It's the only way, really."

Diego nodded and looked towards the alcalde's office. Mendoza brought the mug of water. Dr. Jackson rose from the cot and took the water between the bars from Mendoza. He turned his back on Jackson, and faced the front of the cell. He poured the powder into the water and it quickly dispersed after a momentary fizz.

"Now Jackson, I want you to drink this. You'll feel better. You must be terribly thirsty."

Jackson was thirsty. Dr. Jackson always seemed to know what was good for him. He always had. When the bullies beat George and him, it was kindly Dr. Jackson who patched them up. It was Dr. Jackson who taught him the basics of medicine and got him interested in healing. Dr. Jackson – he was the only person to take any interest in him whatsoever…

Jackson drank the water down quickly, and handed the mug to Dr. Jackson, who reached over to the bars, and Diego took it from him.

"Now Jackson," Dr. Jackson began again. "Tell me again about George. You need to remember what happened to George."

Jackson was quieting down quickly. "George was dying…He – he asked me to put him out of his misery. I told him I could only do that if he let me save him…I – I could ease his pain."

Dr. Jackson stroked Jackson's shoulder. "It's all right, Jackson. Go on."

"I tried to save him. I – wrapped his ribs, I dressed his wounds. I tried everything – but George…"

"But George – what?" Dr. Jackson's voice was calm and soothing.

"George started thrashing around. When I told him I could save him, he shouted at me!"

"What did he shout, Jackson?"

There was desperation in Jackson's voice as he remembered. "He shouted – 'I don't _want_ to be saved! I want to _die_! _Please, please – kill me, and let me DIE, Jackson_! I can't _take_ any more of this! I'll never be _normal_ after this beating. I won't be able to make a _living_ after they throw me out of the orphanage! _Surely_ you _see_ that, Jackson! I'll _never_ be normal! I'll have to be a _beggar_ on the street! You _know_ how people treat beggars! I can't _live_ that way, Jackson! I can't _live_ like that! You _know_ I can't!'"

Jackson's face wrinkled up with great emotional pain. Tears came to his eyes. He bit his lower lip, then pressed his lips tightly together. A single solitary tear ran down his cheek.

"And then what, Jackson?" Dr. Jackson's calm voice stroked Jackson like a relaxing massage.

"I told George I knew that. I told him I'd take care of him. But he would have none of it. He – he tried to get up, but he coughed and coughed. I told him I'd help him up, and I did. Both of us had been to the infirmary since we were small children. We knew every square inch of the infirmary – where everything was – all the medicines, what they were – what they did. George made me help him to the medicine cabinet. He – he – grabbed a bottle of morphine – a very – big bottle. Then, he collapsed…"

All of a sudden, Jackson shook his head and blinked his eyes. He looked around a moment, then at Dr. Jackson, then at Diego. Even though he was fading fast from the sedative, he was in his right mind – at least for the moment.

"Poetic justice, I guess…that the very thing – I tried to help people with – gets used on me. Is this how it felt – Diego?" Jackson swayed on the cot. Dr. Jackson grabbed his arm. Diego didn't respond, only looked on in sympathy.

Dr. Jackson continued. "Jackson, just one more thing, then you can rest. What happened after George collapsed?"

Jackson shook his head at the memory. He turned his head first one way, then the other. "I – _helped_ him! I _helped_ him – _drink_ it – _all_! And then…"

"And then – what – Jackson?" Dr. Jackson knew the answer, but he knew Jackson needed to say it.

Jackson cried out in anguish! "_HE DIED! HE DIED! HE DIED! GEORGE! George – he died! He LEFT ME! He promised he wouldn't leave me! He left me! I wanted – to save him! I – tried – to – save him!_"

Jackson panted in anguish of soul…and then he slumped against Dr. Jackson, who gently laid him on the cot.

Diego unlocked the cell and gave the keys to Mendoza.

Z

Dr. Jackson and Diego went back over to the tavern. It was nearing the end of siesta. Diego was glad the tavern was nearly empty. He still had trouble hearing in a crowd.

They knocked on the door, and Victoria let them in. She could tell whatever happened was serious. She figured Diego would tell her about it later. _Both men looked tired_, she thought. "Can I get you gentlemen something to drink or a snack before dinner, perhaps?"

Diego walked to her, gently took her hand and brought it slowly to his lips, released it, then sat at his favorite table. His eyes oozed his love for her. He motioned for the Americano doctor to join him.

"What do you think, Doctor? Will Jackson ever be in his right mind? He's so brilliant – it seems such a shame!"

"I don't know, Diego. I honestly can't say, but maybe, over time, with a lot of care, if we can find one that works, and support – now that he has admitted he was responsible for George's death – maybe he'll be able to face it…and all the others. He wasn't ever formally charged with anything before – no proof."

Dr. Jackson paused a moment. "What can I do to help things here? You said four people died? How many were injured?"

Diego looked down to his folded hands on the table, then looked up to meet Dr. Jackson's gaze. "Oh, I don't know – maybe a couple dozen. But don't worry about that. Jackson helped many people, too. My father and I have decided we'll take care of everything. The main thing is that Jackson goes home. It will be better for him than a Spanish territorial prison. He'd never have a chance to recover there."

Diego paused a moment, then continued. "Dr. Jackson, do you think that might be why he hurt people he cared about – his guilt, rejection?"

"I don't know. I think it's far more complicated than that. Jackson's had problems all his life. I just hope he can heal from everything that's been done to him – and everything – _he's_ done!"

"I hope so. I genuinely like Jackson. If things had been different, I think we could have been great friends."

"I'm glad you care. Most write him off – and treat him harshly."

There was a momentary silence. Dr. Jackson broke it. "Diego, something Jackson said puzzles me. I hope you don't mind, but may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, Doctor."

"Who's Zorro? And how did Jackson meet him? And why did Jackson think you – are – _him_?"

Diego chuckled outwardly, but squirmed inwardly. "That's three questions, Doctor – but I'll answer them. Zorro is our local folk hero. Some have compared him to Robin Hood – but he's not the same. Zorro stands for justice. The bulk of his work was to resist the previous alcaldes – who were tyrants. They levied unfair taxes and inflicted harsh punishments on the people. Zorro fights for justice for all classes. He also helps capture banditos – and sometimes rescues people in distress. Since our previous alcalde left, Sergeant Mendoza and my father are temporarily ruling the pueblo. They are both just and fair men – so Zorro's work the last several months has been mainly to capture banditos – and to help rescue people in trouble.

"That's what Zorro was doing the day Jackson arrived. The San Diego coach was set upon by banditos and Zorro rescued him. People around here assume that Americanos are rich – and maybe you are – compared to many here. It's a wonder _your_ coach wasn't set upon. Did you know you came with our new doctor from Mexico City?"

"Really? No I didn't. Of course, there _was_ the language barrier. I could tell he was an educated man, he doubtless could tell the same about me. But could you tell me – why does Jackson think _you_ are Zorro?"

Diego chuckled with embarrassment. He hated to lie, but he knew he had to. "I really don't know. The first time he attacked me – he gave me a new sort of drug he'd developed – that was supposed to 'make' me tell him things. He kept asking if I was Zorro, trying to get me to admit it. I thought it very strange at the time. I don't know why he thought that."

Dr. Jackson thought a moment. "Didn't Jackson say he _saw_ you? What did he mean by that?"

Diego feigned astonishment and put up his hands. "I have no idea. I really don't."

"Why is Zorro considered an outlaw if he does good things?"

Diego looked down and shook his head. "You'd have to ask the former alcaldes – but one's dead, and the other was recalled to Spain. Zorro thwarted them, and since they believed 'they' were the 'law' – and Zorro resisted _them_ – he was resisting 'the law.' Remember I said they were tyrants. Our people have no say in our government as you do in your young country. I felt their reasoning was faulty, but we live in a kingdom colony, as your people did until forty-six years ago. Only _we_ haven't done anything about it."

Dr. Jackson thought a moment. "I heard rumblings traveling through Mexico that a wide scale revolution is coming. Maybe things will change for you soon. Thanks Diego, for talking with me. I'll be taking Jackson home tomorrow. I'll keep him sedated until we're well on our way out of the territory. I'll pack up his things – only what he'll need – where he's going."

"Where _is_ he going, Doctor? What provisions will you make for him?"

"Massachusetts General Hospital in Boston, where we're from, has a new place designed especially to help deal with the insane. I'll put him there to start with. If he improves and gets his sanity back, well, we'll see. He's been this way a very long time. It may take a long time for him to recover – if he does at all."

"I remember him telling me about that hospital." Diego paused a moment. "Doctor – Jackson said that you put a curse on him. What did he mean by that?"

Dr. Jackson shook his head, drew in a breath, and let it out slowly. "I didn't put a curse on him. But there are parts of the Oath of Hippocrates we take when we become physicians – that affect our lives. I warned him about them the last time I saw him before he came out here.

"When Jackson first assisted George in dying, he broke a part of the Oath, and he wasn't even a doctor yet. But I know he's broken it many times since. That part states:

"_I will give no deadly medicine to any one if asked, nor suggest any such counsel_…

"The second thing he did was to violate everything he stood for. That part states:

"_If I keep this oath faithfully, may I enjoy my life and practice my art, respected by all humanity and in all times; but if I swerve from it or violate it, may the reverse be my life_.

"I believe Jackson fell victim to the reverse the Oath speaks of. Hopefully, with treatment, care, and time; he might regain his sanity. If so – he'll be a great force for good. Again – thank you Diego, for everything you've done for Jackson, and for not insisting he stay in prison in Alta California."

"Well, I'm a firm believer in justice. It wouldn't be a just punishment for Jackson to go Devil's Fortress – or even to the prison in Monterey – I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Our prisons are very inhumane."

TBC

A/N: Only one more…tying up loose ends… Thanks everyone!


	28. Chapter 28 At Last

A/N: Thank you for reading all the way to the end! I know it's a strange story, and I felt, in order to tell it fully – it had to come in waves – over a period of time. It's a stretch trying to think like a madman – and to express his garbled thoughts! I hope that doesn't make me loco! For more information on Munchausen by Proxy, Wikipedia has a nice article. Hospitals for the insane until midway through the 20th Century were basically prisons…Thank you to all my very, very faithful reviewers! You are terrific! Blessings to you all!

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT – At Last

The next day, Dr. Jackson helped a heavily tranquilized Dr. Barton into the coach. Jackson was docile and barely awake. Diego and Dr. Hernandez came to see them off. Diego stepped up to the coach window. "Thank you for coming, Doctor Jackson. You've helped us a great deal."

Jackson became lucid a moment. "Diego?"

"Si, Jackson?"

"Can you forgive…?" His eyes went glassy.

Diego smiled and reached his arm inside the coach to place a hand on Jackson's arm. He gave it a small squeeze.

"Doctor Jackson, tell him – will you – when he is able to understand?"

Dr. Jackson smiled. "Good-bye Diego, Doctor Hernandez. Thank you for sending for me. Are you _sure_ there is nothing you'd like _me_ to do – to – make up for what Jackson did to the people of this town?"

Diego looked down a moment, then over to Dr. Hernandez, before turning his eyes back to Dr. Jackson. It had been a difficult three months since Jackson's reign of terror began. He drew in a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"Thank you, Doctor. We know this weighs heavy on your heart. It does on ours too. My father and I have made sure that the people who lost family members – and the people who were injured – have their needs taken care of. Yes, Jackson did great harm while he was here. I'm not dismissing that – but we have to move forward. We have to heal. Our people are forgiving. Knowing that Jackson is going home where he can be properly controlled helps me a lot. He attacked me three times – so – I believe I have as much right as anyone to – see justice done…but – I understand that he's not sane. I've seen evil before – I may meet more in the future – but I also understand that forgiveness is necessary… We must move past our pain, but I don't think we'll ever forget the harm he's done. But we'll do what we have to do to move forward – just as you will – and Jackson will…hopefully. My family has gone through some terrible things in the last six months. I for one won't ever forget – but I choose to forgive."

Dr. Jackson held out his hand. Diego shook it.

As the coach left the pueblo, both Diego and Dr. Hernandez let out a deep sigh of relief. They looked at one another, then Diego smiled.

"Come Doctor, let's eat lunch." They sat at Diego's favorite table.

"Diego, I'm so relieved. I can't tell you. I still feel very guilty about everything. How is your hearing coming along?"

Diego smiled. "What was that, Doctor?" Then, he chuckled in a way to show the older man he was joking. Dr. Hernandez looked at him, then chuckled "Oh! I'm glad to 'hear' it. Overnight, huh?"

Diego leaned in towards the doctor. "Si – overnight. Both my ears popped open this morning. And now – well, the only thing left to do is to listen to the latest gossip. Oh, and Doctor? Here's another little-known secret…Felipe – isn't – deaf." And Diego chuckled again.

Dr. Hernandez slowly nodded his head. He spoke softly, almost conspiratorially. "Uh-huh. I see. A lot of things make more sense to me now…" He thought a moment. "Oh, what a help he's been to you over the years, Diego."

Diego leaned in and spoke softly. "He certainly has. But please don't say anything."

Hernandez spoke just above a whisper. "My lips are sealed, you know that."

Diego smiled, and leaned back on the bench. Speaking at a normal volume, he said, "Tell me about Doctor Guillermo de Molinaro. He seems like a nice young man."

"Doctor Gonzalez Gomez recommended him personally. He doesn't have the same credentials as Jackson, but I think he'll fit in very well. Time will tell. I explained our situation and what we all just went through. He was very sympathetic. Oh – he asked me to ask you to help him one day a week – and if you would introduce him to the caballeros."

"He certainly _is_ different from Jackson! Tell him I'd be glad to help him in any way. What about you, Doctor Hernandez? What will you do now?"

"I'm going to sell my hacienda and move into town. I'll be available for prevention and basic medical instruction. Even though I'm 'retired,' I'm not going to just sit around 'waiting to push up daisies." He chuckled.

Diego looked puzzled. "What? I _heard_ you – I just don't understand."

"It's an expression Doctor Barton used when he first came when we talked about retiring. He said something like 'Oh, so you're just going to sit around waiting to push up daisies.' I asked him what that meant. I think it means when you're in the ground dead and daisies grow in the dirt over you. That's why you'll be "pushing up daisies."

"Anyway – I gave it some thought. I can still be of help – doing some of those things Doctor de Molinaro won't have time for – and neither will you!" He chuckled again.

"With all this nasty business, I haven't talked about you and Senorita Escalante – although I have seen how much she cares about you." Doctor Hernandez chuckled for the third time in five minutes. "So – the masked man gets his lady after all, eh?"

Diego feigned a scowl, and leaned towards Hernandez. "Now Doctor, no one knows that – and we want to keep it that way. We staged a very public and painful breakup in order to keep my identity a secret – which for now – still needs to be. But si – it _is_ wonderful courting Victoria –although I have been – unofficially courting her the past four years."

"I thought so. I wish you two all the best in the world, truly I do."

"Gracias. Say, Doctor, I know we talked a little about this a few months ago, but how, when did you first know…"

Dr. Hernandez chuckled again. "Well, besides what I already told you about your own injuries – there were other clues…"

"Such as…"

"Such as Zorro bringing me the magway sap when your father was shot – I told you, but how did Zorro know…Such as Zorro coming to me for a complete stranger – a British knight who had been _your_ teacher at University. How, when that same knight _heard_ Zorro fighting outside the Church, _demanded_ I take him to the door to watch. He said he _had_ to see the fight. He _had_ to. Before he collapsed – I saw the pride and joy on his face – for _you_. And – after Senorita Victoria was shot – you – wouldn't leave her side. Honestly, Diego – for anyone with any intelligence – there were clues everywhere."

Diego shook his head. "Well, most people don't think about it – only the alcaldes who tried to trap me – and thankfully, they didn't know how to read the clues they had. _Most_ people take what they see at face value – without question. So – I gave them something to look at – actually two vastly different people to look at…and it worked, except for _you_ – who gave it too much thought."

Victoria arrived from the kitchen and took their orders.

Z

When they'd finished lunch, the two parted, and Diego sought out Victoria in the kitchen.

"Ah, my lady love, how are you this fine day?" He stood grinning at her.

Victoria turned her head towards him. "I'll be with you in a minute, Diego." She turned back to her stew and mumbled "_It's about time he finally got around to me_."

"I _heard_ that," Diego replied.

Victoria froze, then turned and ran to him. "You _did_? You got your hearing back?

"Yes I did."

"And your arm – how is it?" He flexed it for her to show off. "I know I haven't been spending enough time with you, mi querida. As you know, things have been very strange."

"Si. I've tried not to complain, but I felt shut-out. I want to be there for you, Diego…to share everything with you…to be by your side."

"You _are_." He pulled her close.

"I don't feel like it. If I hadn't come to the hacienda to see you after you went home – after that – last attack on you at the jail – I wouldn't have gotten to see you hardly at all!"

Diego bent over for a kiss. "That time is over now. It was difficult for me to be in a crowd…when I couldn't hear well. It was tiresome in more ways than one. I hated having to ask people over and over again what they said. When your tavern is full, it's very loud."

"I'm sorry Diego. I didn't realize. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I hate complaining – especially when there's nothing to be done about it. Doctor Hernandez told me it would take patience. Felipe was a great help – because he knows what it's like. I'm just glad it wasn't permanent!"

Victoria thought about it a moment. "Si, I imagine Felipe does know – but his situation is totally different than yours."

"Not really. I happen to know Felipe has a little announcement he'll be making to Father tonight after dinner. Would you like to come and 'hear' it – and join us for dinner?" He winked at her.

She smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Z

After dinner, Diego took Victoria for a short walk in the garden. The full moon was out – brightening the night sky.

Felipe signed to Diego earlier – he would play one game of chess with Alejandro, then announce it. He wanted Diego and Victoria to be there – so they should only walk for no more than one half hour.

In the moonlight, Diego strolled with Victoria towards the edge of the garden wall.

"Victoria, have I ever told you that you are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman in all the world?!"

"In all the _world_? I don't think I've heard _that_ before." She smiled at him teasingly. "In all California –"

He pulled her in for a kiss. It was tender, yet passionate, bold, yet kind. They seemed to stretch their limits, without going past them. They were breathless.

"Victoria, let's set a date to be married." He leaned forward and kissed her again.

"When? I would like to have my brothers here – if possible – it may take a few months to reach them." She looked up into his blazing blue eyes.

"Why don't we talk to Father Benites tomorrow and set a date about three months from now. We'll send personal messengers to find your brothers. Maybe they can get emergency leave. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful." Victoria paused. "Diego – what about the tavern?"

"What about it?"

"Well – it legally becomes yours when we're married."

Diego snorted. "Victoria, it's _your_ tavern. It's always been yours. Do what you want with it. Work if you want, hire a manager…it's yours."

"Then, I'll keep it – until…" She took on a seductive pose.

Diego's eyes widened. "Until what…?"

"Until little Francisco Diego Escalante de la Vega comes along." She smiled teasingly.

Diego pulled her to him in a tight embrace. "And then what…?" He smothered her face with little kisses. It succeeded in distracting her.

"Well…we'll just have to…cross that bridge…when we come…to it." She pulled his head down – and they shared a long, passionate kiss, until they heard an "a-hem."

Alejandro smiled and shook his head. "Felipe signed he wanted to see you, Diego. He said he has something to tell us. What do you suppose he wants to say?"

Diego detached only enough to put one arm around Victoria and they all walked inside.

Z

Felipe was nervous. _What will Father think of me? Will he be angry I didn't tell him before? Will he be upset for deceiving him? Will he treat me differently – with scorn? Diego always thought he'd be happy for me if he ever found out_, Felipe thought. _I hope so_. He took a deep breath and let it out slow. When he heard their voices coming, he walked to the fireplace and stood in front of it.

Diego and Victoria sat on the couch. Alejandro sat in the chair nearest the fireplace. He waited until Felipe looked at him before speaking.

"Well Felipe, what's this all about?"

Felipe nervously looked to Diego for support and approval. Diego smiled and nodded.

Felipe looked at Alejandro, nodded his head, and pointed to his ear, and smiled.

Alejandro didn't understand at first. He looked to Diego for interpretation. "What's he saying, Diego?"

"Father, it seems to me he made himself quite clear."

Felipe looked at Alejandro again and pointed to his ear and nodded.

"Wait a minute." The light dawned on Alejandro. "Are you telling me – you can _hear_!?" he looked at Diego and Victoria. Diego beamed with pride. Victoria laughed.

Alejandro looked at Felipe, who turned his back. Diego responded. "I think he wants you to say something to test his hearing. Believe me, he will hear it, and respond."

Alejandro narrowed his eyes and said, "Felipe – are you telling me you can hear!? If you can, turn around and nod."

Felipe whirled quickly around, nodding his head, his face aglow! Alejandro jumped from his chair, nearly knocking it over. "How? When? What happened?" All his words spilled out in a garbled mess. He ran to Felipe and gave him a big bear hug.

Alejandro's face reflected his utter joy. "Felipe, you can hear? You can really _hear_?" Felipe's head nodded on his shoulder.

"That's wonderful son! That is wonderful news! I – couldn't be more pleased! Can you speak as well?"

Felipe drew back and hung his head, while shaking it, looking up through his eyelashes. Diego interjected, "Not – _yet_, Father. He _is_ capable of speech. He spoke once – and saved Zorro's life…a little over a year ago…when he brought in the murdering Monterey coach banditos…" Diego hesitated to say more.

Alejandro hung his head a moment. "When I called you a coward – Son, can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Father. Remember – I kept the secret from you for your protection, and I had to live with the consequences. At that time, keeping the secret was the most important thing to me. I figured we would _all_ be much safer if no one else knew."

Victoria looked at Diego and smiled, and gave a little nod and angle of her head. Diego paused a moment, then understood what she was saying in that little nod.

"And – Father – there's something else...actually – a couple of things…" Diego cleared his throat.

"What now? All these announcements…maybe I better sit down." Alejandro moved back to his chair.

"First of all, I woke up his morning – and voila! My ears popped! I can hear – too!" He put his hands in the air in an open position.

Alejandro rose from his chair. "Diego! That's _wonderful_! I'm so happy! Gracias a Dios!"

"Si…Father." Diego rose and hugged Alejandro.

Victoria looked at Diego and cleared her throat.

"Oh – and Father – Victoria, Senorita Escalante – has agreed to _marry_ me!" Diego exhaled with his 'whew'-I-got-through_-that_ expression.

Alejandro jumped from his chair again. "_Finally_! Grandchildren! How could life be better?!"

THE END

Next: a little Disney Zorro about Friendship…while I finish two other NWZ stories I'm working on…Lightning Strikes Twice & Suckled on Vengeance.


End file.
